A Date with the Sun
by AFWife76
Summary: Sookie has made her decision. Eric is alone with nothing but a millennium of thoughts and a date with the sun. This was originally written as a One Shot but has progressed to much more. Sookie has become vampire to be with Eric, however, their lives together begin riddled with problems. I try to stick to canon for the first 9 books as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I've read alot of the wonderful writers on this site and was inspired to try to write something people might like. I originally thought this would make a great One Shot.. but then, I decided that Sookie's story of what happened while Eric is gone needs to be told as well. If you like this, let me know, and I'll continue.. If you think its crap, let me know and I won't bother.. LOL

**Disclaimer : These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.. I own no rights to them or the sookieverse they live in.. **

**MEET THE SUN**

"I've had enough, Eric. I want my life back the way it was. I'm tired of all your vampire shit. I would be better if I had never gotten involved with vampires. I wish I had never met Bill. I wish I had never met YOU.. I wish you'd just go meet the sun and be out of my life for good. I wish all of your kind would go meet the sun and let me live a normal life".

The anger and hate in her words cut me just the same as if she had slid a silver dagger into my chest and twisted it. Maybe she was right. Maybe her life would be better without our "vampire shit" as she so eloquently put it. Maybe she would have been happy being "Crazy Sookie" the lowly barmaid in Bon Temps, serving beer and chicken baskets day in and day out to drunk rednecks at Merlotte's Bar. But she was wrong about one thing, she would have never had a normal life.

Maybe I would have been better had she not come into my life as well. After 1000 years of immortality, I had learned to evolve along with this world as it changed and evolved around everything else. I had lived most of my existence hiding in the shadows, trying to hide what I was. Until the Great Reveal that is. Now my kind could do as they pleased - the hunter among the hunted like a coyote living in the coop with the chickens. In my 1000 years, I had earned my fortune after having lifetimes to learn to play the game and perfect it. I had earned a ranking among my kind, rising me to the title of Sheriff of Area 5. I had earned the respect of my people and they loyally served me, knowing me to be both ruthless when necessary but also knowing on the opposite side of that coin that I was fair. But in all of those 1000 years I was missing something, something significant enough to leave a hole of blackness in a heart that ceased to beat on the night my blood turned cold.

Many women had come and gone into my life since I was turned. None of them filled the void that crept over me, twisting its dark tendrils into me and grasping deeper and deeper into my existence. They were a temporary fix to an unfixable situation, a bandage only covering a scab that refused to heal. They served their purpose - a meal here, a release of sexual tension there but they lacked anything to cleave the void. All those years, the only one who may have came close was Pam. She was exciting and she supplied a companionship that I greatly needed but I could not love her beyond that. Luckily, she understood and accepted this. She was neither jealous or hostile about that fact and that made Pam that much more endearing to me. She knew she supplied much of what I craved and willingly accepted that she would not ever have that one part of me that I had reserved for whomever it was reserved for. In 1000 years, I had yet to find that "special someone".

Even before I had been turned, my life existed pretty much the same as it did now. Back then, I sailed to foreign land to plunder and pillage, the thrill of the kill overshadowing the need for what I lacked. Now my fortunes are made with commodities and investments rather than a sword. A few gemstones, pieces of gold and food are now replaced by the tune of several million dollars but gains were gains. But even back then I never had love. Sure, I had been married but it was a marriage of convenience to my deceased brother's wife. Much like Pam, I loved her in my own way. I provided for her, I respected her, and I fulfilled my duty to her as I was required to do. But given my own choice, she would not have been the one warming my bed night after night. I did not share with her my dreams or my thoughts. I did not crave her body or her companionship. She was in essence a piece of property willed to be upon my brother's death – a cherished heirloom that he wished to keep safe and protected at all costs and he knew I would be the one to do it. She died shortly after giving birth, the child with her, and I grieved the son but not the mother. Her death was a chance at freedom, the burden had been rolled away and I was in high spirits to find the spoils of war that I had lacked, the love and companionship of a woman who truly loved me and whom I felt the same.

My searching was in vain, however. While making arrangements for another marriage, again out of need, this time because of young children in need of a mother, I crossed paths with a nightstalker who overtook me and changed me. My life as I knew it was over - who I was no longer existed and I spent centuries figuring out what exactly that meant. I became as cold as my heart, ruthless and conniving, and I struggled to reinvent myself. But still love eluded me until one day I gave up. If the Christians were right, maybe there was a God after all. A God who found it fit that I did not deserve what I craved. I had money, I had my title, I had my people and I had the love of my Queen but I did not have love. It was then that I decided that it was a lost cause - love was not written in the stars for me.

Much time had passed from when I had made that acceptance to myself when by chance, she was in front of me at Fangtasia of all places. Her blonde hair sparkled in the colored lights of the bar, the white and red cotton dress she wore showing off her curves in all the right places. And her smell was intoxicating. She was with Bill Compton of all vampires and I knew instantly that eventually she would be mine. I knew that from that day forward that my existence had once again changed. I swore that I would protect her, respect her, provide for her and love her. We would be bonded and eventually I would turn her, making her believe it was her choice when ultimately I knew it was my own selfish need to never have to be alone again. Once she was my bonded, she could never leave me on her own.. Once she was made vampire, human death would never take her from me and I would spend another 1000 years making sure a second death would never do the same.

My plan worked much as I expected. We were blood bonded and she came to respect and to need me. But I guess in never knowing exactly what love was prior, I mistook respect and need as her loving me as well. I convinced myself she felt the same way as I did but maybe it was just my desire for so long to be loved that fooled me into believing that she loved me.

Fast forward to now. I sit on of all things a rusty swing looking over the river the runs between Shreveport and Bossier City. The lights of the Horseshoe casino sparkle not too far in the distance and the sounds of the cars flying down I-20 travel sooth me. It is three hours before dawn. Four days have passed since those words parted from my sweet Sookie's lips. And I wait for the dawn..For the first time in my long undead existence, I will see the sun shine upon my face, if only for an instant. This is what she wants, she said so herself, and I am too tired to fight anymore. I had waited 1000 years to find love and have lost. I do not wish to spend another 1000 years trying to replace her. Life has become boring again, only this time that void chasms even further, knowing what I had within my reach only to have it slip away like grains of sand. I told her many times that I would give her anything she wanted and she has named her price. Her request is that she wants me gone, to meet the sun, and I am honored to oblige.

I have spent the last few nights preparing for this, my final sacrifice for my lost lover. I have arranged for all my investments and commercial properties, such as Fangtasia, to go to Pam. She has stood beside me as my child for many years and it is the least I can do to reward her loyalty. My other assets such as balances of my numerous bank accounts, my personal effects, and my houses I have arranged for Sookie. If she does not want them, I have left a letter for Bobby Burnham to sell the tangible goods and for the money to go to Sookie. It is the last thing I can do - if I am not here to personally look after her then I will provide for her financially. She will be able to live beyond comfortably for the remainder of her natural life.

I brace my elbows on my knees, lowing my face into my hands and I cry. I mourn the loss of what I had found and lost and I cry for both Sookie and myself. The red tears stain my face and my hands as a millennium of anguish and frustration overtakes me. My body trembles with each sob. I am tired, I am defeated and I am alone.

Lost in my thoughts, I failed to see that I am being watched. My bonded has found me, although how I do not know. This park is not one of my frequent hangouts, only an area of solitude noticed from the sky by chance. But I know it is her though she stands in the shadows a safe distance.

"Come to see me off, as you did Godfrey" I ask, remembering the tender hearted Sookie who waited to watch the vampire meet the sun so he would not be alone. She is no longer that Sookie, she has seen too much and has turned cold.. I know if she's here to watch, it is not to give solace to a vampire at the end of his life but instead to make sure that I actual go thru with the deed.

"Eric, come get into the car. Dawn will be here within the hour. Let me drive you home"

Had that much time passed? I had imagined each moment would tick by slowly, giving me a change to rethink this craziness but instead it has passed and faded into the past like a shooting star streams across the sky, burning into nothingness.

"How did you find me?"

"Through our bond" she states plainly but that doesn't make sense.. She should not be able to track me.

"It doesn't matter the how and why.. I am tired Sookie and I have no desire to argue with you now. I have spent the last two years arguing with you and its no longer in me to do. My existence in your life has had it's price, it has cost you much and if this is the price I pay to make amends for it then I shall. Only give a dying vampire his last wish. Know that I did indeed love you, Sookie Stackhouse. A millennium of love only recently discovered. I wish you to be happy, live a life you can enjoy. If you will promise me that, then Sookie, my passing will not be in vain. I have one life to give, I gave it to you and you were free to do with it as you wished."

She steps out of the shadows, closer to me and I notice something different. It's her smell. She smells like earth, like decay and I wonder which Were shared her bed tonight. But she doesn't smell like Were.. She smells like.. like...

My eyes grow wide as she smiles, knowing I am finally catching on.. Her fangs peak out from behind her perfect lips.

"Sookie, WHAT have you DONE?"

"Eric, if you die, I die. Either you get in the car or we're both gonna sit here and end up like a couple of pork cracklins. If that's what you want, then that's what I want. BUT, if you think you can forgive me the moment of frustration that I had four days back and know that I wish I could take those words back, if you can find it in yourself to walk back to the car, get in and bring us back to your house for the day, then this evening, I will explain it all. You have sacrificed so much for me Eric Northman, but up until now, it has always been you making the sacrifices. Well, as you can see (and she turns around like a fashion model to give me the full effect) it is my turn to make a sacrifice for you. Either we live to see another night, or we die together. But either way, we do it together and we do it because we love each other".

I meet her eyes following her last statement. And I see she does indeed mean it.. I rise from the rubber of the rusty swing and walk to her. And together, hand in hand, we walk to the parking lot of the park where only my corvette is waiting. How did I not hear her drive up in that? She laughs, tosses me the keys and says she'll explain it all tonight..

I guess the sun will have to wait til another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Again, these characters belong to Charlaine Harris as well as the entire Sookieverse. I'm only borrowing Eric for a few nights of fun ;)**

**Chapter 2**

I woke that evening to find her laying beside me in my resting area, stroking my hair lightly and watching me as if she had never seen me before. The events from hours before came back to me and my questions were numerous but I was hesitant. Normally I could feel another vampire in my presence. I could not feel her here beside me, nor could I detect her presence at the park that morning. I pondered this as I leaned over, laying my hand on her hip out of habit but quickly taking it away. She was no longer mine so such liberties should not be taken. None of this made sense.

"How did you sleep" I asked, making small talk before getting into the heart of the matter. "I did not expect you to rise before me being only a newborn. Newborns tend to rise once the sun is down, not as it first starts to set"

"I didn't sleep" she said wistfully, a sigh crossing her lips as she rolled over on her back, her hands behind her head as if suddenly deep in though. "As tired as I am, I just couldn't get my eyes to shut. I've been sitting here watching you sleep and thinking."

Didn't sleep? Something wasn't right. I couldn't detect her and now she was telling me she did not sleep during the daylight? ALL vampires sleep during the day, except those sparkly guys in that popular novel series, but they're not really Vampires anyway.

"Have you been here the whole day" I asked. Surely she wasn't able to go out into the light.

"I've been here the whole time, Eric. I just am unable to sleep as you do."

Crap, maybe those sparkly types do exist..

"Sookie, what the hell is going on?"

She again sighed, frustration surging in the bond. I could at least still feel that, thank Goddess for that much. I was beginning to think I had met the sun after all and this frustration that I seemed to be sharing with her was my eternal punishment. That would be just about fitting for me, searching a millennium for love, finding it, losing it, dying and then spending eternal damnation stuck with a frustrating half-vamp sparkly version of Sookie to torment me.

"Lets go get you a blood and I'll explain it all" she finally answered. She rose up, waiting for me to allow us out of the resting place. We were both still dressed as I was dead on my feet since dawn was approaching quickly when we had arrived back at my home. She still smelled like the earth, but the smell was dissipating.

I was in a state of confusion. Here was my Sookie, if I could still indeed call her that, turned into one of my kind. I had on many occasions brought up the idea of turning her and each time she had turned me down saying she did not want to give up her humanity. Sometimes I felt she chose the sun and tanning over me. Eventually, I would have turned her myself. But obviously, she felt that the offer I gave wasn't good enough. Someone else had done the deed. Someone else had turned my bonded and I was angered at the idea of another vampire with his arms around my lover, tasting her sweet blood as the life force drained from her body. Someone else had given her their blood and then went to ground for three nights with my beloved. Judging by her attitude regarding this, she obviously wasn't forced into it. She had done it willingly, probably even loved this other vampire. They had probably made love prior or during the act. The idea infuriated me, a taste unknown to me filling my mouth as I began to retch at the idea. Someone else was her master now, someone else would control her and she would be dead to me from this point on.

I watched as she heated up a True Blood in the microwave just as she had always done when I had visited at her own home. She seemed at peace with the mundane task of providing nourishment for me. When the timer dinged, she shook it a few times, opened it and handed it to me. She then sat at the table waiting.

"Aren't you going to make one for yourself, my lover" I said, debating whether or not to add the last two words. How would she react to such sentiment now? Was I signing my own death warrant doing so, calling another vampires child my lover? But she just smiled, not her normal smile but one with a bit of sadness behind it as she looked down at the floor and simply stated " I cannot drink, Eric".

"Sookie, what the hell is going on? Tell me, please", the last word escaping my lips without any remorse. The confusion was too much, I had lost control of the situation and I was in dire straits as to what was happening. She was indeed vampire, I had no doubt. I could no longer hear the reassuring sound of her heartbeat, her skin had turned cold and pale, and I had seen her fangs in the park. But I could not detect the presence of a vampire before me, she had stated that she had not slept during the day lit hours and now she was not going to drink. No newborn vampire I had ever known could pass up blood, synthetic or real when they first rose. Even if she had not slept, her body would need the nourishment after so many hours.

She hesitated.

"Are you indeed a vampire" I asked her, looking for a platform to jump from. That was first and foremost the more important clue as to where this conversation was going.

"Yes, I am Vampire," she finally answered. Again, the bond between us flared with confusion and confliction. "And I have been for exactly one night. I rose after midnight last night and then came looking for you shortly after. Nobody knew where you were so I had to use the bond to track you."

"Who was it? Who was the bloodsucker who made you. Everyone knew you were bonded to me and turning you was my right. Whoever he was, his crime is heinous and he has in essence created a blood offense, retribution to be paid to me. I will take this to the King and demand him to be reprimanded as fit." No sooner the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. My anger had a hold of me and I did not think the fact that Sookie's maker may indeed be the King himself. Maybe in my absence, he had found the opportunity to stake his claim to what was mine and had made his move – Check Mate indeed.

Red tears rimmed her eyes as she looked back at me, the bond being filled with a new feeling – regret.

"I pray that you go easy on my maker, Eric, since Pam is the one who brought me over. I asked Bill the night you left but he refused, as I guess I knew he would. He said that you would have demanded his death and I guess he was right. So I had Pam do it. It took a lot of pleading on my part and I am sure she will enjoy teasing me about that for centuries but she and I both agreed it was the right thing to do."

So my child had turned a child of her own. Normally, I would have been proud of Pam. I wondered when she would actually find someone endearing enough to her to turn. Pam had always stated that she would not turn someone unless she found someone she could tolerate for a great length of time. I knew she was fond of Sookie, but not THAT fond of her.

But still, I did not understand. If Pam had sired Sookie, had exchanged blood with her and then laid in the ground with her for three nights, why did I still feel the bond between us? Every shred of it should have been ripped away as soon as her heart had ceased to beat. Instead, her and Pam would be bonded. That was the way it worked between master and child.

"_Because Pam is not my master"_ Sookie answered silently. I heard her in my mind as clearly as if she had spoken the words aloud, the fear reflecting in her eyes.

"_Eric. I am vampire but I have no master."_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this work are not my own but belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just grateful she's allowing me to borrow her sexy viking for a few nights each week :)**

**Chapter 3**

"_Because Pam is not my master" Sookie answered silently. I heard her as clearly as if she had spoken the words aloud. "I am, at this point, masterless, Eric. I am vampire but I have no master."_

I closed my eyes and pondered for a moment the meaning of her words. How was it that Sookie was able to defy all established norms for my kind. Not feeding, not sleeping, no signature to hint that I stood before a newborn vampire. Now she was telling me that she had no master. That was absolutely absurd. We all had a master, one to whom we must heed their calling. It was the way of our kind, the maker brought over the child, the maker became the master. In a perfect world (but when was our world ever perfect), the master would guide the child for some time, teaching them the ways of our kind. They would educate the newborn, same as any parent would their offspring whether it be human or a barnyard animal. Eventually, the fledgeling would be ready for the world, awaiting a call from the master who may or may never call. I had been fortunate that since my master and my parting, that call had yet to come, but I knew that the day that it ever did, I would not be able to resist.

Such should be the case with Sookie. I just couldn't grasp what she was saying. She had admitted Pam and turned her, and by such, Pam is her master. But without any doubt, I could feel the bond between her and myself, strong as it had ever been. Was she saying she denied Pam as her master? To do such was unheard of and punishable by death.

"Sookie, you should not speak in such a way" I said with a bit of harshness in my voice. Did she not understand the seriousness of such an offense? "You alone said Pam made you, thereby PAM IS YOUR MASTER" my voice louder to emphasize the point. "You belong to Pam now." The words hurt as I said them but I knew them to be true. If Pam was her maker then she belonged to Pam. I wondered silently if Pam would be willing to share from time to time. After all, I had always been so generous with her in the past.

"Eric, you're asking me to explain things to you that I myself do not understand. " She grabbed the phone and handed it to me . "Call Pam. She can tell you what is going on better than I can."

I looked at her, noting her fear and frustration once again in the bond. Such a change from the human Sookie, so full of "piss and vinegar" as I had heard the expression said. The old Sookie would defy me, would stand up to me, would frustrate me.. This Sookie, this Vampire Sookie, flooded fear into the bond in a way I had never felt in the past. Now that she was vampire she should be less fearful then when she was human. Things DEFINATLY were not adding up.

As I punched the number on the phone, I looked at her once again and stated plainly "You spoke to me with your telepathy."

"_Yes"_ she said through our bond. _"I can now both read vampire minds and speak to them as well. Being a vampire has enhanced that part of me."_

This just keeps getting better and better by the minute, let me tell you. I'm reconsidering the sparkly eternal damnation version of Sookie when Pam picks up.

"Master" her voice flat as always.

"Pam, your child is here at my house. You have 10 minutes to get your ass over here and start explaining to me what the hell is going on or I'll find you in 11 minutes and MAKE you explain!" I hung up.

The fear I was already feeling from Sookie was growing quickly but I knew now was not the time to go easy on her. She had to learn the ways of her new life or she wouldn't live long. Tough love is what all those psychobabble idiots had called it. Well, maybe in this case, it was needed. She had to learn she was no longer in control of her life, her will was her master's to do with as she wished and Sookie had no say in the matter.

Within five minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Answer it" I barked at Sookie. Her eyes grew wide and I saw a flicker of that old Sookie I held do dear but before she had a chance to argue I stopped her. "It would be wise of you to learn your place in this world you have so recklessly made yourself a part of. Now get off your ass and answer the door."

I watched her rise and listened as she greeted Pam, locking the bolt behind them. Together they entered the kitchen, side by side, as Pam bowed her head to me in greeting.

"Eric"

"Pam" I just said, waiting. The silence was deafening as neither of my girls would speak. I rose and walked past them and they followed me into my office as I took a seat in the leather chair behind my desk. Pam took her place in front of the desk, standing, while Sookie took the liberty of seating herself in the chair positioned to the right side facing me.

"I do not recall telling you to have a seat" . It was time for another lesson.

"Eric, please..." she began, but again, I stopped her.

"Pam, it would be wise of you to keep your child in rank. I do not believe I taught you to be so forgiving with disobedience and defiance when I was teaching you."

Sookie had enough sense to at least rise and stand beside Pam, her head bowed.

"I_'m sorry_" she said softly through our bond but I did not look at her or acknowledge her.

Pam broke the silence.

"Eric, she is indeed my child. But, I have no control over her"

"What the hell were you thinking Pam?" I shouted. "What in your pretty little head possessed you to turn her?"

"I asked her to!" Sookie sobbed, the tears rimming her eyes with red once again.

"I do not recall asking you to speak, Sookie. And as far as I recall, I do not remember you pledging fealty to me as your Sheriff. For the moment, you will be seen and not heard." I hated speaking to her that way, but I knew it was for her own good. Even as a human, Sookie had a habit of attracting trouble like a magnet. At least in her human life, her life could not be forfeited for disobedience. In my world, mouthing off to the wrong vampire had its price. As much as it hurt me to be so harsh with her I knew it would hurt more if she did not learn before it was too late.

"Eric, when she came to me after Bill had turned her down, I objected. But you know how our Sookie is. She gets some idea in her head and she doesn't stop til she gets her way." Pam looked at her with a smirk. "Knowing this, I let her plead her case for what seemed like an eternity and figured if she was that set about being turned, it was far better for one of us to do it then for her to go to the King. At least if we did it, she would be safe."

I understood Pam's reasoning. I should have figured she would not have made a rash decision as to turn my bonded unless it had become a necessity.

"And what, do tell, was her reasons for wishing to become Vampire?" I asked, bracing my elbows on the arms of the chair and sitting back with my feet on the desk.

"She said that the two of you had gotten into yet another fight but that this time she had spoken harshly to you, things she wouldn't be able to take back. She told me she told you to meet the sun. She said she regretted it instantly but you had already left. She said that she knew that her words had hurt you and that she needed to make amends. She could feel your feelings though the bond and she was scared your intentions were to do exactly as she had said. " At this, she paused.

"Go on, Pam"

"Eric, she said that she knew that if she lost you for good, she would join you in death. She said either I make her a vampire or she would ask someone else to do it. If nobody would, she would take her life. Her witch friend had once in the past told her how to concoct some potion which would cause death. At that point, I thought about just securing her in the basement of Fangtasia so that she would not be able to harm herself. I tried to call you but you would not answer the phone. Then I tried to track you but you had shut yourself off even to me. That's when I started to get worried. So I decided that as well as to keep her safe from those who may use her against us once she was turned, it would also be to our advantage to turn her and get her to stop you before you did something rash. I knew you well enough that you would take the time to "tied up loose strings" so I took the chance. It was a blessing and a surprise to me that when we rose on the third night and our little Sookie here could not only track you but could still feel you through your blood bond."

The bond was yet another factor in this equation that I just couldn't grasp. It should have been shredded when Pam made her. I had no indication before hand that Sookie had jumped into the world of the undead because I never felt the void of our bond.

"Pam, if I understand correctly, you're telling me that you went through all the steps to make Sookie a vampire. You drank her blood, " and I cringed inside to see the quick look of delight in Pam's eyes as she remembered and savored that piece of the puzzle "you fed her, then you and she went to ground for three nights. Am I correct so far?"

"Yes Eric."

"When you rose and she was indeed vampire, did you feed her?"

"Yes and No, Eric"

My frustration was rising quicker than an elevator at the Sears Tower. Why the hell couldn't I get a straight answer.

"It is not a difficult question, Pamela. Either you offered her blood or you did not"

"Yes, I offered her a True Blood A positive immediately upon her rising. However, she was unable to drink it."

"Define 'unable'"

"She took the bottle, took a sip and immediately threw up on my newest pair of Prada's."

"Then what?"

"I thought maybe she was sensitive to the type offered. I retrieved a second bottle of synthetic, this time of the top shelf variety and of O positive. Again, she swallowed one time and expelled that bottle on the floor at Fangtasia."

"Did you try a willing donor? Maybe she has a sensitivity to synthetic being that she is a newborn?"

"Yes, Eric. I glamored one of the waitstaff and had her try to feed on him. Same reaction. Needless to say, the cleaning staff was not amused with the mess our Sookie left behind."

I leaned back in the chair, my hands in front of me, resting my chin on them. None of this made sense. A vampire has to feed. If they do not, then they will eventually …..

"Stay here" I ordered both vampires and quickly left the room to retrieved my phone and dialed another number. When a voice answered I quickly told the person on the other line what was going on and returned to my desk just as Dr Ludwig popped into the office. Sookie's eyes grew wide as the doctor quickly looked her over.

"Northman, you say she does not sleep during the daylight hours as well?"

"That is correct."

The doctor turned to Pam. "You did everything correctly? Three nights in the ground?"

"Yes"

"Command her to do something. Doesn't matter what, just command her to do something she normally wouldn't want her to do."

A smirk settled on Pam's lips as she looked at Sookie. Oh shit, I thought, this is going to be interesting.

"Sookie, as your maker, I command you to call Eric an asshole."

"I am NOT amused, Pamela" I said forcefully. "This is a serious situation". It was indeed serious. Neither of the two vamps knew exactly HOW serious it was.

"Hey, she said it could be anything" Pam smirked.

Softly, Sookie's voice interrupted. "I am not going to tell Eric any such thing."

Dr Ludwig turned to look at me and shook her head sadly. "I'll give her a week. Two weeks tops." she said and then poof, she was gone.

Two weeks tops? NO! I couldn't believe it or accept this. In two weeks, my Sookie would be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, these characters are not my own but belong to Charlaine Harris, a truly wonderful writer. I'm just borrowing Eric for a bit while my hubby's too busy with video games to notice ;)**

**Chapter Four**

"Eric, am I going to die?"

Her words broke through my train of thought, images of doom and gloom that were running through my mind at vampire speed. How do I tell her what type of death sentence has possibly become for her?This wasn't the way things were suppose to end. She should not have been turned by Pam for one. That pleasure was reserved for me alone. But that deed was done and nothing could take it back. My Sookie was indeed undead yet something was definitely not right.

"Eric?" she asked again and I looked up to meet her eyes that were wide with fright. I wasn't thinking about the fact that she could feel my fear though the bond and I was certain that she was terrified.

"_Eric?"_

"_Sookie, if we do not find a way for you to both take in nourishment as well as sleep during the day, your body will eventually begin to degrade and you will die. I am not prepared to let that happen."_

"Follow me" I said softly to both of them and went back into the kitchen. Under the cabinet, I found a small container of tuna fish. Retched stuff, I tell you, smells just plain inedible even if I were human. Pam had brought a few cans over when she had me "pet sit" her cat a while back.

"_Pam has a cat?" _

"_Yes. Some white hairball I believe she named Snookums or some idiotic shit like that." _

Opening the top off the can, I handed it to Sookie. Both she and Pam looked at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had but at this point I was willing to try anything and everything to get some sort of nourishment into her.

I watched as she sniffed the contents, her nose wrinkling in disgust as the strong odor offended her sense of smell. Gently she took a bit between her fingers and raised it to her lips as Pam took a couple of steps back. Sookie chewed the bit of fish a few times and swallowed, looked back at me and proceeded to expel the contents onto the floor. Well, I guess human food was a no go.

"I'm sorry Eric." is all that she could say as tears once again stained her eyes red. I pulled her to my chest and held her, kissing the top of her head and I looked over at Pam. She had finally started to realize the seriousness of the situation and two emotions I had never seen in Pam's eyes in all the years I had known her reflected back at me –sadness and regret.

"We will figure this out." I said softly to both of my girls but also for my own benefit. "There is an explanation as to what is happening and there has got to be someone who knows how to fix it. We just have to know who to ask and I have a pretty good idea where to start. Pam, call up Fangtasia. Tell them we will not be in for at least two nights and have someone cover for us. We're going to see the Oracle."

Pam nodded and left the room.

"The Oracle? Like on 'The Matrix'" my darling Sookie asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"The Matrix?"

"Yeah, its a movie with Keanu Reeves. There's a wise woman called the Oracle that Neo goes to see who can tell prophecy and the future."

I laughed and I could feel the vibrations ripple through her small body still against me. "You and your movie references. But in this case, you're correct. The Oracle is a very old vampire who is very wise. Some say she sees the future, while others believe she has just learned from the past. It's the past I am hoping she can help me with. Maybe this has happened before and she will know what to do."

"I hope so. I finally accepted the fact I wanted to be with you for eternity and now I'm hearing I have one or two weeks. I feel like a patient who just found out they have end stage cancer and there's nothing they can do. I always manage to mangle things up, Eric. First as a human and now as a vampire." Again, she started to cry, this time with her head buried in my chest.

I took her by the hand and led her upstairs to the master bedroom and laid her gently down as I came around to the other side and climbed in beside her. Instead of allowing me to spoon with her, she turned to face me and again buried her face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her tight. My own eyes threatening to overflow once again. Yeah, mighty Viking that I was, fixing to have a second tearfest in less than 24 hours. I managed to pull myself together and let her cleansing sobs manage for the both of us as I stroked her hair and continued to kiss the top of her head. As her crying slowed down and then eventually stop, I thought she had fallen asleep or at least gone into downtime but when I looked at her face, she was staring up at me. I leaned down and gently brushed her lips with my own, savoring the taste of them, still sweet as always but cool. I managed to pull away before things got carried away. I had something I had to ask her, something I needed to know.

"You always said you would never consider becoming a vampire. I knew you felt strongly against it. What changed your mind? You know I would have done it in a heartbeat if you had come to me and asked me."

"Eric, it wasn't until I thought that I might lose you permanently that I allowed myself to truly understand how I felt about you. After you left, I sat there and realized all the people in my life I had lost – Gran, my parents, hell, even my cat Tina. It terrified me to think that you might just as quickly leave my life as well."

I thought about all that she had lost in her brief human life, her parents when she was so young, her Gran being murdered, her first loving betraying her, people she thought were her friends using her. It made my blood boil to think how much suffering this young woman had endured in such a small span of time. But I didn't speak any of these things though I'm sure she knew what I was thinking. I let her continue.

"Once the fear of you not being there settled down, I asked myself why I was that worried about it. I realized that I couldn't imagine a life without you in it, Eric. Besides my Gran, rest her soul, you are the one person who has been there for me when I needed you, even without me asking. How many men would be willing to throw on pink lycra spandex for a woman, no matter how secure they are with their masculinity? How many bullets have you taken for me? I have so many memories of us, both good and bad, but one thing always stands out – you've always been there for me, making sacrifices for me. I realized it was time for me to make a sacrifice as well – either stay human and know eventually I would grow old and die or I could become a vampire and stay with you always. I asked Bill to change me first, only because I was scared I wouldn't have much time but he refused. Then, I thanked my lucky stars he did refuse because I knew if I could get Pam to do it, I would be tied to you through her always."

She paused, as if lost in thought.

"I regret it now, though. I wish I hadn't asked Pam to turn me."

"Why?"

"If I had stayed human, everything would be okay. I wouldn't be putting you and Pam through all this trouble."

"You are always trouble, my lover. Human or vampire, you are nothing if not trouble. We have come to expect and to except it and we love you for it." I whispered softly.

She laughed softly "Pam loves me? Now that's funny. I'll be sure to tell her you said that so she can have a good laugh as well."

"Do not doubt Pam's love for you Sookie. Pam has never turned another. She reserved that part of herself for someone she felt very special about, someone she knew she loved and would be willing to spend many years with."

She sighed and pulled herself back to my chest.. Several minutes past, although to me they seemed like a eon, until she finally spoke again.

"Love? Do you love me, Eric? Can vampires truly love? That's the first time I have heard you use that word since I've known you."

I pulled away from her a bit so that I could look into her eyes. How could she ask me this? Could she not tell how I felt about her? Could she not see what I hae done and continued to do for her because of how I feel? But maybe that was the problem, maybe where I always believed actions spoke louder than words, maybe it was the words she really needed to hear. And if there was ANY possibility I was going to lose her in a matter of days, I wanted to be sure she had no doubts how I felt.

"Sookie, my lover. Maybe I assumed that you knew how I felt because I felt that my actions spoke for themselves. To me love is respecting a person, being there for them, supporting them, protecting them. I have strove hard to make sure I have done each of these things for you the moment I knew I felt something beyond curiosity towards you. It is hard for me to speak words that humans seem to throw around so casually, because love was something that I had searched for many years, something I wanted to share with someone but couldn't find the right person. Love is a word that scares me, because it puts me in a vulnerable situation, but it is also something I have craved for my entire existence, as well as during my human life. But Sookie, listen to me," and at this, I placed my finger under her chin and looked directly into her eyes, allowing her to see exactly how vulnerable that word left me as red tears streaked down my face, "I am no longer scared of that word. I say those three words freely to you now and will continue to do so until we are parted by death. I Love You. If the words are what you need to hear, then I say them freely. I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

She raised her finger, stroking my face softly as she wiped a bloody tear away as I had done so many times and placed her finger to her lips, just as I had done so many times before. "I love you too, Eric Northman" she said softly and smiled. If I had a heart, it would have done flip flops hearing the sound of those words, words I had craved for so many lifetimes.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table and wanted to kill father time and drain him dry if he did indeed exist. I wanted to stay in this bed, with this woman for all eternity but I knew we had to go. I changed shirts (something about Sookie and silk shirts.. when the water works start, shirts get ruined, and now she cried blood) and together we walked hand in hand down to the den, where we found Pam in downtime. I expected some sarcastic comment when she saw us and my change of attire but instead she calmly stated "Eric, we have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay on this.. Didn't mean to leave everyone hanging.. Been really busy at work.. Also, I am going to TRY to get chapter 6 published quickly but if not, it wont be up til Oct 1st. I'm going on my late Honeymoon to Disney World, leaving on Tuesday..

**Disclaimer: As always, these characters are not mine but belong to Charlaine Harris.. but thankfully Eric lets me borrow him every so often to do with him as I will while hubby plays video games :)**

There of course was "a problem". There's always a problem of some sort or another. Nothing can ever be easy. It's just not the way that it works. Of course, right now, I really was not in a mood for a problem, big or small. Right now, I could hear the seconds ticking away on some proverbial clock in the back of my mind, clicking down to the tune of a week, maybe two. Anything else I had to deal with would take away from that precious time frame and exhaust moments needed to be spent solving the current problem at hand. But I could see the apprehension on Pam's face and Pam knew the seriousness of the situation regarding Sookie. Pam wouldn't bring up whatever this "problem" was at a time like this unless it required an urgent response.

"Pam, I don't have time for problems right now" I said anyway, the weariness in my voice surprising even myself. I was tired. Probably more tired then I had ever been in my 1000 years. In just a matter of hours, my heart had rejoiced at the idea of Sookie being with me for eternity, to having that same heart cleaved into two with the realization that the one love that I had searched for might be ripped from me in a little under two weeks, amounting to only moments in my long existence. Preserving my love was the first and foremost priority, anything else at this point existed much lower on my list.

"You're probably going to have to make time for this problem. Seems our friend Bill Compton was worried about our precious little Sookie here. When he couldn't reach her or you, he went to the King. De Castro and Compton are at Fangtasia as we speak, wanting explanations."

Fuck Bill Compton. The vampire has been a thorn in my side ever since he came back to Area 5. I should have staked that bastard back when he pulled his shit with Lorena but I knew if I had, Sookie would have never forgiven me. Instead, he still walked in the moonlight, creating more problems then I really wanted to deal with. I didn't have time to deal with the king. I wanted to be on my way to New Orleans to see the Oracle, to find out how to stop the hourglass counting down my beloved Sookie's life. But what could I do. If I didn't go to the King, then I would surely put myself, Pam, and most importantly Sookie at risk if finally I do find the answers I am searching for.

"We must go see Felipe. That cannot be avoided. However, Pam, we are not to speak a word about Sookie's situation. As far as he needs to know, we are looking for her as well. Understood?"

"Understood"

I looked at Sookie. The fear in hear eyes spoke volumes to me. She was frightened and I could not blame her in the least. Seeing such a change in this woman, who was such a spitfire when she was warm but now trembling like a kitten in a thunderstorm, softened me. I ached for her, to give her my strength, to be the shelter she needed from the torrential rains as the lightening cracked around her. I took her hand gently, pulling her towards be, enveloping her in my arms, cradling her against my chest and brought my lips to her's - softly, gently.. I didn't give a shit if Pam saw or if she even cared at this point. All that mattered to me was this precious being, my child's child, the love of my life. I'd hid my feelings way too long, from everyone, but most importantly, to myself. No more. She was scared and she needed me and I wasn't going to let her down.

I pulled slowly away from her, caressing her face in my hands and looked deeply into her eyes. She needed to know I was serious.

"Sookie, we're going to go to Fangtasia, including you. However, I'm going to need you to stay out of sight. As things stand right now, I do not feel our kind can detect you. You have no signature, not of human, not of vampire. I'll guide you to a safe room that I have hidden, only myself and Pam know of it. I have installed an intercom system where I can listen to anything going on inside the club. I do not want to keep any secrets from you and to have to explain what happened with Felipe will take up precious time that we do not have. It would be easier just to allow you to listen from a safe place as it occurs. You will not leave the safe place until either myself or Pam come to get you. Understand, this is very important Sookie. We will protect you. Nothing will happen to you as long as either of us still walks this earth. Everything that is important to me is currently in this room and I will fight for either of you til my death. Do you understand?"

She only shook her head but her voice whispered softly in my mind. "_I understand. I am scared but I trust you Eric. I have no other option but to trust you, but even if I had the choice, I would still trust you._"

I smiled at her. My Sookie, finally mine, by her own choice. The Goddess had smiled down at me and delivered to me the one thing she knew I needed. She had delivered to me love in the form of this precious package, so tender and good. I pulled her back against me, kissing the top of her head, missing the sweet scent of her hair but relishing the gift I had been given instead.

I saw Pam rise from the couch where she had been sitting and move toward us. Our eyes met and she smiled, her hand rising to fall upon Sookie's shoulder. Sookie turned to look at her and imagine my surprise when Pam pulled her towards her as well, circling her arms around the child she had created and embracing her. I heard Sookie sob softly against my child's shoulder and I heard a softness in Pam's voice that I don't believe I had ever heard.

"I will protect you to my death as well, little Sookie. Not because my master would command it, though I know he will, but because I choose to. My life is gladly forfeited for yours if the need arises."

She said nothing more but honestly, what else could have been said. She again looked into my eyes and I knew the words were sincere. My cold heart burst with pride as I looked at my two girls, embraced in love. I saw no jealousy in Pam's eyes, not that I would have expected it. I had not, however, expected Pam to accept anyone the way that she had accepted Sookie, even from the start of this journey.

"We must go. Let's get this shit over with so we can do what's important."

The two vampires released each other, Pam's eyes looking kindly at Sookie, the love she bore for her child evident. They both nodded and turned, expectantly, waiting for instructions.

"Pam, you drive. They will be watching for my Corvette. When we get there, I'll show Sookie down to the safe room and then we'll enter together. "

The drive to Fangtasia was edging on my nerves. I wanted this to be done with. I needed to invest my time on the predicament with Sookie, not on chasing rabbits with Felipe and Compton. I sat in the back of Pam's BMW, feeling the bond I had with Sookie undulating with so much fear. I sent feelings of love and comfort to her though the bond, trying to ease her if only slightly.

"_I love you Eric"_

"_And I love you Sookie. Hear the words but feel my heart. I have never lied to you, you know this, and so my words must be true. But if you have any doubts, only feel what my heart tells you."_

"_Eric, what if we can't find the answer? What if there isn't an answer? Then what?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If I cannot feed and I cannot sleep, what will happen? Dr Ludwig said two weeks max. What will happen in those two weeks? Will it be painful?"_

The thought of her suffering, her body being consumed by itself in order to sustain itself until it could no longer continue to do so, the very idea brought tears to my eyes. Yes, she would suffer and it would be painful. There was no way I would allow that to happen. I would have much rather have seen her die of old age, wrinkled and decrepit in her own bed as the reaper himself took her in her sleep, then to have to watch this young vibrant woman waste to nothingness. Losing her would be losing myself.

"_My love, if the oracle says there's no solution, then before two weeks is over, you and I shall meet the sun together."_

I felt her sadness through the bond as she sighed softly, laying her head against my chest.

"_Thank you Eric"_ Her words shocked me.

"_Why do you thank me? Am I not the one to have caused this? Had I not lost my composure and thought irrationally, would you have made the choice to become vampire? I feel as if my actions resulted in you making a rash decision in order to prove something to me. It should be me thanking you, Sookie Stackhouse. Thanking you for loving me enough to want to give me eternity."_

"_I do love you. Even before you were cursed, I knew that I felt love for you. Then, when Hallow put that spell on you, any doubts about my feelings were gone. My heart knew, but my brain wouldn't accept it. I kept telling myself it was the bond but I was just fooling myself. I'm so sorry. If I had just stopped trying to convince myself I didn't feel the way I did, I could have just gave into it and accepted you and your love as well."_

"_Sookie, lets both be honest here. I did not make things easy for you, so do not take this blame all on yourself. I'm the one that shut myself away from you when I should have been at your doorstep as soon as the sun went down. Other than those days when I was cursed, when have I never just showed up to be with you, maybe watch one of those movies you like so much, or just ask how your day was? I was just as much in denial as you claim you were. But that's the past. There's nothing you or I can do to change that. There's a whole future ahead of us to fix those wrongs, to make our own memories and to spend an eternity together doing just that."_

As the facade of Fangtasia came into view, she sat up and I could feel her mentally preparing herself for this next adventure. She had always bolstered the courage when she needed it, in Dallas, in Rhodes, in New Orleans. I sent her more love and strength through our bond, flooding her with warmth and security. I would protect her.

"Stop her Pam, don't pull in just yet. Let me sneak over and get Sookie set up in the safe room before we drive up just in case someone's looking for us."

Before the car could come to a complete stop in the parking lot of a nearby Jack in the Box restaurant, I grabbed Sookie in my arms and took to the sky, silently descending upon my club. From the dark alley I could make sure that nobody was watching the side of the building where the entrance of my safe haven was. The room was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself. Disguised to look as if a hatch for access to a public utility, it was several hundred feet away from the building beside a dumpster for a neighboring business in the same building . Nobody would suspect that it would have anything to do with Fangtasia. Once unlocked, a corridor descended under the building and then turned towards the direction of the club. Underneath several tons of concrete and earth as well as pipelines for various utilities for the building, it was soundproof, fireproof and most of all, vampireproof.

I opened the small door to the intercom station, powering the system up and then selecting to have the feed stream from my office. At the moment, all I could hear was someone pacing, their breathing heavy and their steps hard. At least one living being was in my office at the moment. It better not be that damn weretiger.

"This is the controls for the intercom. It is a one way system, so you will be able to hear all that is said in the office but you will not have to worry about being overheard down here. " I pointed to the various buttons, each labeled to the different areas of the bar. "These buttons switch where the stream is coming from. If for any reason our conversation leaves the office, I will give you a signal as to which button to push. I do not foresee us leaving the office, however. Felipe is going to want to conduct business in private and away from prying eyes or ears. But just in case, I want you to know how to change streams. Think you can do this?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that, as long as its nothing more than pushing a button. After all, I'm only a waitress" She smiled and I knew she was trying to make a joke. I kissed her, this time hard and greedily, my tongue dancing with her's as I felt her fangs descend. Oh Goddess how I wanted her, to feel myself in her, to see her body arching with pleasure. But now wasn't the time. I knew if I started something, it would be a LONG time before I finished it. With what little bit of sanity I had left, I pulled myself away. I could see the dissatisfaction on her face and laughed, placing the tip of my finger on her lips before I could protest.

"All in good time, my lover. Trust me, I want nothing more than to just rip your clothes off here and now and spend hours pleasing you. There will be time, I promise. "

A cough over the intercom brought us both back to reality.

"Stay here. Remember, nobody but myself or Pam will come and get you." I slid my fingers underneath a small shelf and a drawer popped open, displaying a sword and two stakes. "If anyone else besides the two of us enters this room, jab this into their chest". I handed her one of the stakes. Then I switched on a small tv monitor and a camera feed from the entrance of the corridor came to life. "You'll be able to see if anyone else is coming so you'll be ready. Now, on with the show".

I kissed her one last time and took down the corridor at vampire speed, closing and locking it behind me and taking to the sky. I found the BMW where I had left it, Pam waiting patiently.

"I assume you have her all locked up?"

"She is secure" I said, trying to get my mind into the game. "I know it goes without repeating, however, we have not seen Sookie. I saw her last when she and I shared harsh words. You have not seen her at all. Felipe is not to know she came to you to be turned. As far as we are both concerned, tonight was the first we have heard of her disappearance. He will not be able to detect her on either of us since she no longer smells human, nor does she smell vampire. If anything happens to me, you get Sookie out of there and you leave the state. Understand?"

"Understood. And don't worry, Eric, nothing will happen. Felipe is a pussy anyway."

I chuckled. Yeah, she was right, he was a pompous ass, but that was about it. Damn Vegas vampires.

Victor Madden was waiting by the employee entrance as we pulled into my reserved space. Great, this was getting better by the minute.

"Northman. The King has been waiting for quite some time for you to arrive."

"I'm sorry for the King's inconvenience, however, upon hearing that nobody had heard from Sookie, I was making a few phone calls to see if anyone has heard from her."

"You can explain that to the King, lets go"

Before he could enter, I pushed past him and headed towards my office. Pam followed. I'll be damned if I'm going to let that shit act like he was above me in my own establishment. I found the King sitting at my desk, in my chair no less, Bill Compton sitting on the couch, and Jason Stackhouse pacing the floor. So that's who the human was. Just wonderful. Before I even had the opportunity to address Felipe, the dumbass has to run his mouth.

"What the fuck have you done to my sister?" Well, this is definitely starting off well. I felt my fangs slide out and I looked at Stackhouse with a look that told him I meant business.

"I assure you that I have done nothing to your sister, at least nothing recently. The last time I did anything with your sister, I can assure you, I left her quite satiated and in a far more pleasurable state then I found her."

And then, the King spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Won't be another update for a while.. But hopefully this will suffice until I get back.. :) Thanks for all the wonderful feedback.. I do appreciate it all. Also, I'm going to go ahead and switch this to a M rating. Right now its just because of the language, but before to long we'll have something really juicy going on that wont be for younger eyes :)

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but are the property of Charlaine Harris. Damn is she lucky.. but at least she's nice enough to loan a hot blonde viking out to me every now and then :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Mr Stackhouse, nothing will be resolved if you report to accusations and violence. I would advise you to allow us to handle things in a diplomatic way rather than flying off the handle."

Sookie's brother had started to charge at me but came to a halt when the king started speaking. At least the dipshit had enough sense to know when to back down. It was apparent that Sookie had inherited the brains of the family while Jason had managed irrationality and recklessness. I watched as the moron puffed out his chest then leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of this chest, legs crossed at the ankles. Hopefully Sookie wasn't too shook up knowing her brother was alone in a room with five vampires.

"Eric Northman, I assume you know why we are here?"

"Yes, your majesty. Pam tells me that Sookie has not been heard of in a few days and that Bill contacted you out of concern."

I took a moment to look over at Bill. Mr Southern Gentleman himself with those gay ass sideburns. I know he cares about her and tries his hardest to show it, but sometimes he oversteps his boundaries. Bringing de Castro into this was poor judgment on his part. IF there was a problem, what did he think would be accomplished by bringing the king to Louisiana. As an investigator himself, he should have at least taken some time to try to figure out what was going on in the first place. Maybe I would have even trusted him enough to pry his mind on Sookie's situation to see if he had known of a similar situation in the past. Surely something like this had happened before and he had come across it while researching his database. Instead, he ran to the King like the little bitch that he is. I bet Bill Compton got harassed when he was a child and cried to his momma every night. I pictured in my head little Billy Compton, sucking his thumb and holding on to his mom's dress skirts, looking exactly as he does right now.

"Mr Compton says that Miss Stackhouse was quite distraught when she came to see him four nights ago. He says she mentioned you and she had a parting of ways."

"That is correct your Highness. Sookie was upset with me and in not so many words told me she no longer wanted my presence in her life. I made my leave and have not nothered her since." Well, hey, it was the truth. I left and she found me in the park. She came home with me by her own choice. So it wasn't a lie.

"Mr Compton also says that he could not reach you for three days following her disappearance. How do you explain that coincidence?"

"Very simply, your majesty. I wanted to be alone. I needed some time to figure out my feelings at being rejected by a human. I did not answer my phone and I locked myself into seclusion from what was not a matter of immediate importance to me at the time. I simply did not feel like Bill Compton was worth my time at that moment." I met Compton's eyes as I spoke that last statement. If looks could kill, well, lets just say Compton would have me burning in hell. I gave him a crooked smile. Like I give a flying fuck what he thinks. He glanced back down at the floor and I continued.

"Had I known however that his urgency to reach me was in regards to Sookie or her well being, I would have made the time. However, as I heard straight from the human's mouth that she wanted me to meet my second death, I did not expect his calls to be out of concern for her."

The king shook his head, appearing to be lost in thought regarding my statement. I'd be willing to bet it was just for show. The only reason he was concerned about Sookie at all was because he considered her an asset to his kingdom. If concerned me, however, that now that Sookie was a vampire, she was now under his jurisdiction as one of his subjects. If we figured out a way to find the solution to her mystery, maybe I might have to do something to change that. I never wanted to be the King, but for her protection I would consider anything. Overthrowing de Castro and killing Madden and ruling Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada would be a small price to pay in order to ensure Sookie's safety. The wheels in my head started to turn, plotting even now as I stood before de Castro and playing the loyal subject.

"You-" he started, looking at Pam, "What role do you play in any of this?"

Pam, the ever efficient actress didn't miss a beat as she went into her cynical vampire routine. "Honestly, I don't see why my master makes all this fuss over a human who doesn't even want him. I personally don't have time for it and I find it demeaning to our kind. Although I do find enjoyment out of watching him and Bill quarreling like a couple of school girls over her. It's quite amusing. As far as the girl goes, I haven't seen her nor would I expect to see her. It seems that Bill is the last one to have had contact with her however."

Bill rose from his seat at vampire speed, lunging at Pam and roaring "Don't turn this one me. You and I both know what the hell is going on here. He turned her and you're covering for him. That's why I couldn't contact him for three days. He went to ground with her."

He turned back towards me, literally pointing in my face and shouting, spittle splattering me in the face. Oh yes, I was going to enjoy the moment I finally got to stake this asshole. I envisioned the look in his eyes when he realized it was happening, his final death having come to meet him by my own hands. I would laugh in his face, the sobbing idiot that he was, and make sure that he knew his time had come. I might even make him beg for it.

"You just couldn't hand it, could you Viking? She didn't want you so you had to take her for yourself by force. Turned her so you could be her maker, knowing she would have to obey you and stay with you. Or maybe you just killed her instead. Is that what happened, Eric? You decided if you couldn't have her, you'd just drain her dry and ditch her body somewhere nobody could find it, Eric.."

Before my name had finished crossing his lips, I had my fingers around his throat, my fangs exposed in anger. The fucker had crossed the line and I needed to know it.

"As your Sheriff, you do not have the authority to speak with me so callously William Compton."

I had forgotten that Jason was in the room until to the left of me I heard him whisper "Sookie's dead?". I turned towards him, my grip still around Bill's throat. Bill was at least smart enough to stay still and not struggle. "I did not kill your sister, Stackhouse. As aggravated as she may make me at times, I would never bring harm to her. She is too valuable to me."

If only he knew how true those words were. I may be in the role of Sheriff, but the truth was, she was valuable to me. Not as an asset to me, though she had defiantly gotten my ass out of a bind or two. She was resourceful if nothing else. Her telepathy had been a Goddess send on more than one occasion as well. But the truth was, she was valuable to my heart. If I lost her, I would lose myself. How a human (now a vampire) had managed to rebuild the man that I once was surprised me but I knew better than to question a gift from the Goddess herself.

I turned my attention back to Bill. He was the reason I was here instead of halfway to New Orleans. "Maybe it was you who decided you couldn't handle her rejection. Maybe you couldn't handle knowing she was living so close to you but didn't want you. You screwed her over and then expected her to forgive and forget. Maybe she came to you, upset over our fight. You tried to comfort her and when she rejected you yet again, you snapped. You want to point fingers, Compton, well lets play what if."

A throat cleared and I was immediately re-aware of the audience in the room. Felipe gave us both a look that said he was not amused with the current conversation.

"Now, if you two are finished playing 'my dick is bigger than your dick', maybe we can continue?"

No shit, I had things I had to do. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Only 20 minutes had passed wince I had entered the office but it seemed to me an eternity. I wanted to be on my way to New Orleans to meet with the Oracle. I wanted to find the cure to the curse, to make things right for my Sookie, to begin spending that eternity together that she had tried to give us. That was so much more important to me than Bill Compton or Jason Stackhouse or even Felipe de Castro. I glanced at Pam who seemed to be reading my mind. I let go of Compton, who would eventually pay for his offense at a later date. Goddess help him if there was not a positive outcome for Sookie – I'd kill the bastard just for the enjoyment of staking him before I met the sun.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty" I heard Kiss Ass Compton mumble beside me.

"We all know mine is bigger anyway" I smiled. "After all, Sookie did call it my Gracious Plenty." I knew Sookie was going to kill me for that but the look on Bill's face was well worth it. Even the King chuckled although I do not know if it was over the statement itself or the defeated look on Bill's face. Jason seemed aghast and looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Hell, he'd get over it. If it was embarrassing for him to know his sister had a sex life, then he should have considered her feelings each time she had to listen to his wild stories.

"Now that we've established that pertinent piece of information Mr Northman, and I am sure each of us are more enlightened knowing how well endowed you must be, lets get back to the problem at hand. Miss Stackhouse is missing. Mr Compton brings up one valid argument Mr Northman. It seems you were out of contact for enough time for you to have taken Miss Stackhouse to ground. Do you have anyone who can verify your whereabouts during that time frame?"

"Yes, your Highness. While I may have failed to answer calls from Mr Compton, my day man, Bobby Burnhan and myself had several conversations regarding business matters during that time. My child Pam also had contact with me and there are also faxes and emails regarding business transactions done during those nights that have both date and time stamps on them." Put that in your pipe and smoke it Bill.

"Well, it seems we are at an impasse but we all want the same solution. We want Miss Stackhouse found and we want her found in sound condition. Mr Northman, it is my understanding that you have a blood bond with Miss Stackhouse, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Pleasure ran through me as I felt Sookie strengthen the bond between us, letting me know she was there with me. And then, out of no where I heard her voice in my mind - "_Hurry this up so you can come down here and fuck me!"_

Holy shit, I about lost it right there. Keeping a straight face and trying to concentrate on what the King was saying, I chanced answering her. "_Where the hell did that come from?"_

"_All that talk about who's got the bigger dick has me craving your gracious plenty."_

Well well, what a dirty little nymph. Quickly I answered de Castro the best I could, hoping I was answering the right question. "No sir, I cannot contact her through the bond." "_Liar, Liar pants on fire" "_but I have no doubt that she is safe at the moment because I did not feel the bond break." "_Safe and waiting for you to come and take me."_ Okay, so when did Sookie become so brazen. I took a step to the right so that one of the two chairs in front of my desk could shield my ever growing "Gracious Plenty". How the hell would I explain an erection the size of Texas during a somber conversation to the King?

"Are there any other vampires Miss Stackhouse would have went to that would be willing to turn her?"

"Not to my knowledge your Highness. As far as I know, the only vampires that she would consider going to are all in this room."

"I am only going to say this once. I want her found. When she is found, I want to know. If the girl is found dead, I want to know. If there are fang marks on her, someone is going to pay. Mr Compton, you will keep your Sheriff informed of what information you find. Mr Northman, you will keep me informed." And with that, he rose from my desk and walked out, Victor behind him.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts, trying to push out images of Sookie and the things I was going to do with her when I got her alone, and focused on the problem. I was left in the room with Pam, Bill and Jason.

"Now that the charade is over, its time you both know what's going on. But I will warn you now, if either of you speak a word about any of this before the right time, a price will be paid. There is NO grey area in this discussion. If you can agree to this I will take you to Sookie."

"_Guess that means I'm not getting any?"_

"_No, at least right now. All in good time, my lover."_

"Now, lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

I really wasn't in any mood to play games with Sookie's brother or with Bill. Time was still ticking away at the clock but I hoped that maybe letting them in on the situation would prevent more problems in the near future. I couldn't waste any more time having to play stupid to the king because Compton was sticking his nose into everything and blowing the whistle every few minutes. If they knew what was going on, maybe Bill could be of some use.

We walked into a small conference room towards the back of the office, a room I didn't use very often but designed for more formal meetings requiring more attendees then my office could hold. In the center of the room was a large table surrounded by 20 chairs and a small bar in the back stocked with warmed True Bloods and cold beer.

"Gentlemen, I will be a few moments. Make yourselves comfortable, have a drink and remain here."

"I thought you were taking us to my sister."

"Jason, I have no time to argue. I will bring your sister here but at this point, I need you to follow my directions. Understood?"

He just nodded, grabbed a beer and kicked his feet up on the table, glaring at me. Bill took a seat at the table without saying a word.

"Pam, stay here and make sure our guest remain comfortable and undisturbed." Pam didn't need any explanation beyond that. Nobody was to leave this room and nobody was to enter except for myself. She nodded and I left the room, taking a quick glance at the time on my way out the door. Forty five minutes since we had arrived to meet with the King. If I could be out the door again in less than 30 and be on the road to New Orleans, I would be happy. Hopefully Jason and Bill could both comprehend the seriousness of the matter, at least enough not to ask unnecessary questions and waste more time then had already been lost. I wasn't in the mood for any of Jason's dramatics for one, nor Bill and his melancholy bullshit.

At vampire speed, I took to the air and circled out at about a two mile radius. I wasn't sure if Fangtasia was being watched, if maybe Victor had stayed behind. I didn't detect anything out of the ordinary as I was coming out the door, but one could never be too sure. I landed softly about 500 feet away from the entrance of the safe room, scanned to be sure it was still safe and then hastily made my way down the corridor. I found Sookie waiting much the way I left her. Under the florescent lights of the safe room, her skin looked much like bisque porcelain, with just a touch of color thanks to her dark tan prior . She could easily pass for human by humans. To a vampire, she would be a mystery, looking human but with no heartbeat, with fangs but no signature of a human or vampire.

"As you already know, your bother and Bill are upstairs waiting. We don't have a lot of time to spend explaining things to them, however it is in our best interest to let them in on the situation. If they continue to believe you are missing, they will be a thorn in our side and will drain precious time we do not have. "

She shook her head in understanding. I took her by the hand and pulled her close, my arms enveloping her in safety. "Don't worry lover, we're going to figure this out. I am not prepared to let you go now that I have you for eternity."

"I hope so Eric. I wasted so much time fighting these feelings and when I finally figure things out, it seems like nothing worked out right."

"It will work out. Come on, lets go upstairs and deal with Bill and Jason. I know you'll probably feel better with Jason knowing you're okay and maybe Bill has some knowledge that can be useful to us." I kissed her softly and then together, hand in hand, we walked back out into the night and quickly made our way into the employees entrance and into the office. Pam was waiting by the door and put her arm around Sookie's shoulder and together the three of us entered the conference room.

"Bill, Jason, I believe you both will be relieved to see that Sookie is safe" I said and watched the expression on both men's faces as we entered. I shut and locked the door behind us. Bill's eyes grew wide. Jason stood up and ran over to his sister, who embraced him softly but with hesitation.

"_I can still read his mind. He knows something's not right. He's confused. I don't look vampire to him but he knows my skin is too cool to the touch. What do I tell him?" _I heard her softly in my mind.

"_The truth is always a good place to start."_

"Jason, it's alright. This was my choice."

"You're a fucking vamp? Sookie, Gran would roll over in her grave if she saw this."

"Jason, you were not given a choice to become a were-panther. You were bitten against your will. However, given a choice or not, you are a supe and you enjoy it. Well, I chose to become a vampire. I never fit in growing up with normal people, you of all people know that. When I met Bill and was introduced to vampires, I felt normal for the first time. I felt needed. And then I fell in love with Eric and while I didn't want to believe this is what I really wanted, I couldn't fight it anymore. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to fit in. The vamps excepted me for who I was, even though I was still human. This life is where I belong Jason and I think Gran would accept that. She would want me to be happy and Eric makes me happy."

"But you're dead Sookie. What the fuck?"

"I feel more alive now then I ever have Jason. Be happy for me, please? I've accepted everything about you without judgment, even when you married Crystal, which I knew was a huge mistake. "

"I love you sis, but its going to take me a while to get use to this. You'll always be my little sis though."

"Thank you Jason. I love you too."

With that much over, it was time to see what Compton could bring to the situation.

"Bill, as you can see, Sookie has been turned. However, I was not lying when I said I did not turn her. She came to me before dawn as she is now. It came as big of a shock to me as it has to be to you. " I did not know if he believed me, and frankly I really didn't give a shit if he did or not. But if he could be of any use, it would be better to handle him with kid gloves. " However, I need your help with some things."

"Why the hell should I help you, Northman."

"Because as your Sheriff, I am telling you to. And as you are a friend of Sookies, I am pleading to you. Unless we find some answers pretty quickly, then we all lose." And then, I filled them in on the predicament. Jason's eyes widened but listened as I told them the time frame Dr Ludwig had given us, as I explained she could not feed (synthetic, blood or human food) nor sleep.

When I was finished, I was emotionally drained in a way I had never experienced before. Telling all the facts together left me feeling empty and helpless. As powerful as I was, as old as I was, there was nothing I could do without help to help Sookie. I was completely helpless, a feeling lost to be before now in my 1000 years. I rose from my chair and excused myself, walking out into my office and taking a few moments to pull myself together. I couldn't let her see me like this, weak and terrified. I was not ashamed of how I was feeling however. I wanted love and had found it, something I had never thought possible. I was not ashamed of being scared of losing something so precious and I didn't care if Compton knew I felt this way since I was sure he would probably feel close to the same since I knew he loved her as well. I was more scared of Sookie to see me break when she needed me to be strong for the both of us. I closed myself off from the bond as I walked to the bathroom in my office, closing the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't very old when I was turned but suddenly the face glancing back at me in the mirror looked all of my 1000 years. I braced myself on the basin of the sink and hung my head as crimson drops fell against the white enamel. Sobs wreched through me as I broke down, giving myself over emotions I had never before felt. About 10 minutes had passed before I was able to recompose myself. I ran cool water over my face, washing away the traces of scarlet tears that had marked my face. I took a few unnecessary but cleansing breaths and pulled myself back together.

Upon entering the conference room, I noted Bill had his computer out and was typing away while Jason, Pam and Sookie looked over his shoulder. Sookie looked up at me, our eyes met and I gave her a weak smile. I grabbed a bottle of blood from the warmer and walked to the group, my arm protectively around my love.

"Well?" I asked Bill.

"Nothing really to report. I've never come across anything like this before. I've been crossing the information I've got but coming back empty handed. "

"We've wasted enough time. We're going to see the Oracle tonight. "

"I'll come with you then"

"No, Bill. I need you here. Keep researching and see what you can come up with. But keep this information between us. It would not help anything to let the King know about Sookie. Jason, same goes for you. Stay here. If anyone asks, you know nothing."

"Eric, please, I don't want to lose my sister. She's all I have left. "

"I'm not about to let anything happen to your sister. You have my word on it."

Sookie and Jason said their goodbyes while I filled Bill in on our plans. I hoped that somehow, someone would find the solution. The more people we had working on it, the better.

Within minutes, we were back in Pam's BMW flying down the interstate heading towards New Orleans. Though the city had been devastated by Hurricane Katrina, luckily the Oracle was still there and had agreed to meet with us tonight. Hopefully, by the end of tonight, this would be behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope everyone likes this chapter.. I know the last one was really short so I put alot more into this one.. Feedback is always appreciated, tell me what you like or tell me what you don't like.. And thanks to everyone who has left feedback so far.. its definitely addictive :)

**DISCLAIMER: As always, these characters are the work of Charlaine Harris and the Southern Vampire Series.. I just borrow Eric for long lonely nights while hubby plays on the PS3 :)**

The ride to New Orleans was completely uneventful. My phone remained silent, telling me that back in Shreveport, Bill had found nothing of any use to me. Sookie for the most part stared out the window, lost in her thoughts. Occasionally I would pick up a stray thought from her but I allow her her privacy. I could feel how scared she was through the bond and tried to send warmth and comfort to her and to block my own misgivings from her. From time to time, I could see Pam glancing into the rear view mirror, concern in her eyes. I knew my child was worried as I was, each of us feeling helpless in our own way. My mind drifted back to past events surrounding myself and my lover. I remembered the night she got staked at "Club Dead", the trust in her eyes and the way she clung to my hand at a time when she was in so much pain. I had been terrified that I was going to lose her then although I had never let her know how scared I was.

Since the day we had met, I had tried to be there for her when I knew nobody else would be. Bill had done me a favor bringing her to my attention, that much I could thank him for. I knew he would never have cherished her the way she should be, would never be able to love her the way I could. He resented what he was and in such, he could never truly accept another if he could not accept himself. To him, she was a link to humanity, something he could hold on to in an effort to hold on to what he had once been. He would use her as he tried to grasp that part of him he could never let go and when he realized that his efforts were in vain, he would resent her for being what he was not. I pitied Compton for his selfishness. I could not remember ever clinging to the past the way he has, trying so hard to regain something that would forever elude. Maybe it had something to do with the way he had been turned against his will. I worried that maybe Sookie would feel the same, regretting her decision to be turned. Would she eventually resent me for her rash decision?

"_Never" _she said softly. _"I knew what I was getting into when I asked Pam to turn me. It was my decision."_

"_I know lover. But did you make this decision because of me? I could never be more thrilled that you made this choice, but years from now, when everyone you know is dead and gone but you still remain, will you wish for your own death?"_

"_Unless you are gone as well, then I will not be alone. I have you and I have Pam."_

I smiled. I would always be there for her if given the chance, as I was sure Pam would as well. I remembered once Bill saying "Sookie is mine", but he was wrong. Sookie was ours. She belonged to us now, part of our family and we would protect her without a second thought against anyone who threatened her. There would be no penance too high the price to protect her, I would stake the King himself if it came to it.

"I hope it never comes to that" she spoke aloud.

"Comes to what?" Pam asked, glancing at us from the rear view mirror.

"Staking the king" Sookie answered.

"Granted, the bastard deserves it, but who would stake the king?"

"I would if it proved necessary for Sookie's survival" I answered.

"Do you think it would come to that? Now that she's vampire, do you think Felipe will be so interested in her?"

"More so then before. Pam, her telepathy now extends beyond humans. She can read my mind and we can communicate silently."

"What about other vampires? Sookie, can you hear others of our kind besides Eric?"

"I don't know, I haven't really tried."

"Okay, well, what am I thinking now?"

"ICK!! That's disgusting.. He's my brother Pam."

"Yup, she can read others as well" Pam giggled, a wicked smile on her face.

"We're better off if we keep this information to ourselves. Felipe would want her even more knowing what she's capable of now. Eventually, I'm sure he will find out but the longer we can keep this knowledge from him the better we'll all be. When the time comes, we'll do whatever necessary to protect her. If it requires a wooden stake, so be it. I'd gladly take over the kingdom if it means having Sookie as our queen."

"Queen? Eric, we're not even sure I'll be around in two weeks and now you're talking about me being Queen of Louisiana?"

"Not just Louisiana. Nevada and Arkansas too, remember." Pam piped in.

"One thing at a time. We'll cross that bridge if necessary if it comes to that but right now, we have enough on our plate."

"Queen Sookie. I like the sound of that"

"Pam, enough!"

"Yes Master."

Although, I had to admit, I did like the sound of that as well. Sophie Anne Leclerc had been a great queen, for what it was worth but I knew that as queen, Sookie would be better. Everyone who knew her loved her and the vampires she would rule would be no different. Once again, the wheels in my head began to turn, plotting against the King. I knew that many were unhappy with the turn of events that had led Felipe de Castro to rule Louisiana and those same vampires would be thrilled to see him suffer the fate that their beloved queen had suffered. To have attacked Sophie at such a time as he had was unforgivable. To extinguish the sheriffs of Louisiana the way he had only made those left behind loath him that much more. He was greedy, he was uncouth and he was despised by his subjects. Because of that, the subjects of Louisiana and Arkansas would probably embrace Sookie as their Queen as a breathe of fresh air, even if it meant having me as their King. I had always told myself ruling a kingdom was not what I wanted, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was in the cards for me.

"_Eric?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I can see you as King. You'd be stern yet fair. But me as Queen? Is that even possible?"_

"_Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_First off, am I even truly a vampire? Even if I live, am I wholly a vampire?"_

"_I think once we find out how to fix what is wrong, you'll convert fully."_

"_Convert?"_

"_I'm thinking that something has caused for the process to not be complete. You are indeed vampire, but some part of you hasn't changed. Like you're 98% vampire but 2% human still. We've got to figure out how to make that last percent realize you are vampire so it will change over."_

"_What if nothing will change it?"_

"_There's bound to be a way Sookie. You can't be both, only one or the other. It's easier to convince that two percent to change then it would be to change the other ninety eight back to the way it was. It's just a wiring problem."_

"_Kind of like my telepathy. It's a wiring problem, right?"_

"_I wouldn't say its a problem. A quirk maybe, but defiantly not a problem."_

"_Why can't I be normal. I wasn't normal as a human, now I'm not normal as a vampire."_

"_We'll fix it Sookie. Trust in me. Have I ever steered you wrong in the past?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why would you believe I would do so now?"_

"_I'm just scared Eric."_

"_I know you are. And I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't scared as well. But I honestly cannot believe that the Goddess has given you to me after all these years only to take you away in a heartbeat. That would be a sick cruel joke and I know she is not like that. So I put my faith in her to help us."_

She grew quiet again, lost in her own thoughts allowing me to ponder through my own. King Eric. It did have a nice ring to it, almost as nice as Queen Sookie. I'd have to take out both Felipe and Victor to achieve it but that would be a drop in the pot. Felipe underestimated me when he left me alive. If anyone out of Louisiana was a threat, I would have been the first to take out.

Pam quickly brought me out of my train of thought when she announced our arrival to New Orleans. It had been some time since I had returned to the "Crown Jewel" of Louisiana, not since Katrina, and the gem had definitely lost its luster. Even in the dark, blue was the primary color that met my eyes. FEMA blue tarps covered most of the buildings. It was positively depressing to see New Orleans in such a state. Most of the businesses I remembered were closed, windows broken or boarded up. We made our way down the streets that no longer looked as I remembered, heading towards the far side of town. How the Oracle had survived here I had no idea. The city was positively crap now and I was grateful that Shreveport was in the Northwest corner of the state.

The Oracles home looked much like the rest of the homes in the town. The windows had been boarded up and graffiti covered the bricks. Trash cluttered the streets. Residents stood around outside smoking joints and drinking, obviously up to no good. They watched with curiosity as we got out of the car and I hoped none would be stupid enough to approach three vampires nor bother the car while we were inside.

"Hey baby. Nice wheels. Wanna come over and party?"

Pam smiled seductively at them, armed the alarm on the BMW and then flashed her fangs. Each took a step back and disappeared. Pam just laughed.

"Having fun with the hooligans Pamela?"

"Always."

I shook my head and laughed. We approached the door and knocked. I was on edge. I hoped the Oracle would know how to help Sookie, but if she did not, I didn't know where to turn next.

The door opened and there she stood. The Oracle was older than I was in her human years before she was turned. She had been an Indian medicine woman of the Atakapa tribe of Louisiana and was probably close to 90 when another vampire had found her valuable and changed her over. The Atakapa were rumored to be cannibals in their time so it was fitting for one to have chosen their medicine woman for vampire. Her hair was probably jet black at one time but was now peppered with white and her sun baked caramel skin much paler then it had been. Her clothing were more modern then that of a tribe from the the 16th century but they did not cover her tribal tattoos, something both men and women of her tribe wore. Her skin was papery and thin, much like parchment and she was missing teeth, but some air about her gave off a grandmotherly affection and set you at ease. Without a word she led us inside, closing the door behind us and leading us into her sitting room.

"Eric Northman"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded at me, then turned to Sookie, her eyes inspecting each inch of my beloved.

"And you, my child, are the telepath Sookie Stackhouse. Such a beautiful child you are, the aura around you sparkles in such a rainbow of colors. But weaved between those colors is a darkness, my child. Darkness trying to grasp you and pull you under. But the colors will win dear child. Uc and talkop will over power the mēl in you."

Sookie's face looked quizical. "Uc? Talkop? I do not understand"

"Uc, Purple. Talkop, blue. They are the more abundant colors in your aura child. The colors of royalty, of strength and nobility. The darkness is mēl, black. It tries to overpower but the marriage of Uc and Talkop will not allow it to grow. It writhes in anger, undulates in the current of time but it cannot find a weakness. It throws itself against Uc and Talkop, like waves against the rocks, in hopes that it can erode one or the other, divide it as the river does the canyon walls, but Uc and Talkop stand true . Necwactāt, what you call brown, also stands guard like the giant sycamores against the rain."

She then turned and looked at myself and Pam. You could feel her stare down to every fiber of your being, knowing that someone could see something about you that you yourself would never see.

"You. You are Necwactāt." She said, pointing at Pam. "Part of you thrives in this child, a guardian against mēl. "

"I am the one who turned her" Pam answered, looking down at the floor.

"You help to keep mēl at bay. Mēl fights against you, against Necwactāt but Necwactāt stands firm, its roots planted deeply in the soil of this child. Necwactāt will not fail."

"You are also in this child. Talkop wraps itself around this child, as the ocean wraps itself around mother earth in a loving embrace. You love this child and that love wraps around her like a cocoon, protecting a beautiful butterfly inside. Talkop fights against Mēl fiercely and ferociously, the lion bearing his teeth and roaring. Talkop will not fail."

She turned back to Sookie, reaching softly and touching her cheek.

"My child, Uc is from you. Royalty is your own by right. Nobility in your blood runs strong. Uc surrounds you and dances with Talkop, undulating in a beautiful dance. The lion of Talkop gives Uc strength and power over Mēl, the roots of Necwactāt hold steadfast against Mēl and keep you grounded. Kop, white, surrounds you as well, purity and innocence that Mēl does not understand. Kop is stronger then Mēl is. Mēl knows it stands no chance against Kop but cannot give in to defeat, and so it continues to bash itself against the wall the four make. So Mēl plays tricks. Mēl is conniving and tries to make Talkop, Uc and Necwactāt think they are losing. Kop knows better and cannot be tricked so Mēl tries to ignore Kop. Kop holds Talkop, Uc and Necwactāt steadfast but they can still hear Mēl telling them it is hopeless. But they will not fail. Have faith child and Mēl will be defeated."

"But how?" I asked.

"The answer lies in Talkop. Talkop lies in you, Eric. Talkop needs more strength. As Talkop strengthens, it will overcome Mēl. Mēl cannot defeat Talkop, even though Mēl has convinced itself that it can. Oh, it tries to cleave between Talkop and Uc, knowing if it can separate the two then it can destroy Kop and ultimately win. Mēl knows that Necwactāt cannot fight because it stands ground. But just because Necwactāt cannot fight doesn't make Necwactāt useless. Necwactāt as the tree holds ground, rooted in this child, protecting from where Necwactāt stands. But its up to Talkop and Uc to defeat Mēl together. Talkop must be strengthened to join wholly with Uc, to lead Uc in the dance. "

She walked to a shelf, busying herself in crushing numerous herbs and mixing then into various liquids. After about five minutes, she brought the concoction over to a pot in her fireplace, throwing more powdered herbs into the flames creating a smoke that permeated the room, filling it with a sweet scent. She began chanting into her old language and the smoke began to undulate and chern. My head grew light as images floated on the smoke..

"Cako, the bear, the image of Necwactāt, protects you. Animal of the earth, Cako stands guard against Mēl, a towering beast who protects its young at all costs." As she said this, an image of a large brown grizzly bear appeared, swirling around Pam, the loud growl it released shaking the room and then seemed to disappeared into Pam. Her eyes opened wide but before she could say anything, the smoke reappeared and entered into Sookie..

"Niāl, the lion, the image of Talkop surrounds you, bears its teeth against Mēl and rips Mēl to shreds". As the bear before, the image of a lion appeared, swirling around me, a mighty roar thundering from its jaws, blood dripping from its teeth, and then just as quickly seemed as if it entered me. I could feel its power throughout me, rising into me and becoming me. It reappeared and wafted over to Sookie and then entered her as it had Pam.

"Cāmc, the wolf, the image of Uc resides in you child. Cāmc stands alone for most his life, a loner in a savage world, only to find itself in the moon. With the moon on Cāmc's side, Mēl is sent back into the darkness where it came from. " Once again, the smoke billowed around Sookie as the wolf appeared, circling around her. Only this time, the image became real, the wolf's image solid in appearance. It circled Sookie's legs, rubbing its muzzle against her, stood up on its hind legs and licked her face, and then, with a howl, it disappeared as quick as it appeared, the smoke seeming to enter her body as it had the two previous times. But this time, the smoke reappeared, circling above Sookie, the image of the wolf, the lion and the bear once again appearing.. I watched as the images began to undulate, writhing together and merged into one image, that of a dragon.. The dragon released a sound unbearable to hear, snapping its jaws and appearing to breathe smoke... Then it too circled Sookie and entered her.

"Together, Cako, Niāl and Cāmc cannot fail. Together, they form Kop, the dragon, which Mēl cannot defeat, no matter how Mēl tries."

She removed the pot from the fire, pouring the contents into a cup.

"Drink this, my child. Until Talkop is given strength, you will not be able to eat or sleep. If you canot eat or sleep, Kop will weaken. Normally, this would allow Mēl to break past Kop and win. This potion will strengthen Kop indefinitely. It will not allow you to eat or sleep, only Talkop can do that. Once Talkop is strengthened and has fully mated with Uc, you will be whole and Kop will defeat Mēl completely. Until then, this will sustain you. Drink."

Sookie drank the liquid. I noticed Pam take a step back and I chuckled to myself. I knew the Oracle knew what she was doing, I had faith. Pam obviously was concerned about her shoes but Sookie was able to drink the liquid and keep it down.

"That is all I can do for you. But have faith. Cako, Niāl and Cāmc will prevail. Kop will defeat Mēl. Let Talkop strengthen Uc and you will have what you want." She said as she led us to the door.

"But how?" I asked. "How do we strengthen Talkop?"

She kissed Sookie softly on the cheek.

"The answer lies within you, Eric." and then she shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this journey so far. As i stated at the first of this, I had expected originally for the first chapter to be a one shot and it has just kinda grew from there. So much is starting to set itself up, I'm not sure how long this will go for, but I hope everyone continues to enjoy. And don't worry, we've got some E/S/N coming up in the next chapter (YEAH!!!)

**Disclaimer: As always, these characters do not belong to me but to Charlaine Harris.. Eric just comes to keep me warm on these cold Michigan nights :)**

My mind was whirling as a million thoughts ran at vampiric speed through my head. The words of the Oracle kept repeating in my mind, echoing over and over. "The answer lies within in you Eric." The Oracle made it apparent that the solution was something in my grasp, I only had to find it. I had a feeling that the answer was right in front of me, within reach.. It aggravated me knowing that I wasn't seeing it. I had some respite in knowing that whatever the concoction that the old lady had mixed up, if it indeed worked, would keep the two week deadline at bay. The sound of that proverbial clock in my head still ticked away, but the hands had seemed to slow to a crawl.

Everything the old woman had said replayed vividly in my mind as if I were hitting the rewind button over and over. From what I could gather, she had assigned a color and an animal to each of us. Brown, what she kept referring to some word I couldn't repeat if I had to, was Pam, the image of the bear. It was interesting that she had described Pam as a mother bear protecting its cub, since in essence, that's exactly what Pam was, Sookie's mother by vampiric rights. I was this "talkop" she kept describing, the color blue and the image of the lion. And Sookie was the wolf, the color purple. Another interesting fact I found in the old woman's words was that she described Sookie as royalty by right, though I did not know if she was referring to Sookie's ancestry through Niall or if maybe it was a reference to the future and that Sookie was rightfully destined to be Queen. I found the reference to Sookie being the wolf who found herself in the moon particularly endearing. Maybe I was reading more into it, but it sure seemed she was a loner until she met the creatures of the night. Thinking of the three of us and the way the images had merged together was significant to how each of us now belonged to a trinity,Sookie, Pam as Sookie's maker, and myself as Sookie's lover. Part of me wondered if the blackness that the Oracle referred to might have been Bill, since Sookie had before had his blood, but I couldn't see how that would cause Sookie to not be able to rest or feed, so I drove that thought out of my mind.

Sookie had resorted to staring out the window of the car for our drive home. It was times like this that I envied her for her telepathy. While she could transmit thoughts to me silently when she wanted, there were times I really wish I could just take a look into her head and know exactly what she was thinking. Instead, I reached over and took her hand in mine, stroking the soft skin with my thumb. She turned and smiled weakly at me. She was so beautiful to me, more so now as a vampire. The vampiric blood in her veins caused the natural beauty that she had already been blessed with to intensify. Her hair was blonder and thicker and would never again know a "bad hair day" as she put it. Her blue eyes sparkled with immortality, the lashes that framed them darker and fuller. Her lips seemed all the more luscious, just waiting to be kissed. Her teeth whiter, without the problem of "morning breath". Her skin was smoother, paler and like porcelain. I knew that making love to her would be all the more better. Her body would move in ways it had not been able to. She would experience highs her body had never known before and I would be the one to show them to her.

"_Eric, I have a question for you."_ He voice broke softly through my thoughts, caressing my mind with just barely a whisper.

"_Yes, my lover?" _

"_Back when Bill was kidnapped by Lorena, you said that vampires having sexual relations with other vampires beyond the occasional one night stand type of thing was unheard of. You said it was even considered perverse. "_

"_Yes, I remember that conversation." _I knew where her line of questioning was leading, but I allowed her to finish.

"_Does this mean things will not be the same between us? Other than a one night stand, will we not be together like that?"_

"_Things are different with us, lover. It's frowned upon because a relationship like that gives one partner more control over the other. However, prior to your being turned, you and I were bonded. It seems that our bond, rather than being diminished when you were turned, has only intensified and strengthened. We are on even ground, more so now since you are vampire. Plus, I do not believe either of us could take a lover besides each other, even if we wanted. While it is unheard of for two vampires to stay together for long periods of time, outside of the relationship between maker and child, I think our situation is a bit different."_

"_What about feeding? Once I am finally able to feed, will I have to feed off humans since I am a newborn? I don't think I could feel from another human, Eric. When I tried at Fangtasia the other night, just the idea turned my stomach."_

"_I don't think that will be necessary. Being a neophyte or fledgeling does not make it necessary for you to take human blood. Synthetic should be acceptable. If for whatever reason you cannot handle the synthetic, then we'll explore other options. There are bottled options that are 100% pure, they are just not advertised because humans would be uncomfortable knowing they existed."_

She sighed softly to herself, leaning her body against mine. I remembered a number of nights when I had crawled in bed with her and her skin would be so warm and fragrant, almost overpowering to me. Now her temperature was close to my own and she felt natural against me.

"_How long before dawn?"_ she asked, her eyes closed and her cheek against my chest.

"_Less than 2 hours. We'll make it back to Shreveport with just a bit of time to spare before the sun rises. Do you wish to lay with me at my home again?"_

"_Yes, please. I don't know where else I could go. I have the hidey hole in the closet at my own home, but I'm not sure I want to be alone, especially just to lay there for 8 hours by myself. I'll grab a couple of books from your library if that's okay and I'll read while you sleep?"_

"_That's acceptable." _The thought of her laying beside me while I slept turned me on. Nobody had ever been in my private sleeping quarters prior to her and I had no desire for her to be anywhere else. She was mine and mine alone and she belonged at my side, day and night. Knowing she would be there when I woke up, her face the first thing I would see, knowing I would be able to make love immediately to her brought my temperatures rising, not to mention making things a bit uncomfortable in my pants.

"Pam, go straight to my home. We'll all stay there for the day."

Pam nodded as she began to take the exit for Bossier City/Shreveport. Absentmindedly I rubbed my thumb against the inside of Sookie's palm and out of the corner of my eye I saw her squirm. She looked at me with a wide eyed expression and a look of shock.

"_Is there a problem my dear?"_

"_Did I ever tell you that for some reason, that spot is in direct communication with my.. ah.. "_

"_With your what, my lover?"_

"_With my.. you know."_

"_Maybe I do know, but it would be so much more delicious for me to hear you say it."_

"_Okay, fine.. It's got a direct line to my ho-ha."_

"_Your what??" _I had to laugh. First off, I found it humorous that even as a vampire, Sookie was shy about her anatomy. The other thing I found amusing is, in all the years I have walked this earth, I had never heard a woman refer to her anatomy as a "ho ha". Human women had some of the most off the wall names for that particular part of their body.

"_My ho-ha. Eric, you know what I'm talking about!!"_

"_No, do tell Sookie. What exactly is a ho-ha?"_

"_Okay, okay.. My pussy.. There, I said it.. Happy?"_

"_Very much indeed.. And just what affect does it have when I run my finger against your palm like that?"_

"_Eric!!"_ she pleaded silently to me.. But this was just too much fun.

"_Tell me!"_

"_It makes me want to climb on top of you right here in this car and have my way with you."_

"_Even with Pam driving?"_

"_Pam's the only reason I haven't done so yet."_

"_And you think Pam would care?"_

"_It would be indecent!!!"_

"Pam, would you care if Sookie were to mount me right here in the back of your BMW?"

"ERIC!!!!" Sookie shrieked. I was trying not to laugh too hard but it was just too priceless.

"As long as she didn't damage my leather upholstery and promised to clean the interior tomorrow, I wouldn't mind. Heck, I'd appreciate the distraction from 8 hours of driving tonight. Counting Ford Tempo's only gets you so far." Pam smirked, glancing up in the rear view mirror and giving a wink.

Sookie huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, like a five year old would when told they couldn't have a cookie. I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Sookie, I guarantee that when the sun sets today, I will introduce you to so many new pleasures that you have never experienced before. And when I am through with you, you will understand why it is that vampires are not as embarrassed about sex as humans seem to be. Human's enjoy the act of intercourse just as much as vampires, they just seem to hide the truth about it for fear of being seen as promiscuous. Vampires do not care what others think."_

That really got her attention. She didn't know whether to be aroused by my promises of lovemaking, or to be shocked at the idea of being promiscuous. I could see the wheels in her head going round in round, tossing the ideas around and testing them out for size. And then, once again, she left me wishing I could read her mind at whim, because the words that came out of her mouth left me speechless.

"Eric, I knew when I asked Pam to change me that I was giving up the chance of every becoming a mother. I kinda guess that I never really had a chance at that anyway, since vampires cannot make children and nobody warm blooded was jumping to become a candidate. But eventually, I do want to be a wife. Do you think that's in the cards for me?"

I was completely dumbstruck at first. But I had to remember that Sookie had only been a vampire for two days and still clung to ideas and thoughts of her human self. Marriage was one of those things that she always desired with the right person. And why shouldn't she want that. She deserved it, right? I glanced to see Pam was looking at us through the rear view mirror, this time with no expression on her face, like she was awaiting the answer as much as Sookie herself was.

"Sookie, there was a time when you found me at my most vulnerable state, running down the road in the middle of winter with no shoes and no shirt, and you took me in. You gently washed my feet and tended to them and that night you held the hand of one of the most dangerous predators in existence, a scared vampire with no clue to who he was. During that time, I made you an offer that sounded very close to a marriage proposal, but because of my condition, you we're honorable enough to walk away from it, as much as it probably hurt you. Much time passed when once again, before you were abducted by Lochlan and Neave, I hinted at how I felt about you, offering for you to quit your job and come live with me and allow me to care for you. At that time, you did not seem open to the conversation as to how I felt, but if you had listened, I would have gotten around to a decent proposal. I've told you on several occasions that I would give you anything you wanted, all you had to do was ask. Do you find the idea of being married to me desirable?"

I had to question myself on my surety that she was even speaking about me. What if she was considering another instead. Maybe Sam? Or Quinn? She may have turned vampire to protect me from myself, but maybe when it came to matters of the heart, she didn't feel the same. I felt a twang of fear run through me, wondering, second guessing. I'd never second guessed myself before, but then, I never dealt with matters of the heart before either.

"I think I do, Eric. I think I would enjoy being married to you, if you can promise me one thing?"

My heart leapt at her words. Anything she wanted I would give. Any price she asked I would be willing to pay. She was worth it to me. In all my years I had never found anyone who meant as much to me or who was willing to sacrifice all that she was for me.

"Anything, Sookie, all you have to do is ask."

"If you think you can seriously be married to me, then it's only me. No one else. Me alone and synthetic blood. Unless dire emergencies, which I understand. And I don't want one of those marriages like what Russell and Bart had in Rhodes where its only for 100 years with a conjugal visit once a year. I want the real deal."

I saw that Pam was still listening intently from her seat in the front of the vehicle, trying to look as if she wasn't. I wondered if she thought I was capable of such a commitment, or to holding true to such promises. She didn't know how much I ached all these years to find exactly what Sookie wanted, to find someone who wanted to wake up beside me night after night, to share my existence with someone who understood me and accepted me for who and what I was.

"Sookie, you could have anything you asked for and yet you demand so little. I would have it no other way, my lover."

She beamed at me, one of her genuine smiles, not one of those "Crazy Sookie" smiles. I knew it was all worth it.

"Does this mean I get to plan a wedding? First I thought I was going to plan a Queen's coronation, but now I'll get to plan a wedding too? Sookie, can we have one of those shower things that you told me about, like what I read in "Dear Abby"? Can I be one of those special attendants? What did you call them, a bridesmaid?" Pam was more animated then I had ever seen her.

Sookie just laughed as we pulled into the garage of my home. "Yes, Pam, if you don't find it beneath you, then you can even be the maid of honor."

Dawn was approaching quickly so we retired to our sleeping quarters. Pam in her spare room that I kept for her, Sookie and myself in my private quarters after she had grabbed a few paperbacks that interested her. "I'll have to bring a few romances over here, since I don't guess you read much Harlequin, do you?" she smiled. I kissed my love good day, looking forward to thoughts of making her mine by name in the future, and making her mine carnally over and over again when we woke.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, hopefully this will keep everyone entertained until my next stretch of days off.. This is just a little teaser, I'll write more E/S/N in future chapters though..

**Disclaimer: As always, these characters belong to Charlaine Harris.. Luckily she shares Eric with me when I have long nights off from work ;)**

That evening I woke with my head in a fog. I realized I had gone to bed without as much of a sip of blood and the pounding in my head made me full aware of it. It wasn't like me to not at least consume a bottle before I went to my rest but other matters had taken precedence and I was paying the price at the moment.

I stretched against the soft silkiness of satins and furs, a nod to my old homeland when beds were covered with animal skins. The hides had been well tanned and brushed, the furs soft and silky on top of a king sized pillow topped mattress. It sure beat the state bed I once slept upon on the dragon ships in my time.

The side lamp on her side of the bed was already lit as I rolled over on my side, finding her once again laying beside me, watching me. I could definitely get use to this night after night. I pulled her close to me and ran my hands over her back, still able to feel her cool skin through the cotton shirt she was still wearing. The scent of smoke still lingered in the fibers and in her hair, reminding me of our meeting the night prior with the Oracle.

"Any chance you got some sleep?"

She shook her head in a silent answer. "I know I need to Eric but I just can't. I've tried but sleep never comes. I think I did manage some "downtime" though, maybe that's an improvement? I can feel my body craving sleep as well as needing some nourishment though. I feel like when Bill was feeding off me on a regular basis, just drained and run down."

I was still concerned about the lack of sleep and feeding but the wise old woman had said that it would not have the dire effect on Sookie that we once feared.

"It's going to work out Sookie." I said as I placed my finger under her chin to tilt her face to look at me. "It's gotta work out. You know why? You've managed to sucker the sheriff of Area 5 into marriage."

And then I kissed her softly, relishing the taste of her lips upon my own as I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to me. She responded with her own hunger, her hand caressing my face as her tongue began to dance with my own, an undulating rhythm that we had practiced in the past. I felt as though I was going to melt with need right then and there. It had been a while since Sookie and I had last been lovers but she was human then. I knew that in all truth, now that she was vampire, this would be her first time, something she would always remember even when memories of her human life began to fade into history. She would probably always remember her time with Bill, even centuries down the road, but those memories as well would become hazy, living in a space in her mind that she would seldom visit. But this time with me, this first time in her vampire form, she would remember with crystal clarity.

My hand continued to caress the small of her back, sliding up under her shirt to feel the sensation of her cool skin against my own. The softness had been replaced with silky smooth coolness of marble, like a living statue of a goddess right here in my arms. Her blonde hair cascaded down over her shoulders, the lamp behind her creating an effect of a halo around her face. She was so beautiful to me and she was mine.

Slowly she sat up on the bed, a smile crossing her lips as she stared into my eyes, running her hands over her body as she worked her way down to the hem of her shirt. Her eyes burned with fire as she began to pull the material upwards, slowly, teasing until inch by inch her flat stomach, the top of her breasts still concealed by her bra and then her shoulders were exposed. Finally the shirt came over her head, falling in a heap on the floor. She again ran her hands back down her body, caressing the curves of her breasts and then sliding softly down to her waist as she gave me a smile, her fangs exposed behind her parted lips, her tongue flicking over them temptingly..

She took my hand, pulling me up to her as she brought her lips back to mine while she grasped the fabric of my shirt with both her hands and ripping the article to shreds. MY GODDESS!! I had died and gone to Fólkvangr I tell ya. I had never seen her be this much of a little vixen, not that I was complaining.

As I unclasped her bra, allowing my hands to slide over her perfect breasts, her lips began to trace the line of my jawbone, her tongue flickering softly against the skin of my neck. Occasionally she'd nip the skin with her fangs without breaking the skin. I heard myself moan, the sensation sending jolts of electricity throughout my entire body. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her, needed to feel her body around me. I grabbed her and tossed her against the furs, ripping the shorts she had been wearing off with a quick tug, along with the thong underneath. With my hands underneath her bottom, I positioned myself, felt her legs wrap around my waist as I slowly lowered myself into her, taking to memory the expression she made as her eyes rolled closed and her head fell back in pleasure.

Her hands gripped my ass, her nails digging into the flesh as she urged me deeper inside. She moaned with pleasure, her orgasm building up inside her. I could feel the waves of it building in the bond, pushing her towards her release. When she came, her body clenched around me, tightened and she dug her nails into my back with such force that it drew blood.

I thought I had control. I told myself I did but I was wrong.. She was a quick learner and she had the upper hand without my knowing. Her body arched to meet my own as she worked me with such precision. I was lost in the warmth of her, looking into her eyes and watching her face when she grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me down as she sank her fangs into me.

The feeling was white hot, something I can only describe as an out of body experience. I lost myself in the feeling as I felt her draw from the wound on my neck. As my orgasm came upon me, my release coming fast and plenty, I grazed her collarbone with my fangs before sinking them deep into her flesh. She cried out and I was afraid I had hurt her but she dug her nails into my back, pulling my body closer to hers as she resumed her feeding.

It was without a doubt, the most sensual thing I have ever done. The sweetness of vampire blood mixed with the distinct flavor of faye was intoxicating. I had never tasted anything like it before. It was purely exclusive to Sookie.

When I had finished, I licked the wound out of habit, but I noticed it had already began to heal on its own. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me, her lips that were now stained with my blood smiling softly at me. Her skin had a soft rosy tint to it, normal for a vampire who had just fed, and she had a glow unmistakable for our kind.

"The answer lies within you, Eric" I heard the old woman's voice say in my mind. Holy shit, why hadn't I figured it out before.

"How do you feel?" I asked, already prepared for the answer but wanting to hear her confirm it.

"Amazing! Like I've never felt before. I feel alive. I feel refreshed. I feel like something has happened."

"I think something has happened." I said, opening the door of my sleeping quarters that opened up to my dressing room. I threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed a second shirt and tossed it to her to put on.

"What about pants?"

"Sookie, I really don't think there's much of a chance you can wear my pants. We'll see if Pam has something you can borrow. In the meantime, the shirt will cover you up. Put it on and follow me."

I couldn't contain my excitement. I was like the proverbial kid in the candy store. I made my way to the kitchen, heated up three bottles of True Blood and waited. Sookie entered first, Pam not far behind, as the timer dinged on the microwave. I took the first bottle out, covered the top with my thumb and shook it a few times to distribute the heat throughout. I then handed it to Sookie.

"Drink it Sookie."

"But Eric, Pam and I tried this the other night. It doesn't agree with me."

"Sookie, just do as I say. Don't think about it, just drink."

Confusion tainted her eyes as she looked at me, taking the bottle of synthetic blood from my hand. She cautiously smelled the liquid, hesitated, then brought the bottle to her lips. Very gingerly, I saw her take a small sip. She waited. We all waited and watched as she again brought the crimson liquid to her lips, this time taking a larger mouthful.

Her eyes grew with excitement as she looked at me and then at Pam.

"Oh my god, Eric. But you knew I would be able to drink it, didn't you? " she asked.

"I did not know for sure, but I had my suspicions" I said soberly. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she had taken my blood during our lovemaking. I didn't think about it either until I saw my blood on her lips and then I realized that she had not gotten sick.

I handed the second bottle of blood to Pam, who at this point was beaming, at least as much as a vampire could. I took a swig off the third, my thirst having been quenched by the sweetness of Sookie's blood but knowing that it would not be enough.

"Finish that while I go call Dr Ludwig. I want to have her come examine you again, just to be on the safe side" I said as I went to retrieve my phone. As I dialed the number that had become familiar to me, I was ecstatic. I knew my Sookie would be okay. I had believed in my Goddess enough to know that she would not have played such a cruel joke on me but instead had given me the power to save what was so sacred to me.

The doctor said she would be about 10 minutes. That was fine with me. I headed back to the kitchen, surprised to see Sookie and Pam embracing each other. The smile on both of their faces telling me they were as thrilled as I was in the turn of events.

"So, as long as everything checks out with the Doctor, we'll inform Bill and Jason of the current situation. Then, we'll all sit down together and figure out what tell Felipe de Castro." I wasn't looking forward to that conversation with the King. Sookie as a vampire was one thing. Sookie as a vampire who was able to read both human and vampire minds was a totally different thing. I could see how the king would desire to have such a commodity in his possession. My mind drifted back to previous thoughts as to how taking out Felipe and Victor might be imperative to Sookie's well being. I wondered who was left that might stand with me if I decided on such a takeover. All the sheriffs of Louisiana had been killed when Felipe overtook the throne from Sophie Anne. I did not know if the current sheriffs who had replaced them were loyal to the king or if they despised him as much as the vampires of Area 5 did. Bill would support anything that involved Sookie but how powerful of an ally would he prove to be. Most of the Shreveport supes would stand behind Sookie, in a short amount of time she had made many powerful friends, both in the Weres community as well as with the Faye. Outside of Louisiana, she had made another group of powerful allies: the current King of Texas Stan Davis and even The King of Mississippi Russell Edgington had taken a liking to her.

My thoughts were once again broken when the small Dr Ludwig popped into the kitchen without any previous hint. She walked over and immediately started examining Sookie without a word.

"Yes, I see she's doing much better. Good color, good glow. Bright eyes. You say she fed off you as well as had some True blood?"

"That's correct" I stated, watching the doctor as she continued to handle Sookie.

"We weren't able to know for sure, but we suspected that because of your bond prior to her being turned, as well as the fact that her maker was one of your own, that for whatever reason the bond rejected her being turned completely. It couldn't keep her heart from stopping, so she did indeed die a first death, but Pam's blood was not able to undo the bond that was already established between you and Miss Stackhouse. Unfortunately, we had no clue that all it required was for her to exchange blood with you once in order to complete the process. You must know her situation is unusual. We've never seen it before."

"Yes, I understand that. I harbor no ill will for the lack of knowledge in this situation. All I ask is for you to tell me if things will be okay from this point forward."

"Indeed. I can almost feel the cells in her body that were clinging to life being changed even as we speak. The transformation is complete. She is a true vampire. Make sure she feeds, make sure she sleeps. The bill will be in the mail." she said and then she was gone.

The burden that had weighed down my shoulders for two days lifted with those words. She would be fine.

Now, it was time to call Bill and figure out what to tell the King.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay everyone.. All this H1N1 media has everyone going nuts so I have been running my rear off at work. ER has been packed for two weeks straight.. So when I am off, I've been too exhausted to write.. I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next two nights if possible :)

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.. I wish they were, then I'd be rich. But they're not.. I'm only borrowing Eric for cold lonely Michigan nights :)**

Within the half hour, our group was reassembled in the den of my home. As much as I didn't really want to include Bill Compton, I knew that he would be of some help. He brought along Jason who I didn't see as being a necessary component to our discussion but seeing him seemed to make Sookie happy. I told myself I should learn to tolerate Jason as he would soon become part of my family as well. It was a tough pill to swallow as the boy irritated me and I had always despised him for the pain he had inflicted upon his sister, physically when he had hit her on a day when she needed him the most, and emotionally with his "Crystal" incident. There were days I would like for nothing more to rip both his and Compton's heads off and shove them straight up their asses.

As the five of us gathered in the den, I took my place in my leather chair facing the room. Sookie began to sit in the chair beside me but I stopped her and pointed at an empty seat beside Pam. I saw a moment of confusion and pain in her eyes as I shook my head but I gave her a wink. _"You'll be here beside me in a few moments. Go sit by Pam and you'll understand soon enough." _She nodded and took the empty place.

"We are expecting a few more guests shortly but I wanted to have some time for some discussion with just the five of us. The topics of discussion are to remain private" and with this statement I looked directly into Jason's eyes " and shall not go beyond this room. Many lives will depend on the secrecy that is necessary from this point on, including your own. People who you know to be your closest friends could easily drive the nails into your coffin if you find yourself loose lipped."

I looked around the room. All eyes were on me and I could see the understanding upon their faces. I knew such a warning would not be necessary for Pam and Bill but both Sookie and Jason needed to know the importance of keeping things silent. Once enough pause passed for the point to be made, I continued.

"As everyone can see, Sookie is indeed well and safe. Jason, since you are unable to detect our kind, you will have to take my word and those of the other three vampires in this room that your sister is indeed changed, completely and is no longer in danger. As the situation stands now, Sookie has both a maker and a master, not one and the same. This is a completely unusual set of circumstances. To my knowledge, and Bill, you can correct me if I am wrong, there has never been a case where a vampire has a master who is not their maker. However, in Sookie's case, Pam is her maker, while I am her master, so to speak. I say this because while it has taken my blood to complete the transformation that was started when Pam took her to ground, I do not have the power to command her. Her will is completely her own. "

With this, I looked into her eyes. Once again, confusion clouded her expression. "_I know this because of earlier in the kitchen. I told you to drink the blood and you hesitated and told me you had tried it already at Fangtasia. As your master, you would not have been able to disobey a command I had given you."_

"There is another piece of this puzzle. Again, I need not remind you of the importance of secrecy to this matter. Jason, to make you full aware of the seriousness of the matter, the information I am about to disclose, in the wrong hands, will mean your sister's life. Many supernaturals will not appreciate and will destroy your sister for what I am about to say. We all knew about Sookie's abilities as a telepath. Her ability to read human's minds has come in handy many times. Since becoming vampire, Sookie's ability seems to have stretched beyond the minds of humans and she can now read vampire's minds. I do not know if this is true for all Supes."

While Bill's face did not change expressions, his eyes certainly did. I laughed to myself. Bill better watch his thoughts from here on out if he didn't want her to know what he was thinking about her.

"Now that you are aware of those two points, we need to get down to business. The facts are, Felipe de Castro is hell bent on finding Sookie, because he believes her to be one of his assets. Sookie as a human left him very little game play since humans are protected by law. Sookie as a vampire, however, puts us in a whole new playing field. Sookie is now a Louisiana vampire, which places her under Felipe's jurisdiction. Which, that reminds me, Sookie, can you please stand?"

I watched her graceful body as she rose from the couch. It had been less than 2 hours since I made love to her, yet watching her move only made me crave her all the more.

"Sookie, as you already know, I am the Sheriff of Area 5, the area of Louisiana that you reside in. Any vampire passing through my area must check in with me. Any vampire who will reside in my area must pledge fealty to me or leave my area. It is my understanding that you wish to remain in Area 5, correct?"

She shook her head, not saying a word.

"Then, you must pledge fealty to me." I smiled at her, giving her encouragement.

With that, she knelt before me, lowering her head. "Sheriff Northman, I pledge fealty to you and to Area 5. " She remained there until I told her to rise. She smiled coyly and turned to return to her seat.

"Sookie? Please, come and join me here. I believe this seat is unoccupied" I said, motioning towards the chair to my right. While this would be lost on Jason, Bill surely would take notice of such seating arrangements. If indeed we decided to overthrow de Castro, Sookie as my queen would always be to my right, establishing her place in the hierarchy of my world. Our world, I corrected myself. She now belonged permanently in the realm of Vampires. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pam's smug smile.

"With that out of the way, lets continue. We all know that Felipe has desired to be able to bring Sookie to Nevada to keep her at his side as his own personal lie detector, even when Sookie could only read human minds."

I saw the wheels in Bill's head begin to spin, starting to put two and two together.

"We can't allow that, Eric." he said with more passion then I've probably ever heard from him. "It's out of the question. Felipe would use her to his own advantage and if she didn't perform, he'd destroy her."

"Precisely why we will not allow Felipe the opportunity to begin with." I said with a nod. Well, at least Compton wasn't at thick as I thought he was. It was moments like this that I knew why I kept him around, even if he annoyed the hell out of me. I'm often reminded of that book Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice, the writer from New Orleans. Had she met Bill? Maybe he was her inspiration for the character of Louis, the vampire still clinging to humanity with both hands and fangs. ""Oh, Louis, Louis. Still whining, Louis." Just change Louis to Bill and it would be the same.

"So, what do you plan to do, Eric? You must have a plan, right?" his voice still a bit to passionate for my state. He might be dull most of the time but Sookie's well being sure lights a fire under his ass. Another reason to hate him but also a reason to keep him around. It would come in handy, his dedication to her – he would go against anyone, even myself, if it meant defending her and hopefully putting himself back in her good graces. The damn vampire would probably spend the next era trying to win her back. Time to deflate his balloon just a bit.

"I have some ideas. First of which, I have asked Sookie to be my wife and she has accepted, provided I agree to abide by her terms."

"WHAT? You can't marry him, he's a damn vampire, Sook. What the hell?"

This was the first Jason had spoken since we had seated but another one of those times where he should have just kept his mouth shut. I was about ready to stand and knock the shit out of him when I felt Sookie's hand upon my shoulder. I turned to look at her, the rage in my eyes quickly estinguished by the sadness in her own as she shook her head. She gave my shoulder a weak squeeze then rose from the chair, crossing to her brother. She knelt before him, taking his hands in her own.

"Jason, look at me" she said softly. "Jason, look at me. Look at my eyes. Feel the touch of my skin. Look at me and then look at him and tell me what you see?"

"Sook, it's just not right, you being a vampire. How am I suppose to handle it?"

"The same way I handle you being a Werepanther, Jason. You didn't ask to be bitten but you were and you are. But I love you unconditionally. Well, I told you yesterday, I chose this. This is what I wanted. I want to be with Eric. I love him Jason and he loves me. I'm still here, Jason and I'm still your sister. Only now I have the opportunity to be happy for a change."

I watched the two of them, the younger but wiser sibling and the older brother who she always had to take care of. I always found the situation between them despicable. Jason should have protected his sister, taken care of her, supported her at least emotionally. Instead, the roles had been reversed and it was she who had to tend to him. His head was too far up in the clouds being the party boy to really understand the responsibilities that he had completely discarded. Sam Merlotte had always been more of the big brother Sookie needed. There was a huge part of me that respected the shifter for being the one looking out for her, even if I knew he wanted a lot more than platonic relationship with her.

"Do you honestly love her, Eric?'" His voice pulling me out of my train of thought. I looked up to find him looking at me over his sister's head, his eyes full of tears. "Do you promise you'll take care of her? Can you put her first, before all else? I don't want her hurt and she deserves to be treated right. Is a vampire capable of love?"

The pain in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Yes, Jason, I love your sister, more than I love even myself. I have tried to take care of her, even when she was with someone else " I cut my eyes toward Bill "because I knew she deserved it and if others weren't willing to help her, I was. I would give my life for your sister, would sacrifice myself if it meant sparing her life. You ask if a vampire is capable of love – indeed, we are, if it's something we've clung to from our human existence. I've searched many lifetimes for your sister, a expanse of time that is beyond the realm of your comprehension."

His eyes lingered on mine a few more moments before turning back to his sister. He leaned his head down, his forehead resting upon the top of her head and he let a sigh escape from his lips. He wrapped his arms around her neck and spoke softly into her hair. "Sis, if this is what you want, then I accept it. I want you happy sis. Gran would have wanted you happy. Mom and pop would have wanted you happy. I love you, don't you ever forget that. And no getting staked either, okay? If I ever get married again, I want my kids to have Aunt Sookie around, even if she only comes by right before their bedtime." He raised his head and looked back into my eyes "And if you ever do anything to hurt her, I swear to God, I'll sharpen a stake with your name on it."

I couldn't be angry at him. I understood the compulsion to want to protect her, even if it was a bit late on his part. I just nodded and left it at that.

With that whole drama over, Sookie kissed him softly on the cheek and then returned to her seat. I noticed her eyes rimmed with red. I reached and gently took her hand in one of mine, while the other reached into my pocket for something that had been burning a hole in it since before we had assembled. I had wanted to wait but felt this might be the right opportunity. The light blue velvet of the box felt soft in my hand as I turned towards her.

"Sookie, you have already given me your terms and I have already agreed to them. I understand without a doubt that such an agreement between us is final. I agree to spend my eternity with you, with only you, until I meet a second death. I agreed to continue to mainstream with synthetic nourishment unless my life depends on it, only feeding from you and you alone. These are your terms, correct? Are there any others you would like to add?"

"No, I think those were the only ones I could think of."

"I've also promised your brother that I would love you and protect you. Are these terms satisfactory with you as well?"

"Yes."

I brought myself down on one knee in front of her, her hand still in mine. Her eyes got huge and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. I kissed her hand softly then opened the blue box in my hand. The one carat pear shaped diamond sparkled brilliantly, the two sapphires on either side providing perfect contrast against the platinum band. Two years ago I had paid Tiffany & Co a great sum to design the perfect ring. For months I debated whether to have use rubies to represent our blood bond. Eventually I had decided on the sapphires instead, the color of our eyes.

"YES!!" she said before the words could even leave my mouth. I chuckled as I placed the ring on her finger. Pam came over and examined the diamond. "It could have been bigger you know." she said with a smile.

I felt bad for Bill at that moment. I could only imagine how it felt for him, to know he had loved and lost such a wonderful woman because of his own stupidity. But as I stood, he took to his feet as well and held out his hand. I could see the pain in his face as I took his hand and we shook as Sookie and Pam fussed over the ring.

"Congratulations. I know you'll take good care of her" he said.

"Thank you, Bill. "

"I get to be the maid of honor" Pam said with a laugh. "That means I get to throw a wedding shower. How cool is that?"

"Pam, how soon can you plan a wedding?" I asked. It was important to get everything tied up as quick as possible.

"I could have it planned for as soon as two nights from now although it would be better if I could have about 4 days?"

"Today is Monday. We need to get this done for her protection, so lets shoot for Saturday night. Sookie, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I don't need anything elaborate."

"Elaborate isn't the problem. Elaborate is just fine. Which, Pam, spare no expense. And I don't want this to be something macabre, I want this wedding to be as close to a traditional ceremony as possible. I only want to make sure that we have time to do this before we have to meet with Felipe. If we're married, that makes things a big harder for him to try to acquire you for his own usages and bring you to Nevada. Pam, do whatever redecorating at Fangtasia as necessary. Make attendance mandatory for all of Area 5. That way we have plenty of witnesses to the union in case Felipe tries to pull something sneaky. Spare no expense and whatever Sookie says goes, however, I have only one request. I want the theme to be "Gone with the Wind". "

I knew how much Sookie loved that movie, she even forced me to watch it one night. However, she would never understand the significance of why I wanted that particular theme. I remembered how climbing the stairs at Russell's home in Mississippi how she made the comment about Rhett and Scarlett. But it was that night that I knew I loved her – her strength, her spirit. I remembered how she looked into my eyes at Club Dead, the trust in those eyes. Nobody had ever looked at me the way that she had, looked into my soul as if searching for who I was. When I carried her up those stairs and her spirit shined through with her Rhett and Scarlett comment, even thought at that time I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, I fell hook line and sinker.

"Oh, and one other thing. Jason, seeing that you are my betrothed brother, I would like to ask you if you would do the honor of giving your sister away at the wedding? "

"Yeah, I could do that" he said, shooting a smile at his sister. "I'd like being able to do that very much"

"Good, now, with that bit of business taken care of, we have one last thing to discuss before our company arrives. That business is taking out Felipe de Castro. I've given this a lot of thought over the last couple of days and the only conclusion that I can come to is that Felipe and Victor Madden must die. In the past, I have never given much thought about becoming King of any territory. However, things have changed. Sookie's protection is of my utmost concern and I do not believe that can be ensured with anyone else in the throne. She was always at risk even when Sophie was Queen. That became apparent to me when Andre tried to force a blood exchange with her in Rhodes. We already know that Felipe wishes to acquire her for his own and as the point has already been made, she's at more risk now as a vampire then she was as a human. So the only solution is a takeover."

"Eric, do you honestly think the four of us can take down the King? You're insane. "

"No Bill, I don't think four vampires alone can take out de Castro and Victor. That would be suicidal, I agree. However, within the next 45 minutes, we shall have a few visitors from various supernatural sects. What we need to see is how many allies Sookie has now that she is vampire. If they feel they still accept her even as Vampire, then we'll possibly have enough allies to help pull off a takeover. Once I know where we stand with the local supes, I plan on testing the waters with a few other allies she has, such as Russell Edgington, Bartlette Crowe, and Stan Davis. I already know that Niall Brigant will happily support our venture if it means his great granddaughter becomes the vampire queen. "

"Even with support, are you suggesting we go to war? Felipe isn't just going to lay down and allow you to take his kingdom, Eric. And you're going to have to get past Victor first. "

"I'm thinking we take Victor out as quick as possible, before Felipe has an opportunity to realize what is happening."

"So how do we take out Victor without Felipe getting suspicious?"

"The specifics we can work out after we find out who's on our side and who isn't. We have almost a week to plan. First we need to get a wedding underway. If I kill Felipe, I will step into his place and become King of Louisiana, Nevada and Arkansas. I want Sookie given the title of Queen at the same time which won't be the case if we wait to be married. "

I looked at her, knowing she was soaking everything in like a sponge. I kissed her softly, taking her hand in mine.

"I can't see myself as Queen, Eric. I've only been a vampire for a couple of days. Heck, I've only been a full vampire for a matter of hours. "

"Sookie, this is the best way I can think to protect you. As King and Queen, nobody could try to tear us apart.. I once told you I will share everything I have with you. And that every vampire who owes me fealty will honor you. Well, I'm standing true to that promise my love. "

The knock at the door meant that this conversation would have to wait til later.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this update took so long.. I hope the length makes up for the time it took. Its been a long few weeks, with the flu season and the media scaring everyone senseless. When I get my days off, I'm just way too tired to even bother writing :( I'll be glad when flu season is over.  
_

_I'll warn ya ahead of time, Eric's joke on Pam is a bit gross.. But i couldn't resist. I hope everyone likes it though, hopefully yall get a few laughs. If you hate it, let me know..  
_

_As always, thanks so much for the reviews that yall have been giving me. Yall are the reason I continue to write this. Reviews are definitely crack and I can understand why other writers on here are so addicted to them :) I wish I had time to write back to each review but its just too busy right now.. I do try to reply to each PM I get. _

**Disclaimer: As always, these characters are not mine but belong to Charlaine Harris... It just happens Eric comes and keeps me company on my nights off, giving me some sweet ideas.  
**

**Chapter 12**

"Pam, take Sookie into my office and start looking on the internet for a wedding dress. Sookie, don't bother looking at the prices. Find something you like. Once she does, Pam, go ahead and set the wheels in motion. I'll summon you both when I am ready for you to join us. Jason, answer the door and show our guests in."

As Jason left the room, Pam nodded and took Sookie by the hand. "Come on honey. I'm sure we can find something on the bridal web sites that you'll like. " Sookie leaned over and kissed me softly before she headed out of the den.

Moments later, Jason entered with the newcomers in tow. Alcide Herveaux, Sam Merlotte, Calvin Norris, Amelia Broadway and Octavia Fant filed into the den. All people very important to Sookie, each one important in their own right by ability or classification in their supe hierarchy. Unfortunately, this also meant that with the exception of Jason Stackhouse, each and every male in the room at one point or another had their romantic notions set on my bonded. This fact irked me to some level but I knew that I was going to need each one to play a part in the scheme of things in order to make a takeover possibly. This was business. It wasn't personal I told myself. Luckily most of my disdain laid with Compton, followed closely by Herveaux. I had a great deal of respect for Merlotte and harbored no ill will towards him for his feelings for Sookie and with what little exposure I had to Calvin Norris in the past, I found myself genuinely liking the werepanther.

The two witches left me with a slight feeling of apprehension with their presence. After what Hallow had done to me, I found myself on edge around humans able to practice magic. These two witches in particular were powerful, especially the older of the two. The younger was very talented as well – I had seen her shields and spells firsthand on a number of occasions. But both of these two witches were close friends to Sookie, people she loved and respected. Especially Miss Broadway. I assured myself that I had nothing to fear for my own safety from either of these two and I knew that they would both come in handy if a situation involving their skills arose.

Asking Sookie to leave allowed me time alone with the group, to fish out each members personal feelings for my beloved. I wanted to know where each ones loyalties stood before bringing her out and allowing them to know of her change. I questioned how Merlotte and Herveaux would react. Would they believe I had forced this upon her, changing her against her will in order to have control over her? I surmised that they would jump to the obvious conclusion, that I had done the deed and I wanted to be prepared for their reactions. I was also looking forward to see their reaction once they learned the truth, that Sookie had made the decision on her own and that the actual act was not of my doing. I knew that bringing her out at the appropriate time would be necessary. If they entered the room while she was present, each one would instantly know what she now was. I had to buy time until the opportunity was right.

As each took their seat, I gave a formal greeting and offered my hospitality in the form of refreshments from the bar at the back of the room. Most declined but both Herveaux and Stackhouse requested a beer.

Sam Merlotte was the first to speak. I could see the spark in him, the want and need to just barge in and bulldoze the answers he wanted from me by force, but with restraint he held back, formally wording his request carefully.

"Eric, seeing the present company, I'm going to assume that you have asked us here in regards to Sookie. Since she has missed two nights of work without as much as a phone call and none of us have been able to reach her, I'm hoping you can shed light on her whereabouts."

Each of the new members of our party shook their head in unison and then all eyes were on me. I could see that Amelia's eyes pooled with tears although she fought to keep them at bay, blinking many times in succession. As I registered her emotions in my mind, I quickly heard Sookie's voice softly, almost pained in my head "_ Eric, she has convinced herself that I am lying dead in some ditch on the side of Interstate 10. She knows you would never turn me without my permission and so that hasn't even been an option to her. She thinks someone took me, murdered me and dumped me on the highway like a piece of trash."_

"_You can hear her? Even in the other room?"_

"_Amelia has always been an extremely strong broadcaster, too the point of unbearable at times."_

I regarded my guests, each of them seeming to have been holding their breath, waiting for me to speak. Their eyes each reflected hope – the hope that I would have the magic words that would give them assurance that their friend was alive and well. Each had convinced themselves of the worst over the last few days, each leaving those thoughts unspoken in fear that wording them aloud would make them reality. Each hoping that being gathered together like this, together in my home, would prove them wrong and that I would end their nightmare and return their friend to them. It warmed me (figuratively of course) to see the affection for Sookie in their eyes.

"Sam" I began. I decided I would like to keep the atmosphere somewhat casual. The use of last names seemed out of place when it involved Sookie. She would have never called anyone in this room with such unattached formalities. Many of the people in this room she loved like family and I knew she would be upset with me if I showed any lack of respect to them.

"Sam" I repeated. " You are correct in believing I have called you all together in regards to my bonded." I saw both him and Herveaux flinch at this statement. I knew neither accepted my attachment to Sookie, both convinced that I was only using her for my own purposes and both wishing that they could have been the one to win her heart. Even Bill seemed to sigh to himself, soft enough for the others to miss but loud enough for me to detect. "I can assure you that Sookie is safe and she is here. She will join us shortly."

The collective sounds of relief filled the room as each seemed to have a huge burden lifted from their shoulders. Amelia again teared up, this time tears of joy silently streaming down her face. The older witch placed her arm around the younger one's shoulder, pulling her against her as Amelia buried her face against her and sobbed softly, whispers of "thank the Goddess" flowing from her lips. I knew Sookie had judged well picking this one has her close friend. The heartfelt sentiments apparent from her reaction assured me that her friendship was true and pure. I looked at the others in the room, the smiles, the reassurance on their faces as each embraced the knowledge that their friend was safe. I envied Sookie her friendship with each and every one of them. Other than her love and Pam, I had nothing like this in my life. The relationships between vampires very rarely held such loyalties. They survived solely on survival of the fittest. You aligned yourself with the stronger of your kind out of self preservation. When the convenience or the need wore off, vampires quickly moved on to the next relationship that would increase their chances of survival. However, not one person in this room relied on Sookie for their well being. They cared not because of what Sookie could do for them but because of who she was. She was good, she was pure and she was true to her friends. Her loyalty was repaid by each on of them in return, none of them asking for anything in return but for her to continue to be who she was.

Once everyone had collected themselves and returned their attention to me, I took an unnecessary breath and continued.

"She is safe. But I worry that her safety will depend on actions that I must take. Actions that I feel are very necessary to preserve her safety in the realm of the supernaturals. You each know attractive Sookie is to Supes. I also need not remind you how often her gift of telepathy has led to greed in our world. Felipe de Castro has wished to bring Sookie to Nevada in order to use her talents for his own uses. The deceased Queen of Louisiana schemed in order to get her hands on Sookie for her own needs. At every turn, Sookie has been a target by Supes. Current events have led to a situation in which that desire will most likely be increased significantly. Up until now, each person in this room has had a hand in trying to keep Sookie safe from these threats, however..."

"Current events? Care to explain?" I heard the Were interupt. His dark eyes bored into my own and I could almost feel the snarl of anger in his mind, his thoughts burning at the edge of my brain like a haze of red emotion swirling in a deep fog. I quickly realized that Sookie was showing me what she could see of Alcide's thoughts through our bond. I knew the time had come. "_Sookie, come down here"_

"I will allow you to see Sookie with your own eyes." I said in a voice that I used to show the edge to what I was feeling. I wasn't ready to have to fight with the Were, I needed the packleader on our side.

Pam entered the room first, then as I heard her hesitant footsteps approach, I looked at the doorway and smiled. "May I present Miss Sookie Stackhouse. My bonded and my fiance."

Each head turned to the direction of my eyes and once again the room filled with emotional outbursts and Sookie entered the room, smiling softly with her mouth closed as to not show any fang as she approached the seat beside me. She did not make it to the chair however, as Amelia quickly flew to her and threw her arms around her, sobbing once again.

"Oh Sookie, I was so scared. Oh Fuck, I thought you were dead Sookie."

"She IS dead, you fucking twit." I heard the Were grit through his teeth. "Look at her, she's a God damn walking corpse." He rose from the sofa, his eyes glared with warning and I knew his anger teemed through him unbridled. The energy around him began to change and I knew that he would shift.

Calvin Norris stood and placed his hand on the younger Weres shoulder. "Easy young one."

Alcide quickly snarled and snapped at the touch to his right and Calvin squeezed a pressure point between the Were's shoulder and collar bone, producing a cracking snap. Even I flinched at the sound. Alcide began to regain his sitting position as the older shifter pushed him down. "We have yet to hear an explanation, pup. Hold your judgment until then. The girl does not look as if she is under unwanted control."

Alcide seemed to concede for the moment. When the panther was convinced that the Were would remain in control of himself, he walked over hesitantly to Sookie. He looked at me with concern. I nodded, knowing he was afraid to approach and touch her without asking for permission. I knew I liked him. Once he knew I had no objection to his intentions, I saw him embrace her softly. "Sookie, I am glad to see you are well. Just tell me you are happy and it will be enough for me."

She shook her head, a smile upon her beautiful face. "Yes, Calvin, I am happy." She returned his embrace as Sam also approached her.

"Well, chère. You are a sight for sore eyes. You are as beautiful as ever, even more so now Sookie. I guess this means you won't be working the lunch shift anymore?"

She laughed, a musical sound escaping from her lips, flashing a bit of fang. Sam seemed a bit taken aback by the site for a brief moment. "Promise to keep those things off me and off the customers and I'm okay with this. Should I stock any certain type of blood for ya chère?"

She again smiled at the group that had surrounded her. Even the older witch had approached her. For the moment, I was forgotten by all, except for the Were who still continued to glare at me with deadly intent. I could care less what he thought of me, however. It was how he was going to react to Sookie once he knew the truth, that was what I was more concerned with.

Ten minutes passed as each hugged and kissed my beloved on her cheek, asked to see her fangs, commented on the perfection of her skin. Finally, she pulled away from the group, holding her hand behind her to signal for them to stay. She walked over and sat beside the packleader who was still glaring at me and barely acknowledged her presence.

"Alcide" she spoke softly, gently. He ignored her, his eyes fixed on mine, mine on his. I couldn't read his mind, only the red hazy swirls of anger that she had shown me, but I could read the anger well enough in his eyes. I was ready if he tried anything. Until he did, I would sit and I would watch.

"Alcide, look at me" she again softly spoke, her voice caressing and silky, almost seductive in a way. I saw the hesitation in his eyes. I thought he was going to respond to her but still he glared at me, starting to show his teeth, the energy once again building around him.. but before I could respond, I felt a different type of energy surround him, a pleasant touch,a shimmering golden energy that reminding me of what I would have associated with sunshine so many lifetimes ago. I looked at the others but it seemed as if nobody else could envision it. I watched as that energy reached out, its soft tendrils embracing Alcide. It pushed softly against him. I saw the anger seem to extinguish from his eyes almost instantly, a look of confusion replacing them. Softly, her voice once again reached out to him.

"Alcide, look at me"

His face turned slowly meeting those blue orbs of kindness of the vampire who sat beside him. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. HOLY SHIT. She just glamored him. But it seemed so different from when myself or any other vampire had done it. Where we glamor by force, it was almost as if she glamored with compassion, with love. And she had done it without instruction.

Her eyes briefly met mine in understanding. It was a quick glance, quick enough for me to see but not long enough for the Were to register. Once again, she spoke and the golden tendrils emanated from her, wrapping around him. "He didn't do this Alcide. And even if he had, it was my choice. It wasn't forced upon me Alcide. I need you to understand, this was a decision out of love, not out of control."

His eyes teared slightly as he stared back at her. He nodded one time, then again, as if convincing himself of something. I only had to ponder what it was for the briefest of moments before he spoke.

"It's really still you in there, isn't it Sookie. You've changed but you haven't really changed."

She smiled. "Yes, Alcide, its still me. The appearance may have been altered, but I still feel like myself. Now, if you think you can keep from killing Eric, I think we can explain everything to yall." She looked around the room, her kind eyes meeting each and everyone, including Bill. She reached over and squeezed Alcide's hand. I growled deep inside to myself, inaudible to the room but she spoke softly in my head in response "_Behave yourself big boy. Don't let it hurt your precious Viking ego." _and then a small smile crossed her face as she released his hand and returned to my side.

The next forty five minutes were spent explaining how Sookie became vampire and the ordeal that ensued when we realized she was not able to feed or sleep. I explained about the visit with the Oracle briefly then ended with how we finally learned by accident that the blood bond between us had to be reenforced in order to finalize the transformation. Each had their own set of questions, almost all directed to Sookie and I took pride in listening to how she answered each one patiently. I knew that I myself would have thoroughly been pissed the fuck off with so many questions when we had yet to breach the subject of Felipe but she never showed any sign of being annoyed the slightest by the delay.

By this time, the humans in the room needed a bathroom break, especially Jason who by this time had already made several trips back to my bar for beer. We took a breather while they attended to human needs and I warmed up four True Bloods for Sookie, Bill, Pam and myself. Sookie knew she needed the nourishment but was hesitant that drinking the blood in front of Alcide might get him started up again. But he seemed to have accepted the turn of events, even commenting jokingly about Sookie having a red film on her teeth and being in need of a "fang brush".. Very original, let me tell you.

Everyone gathered once again and I was about to begin when Alcide stated he had a question of his own to start. I nodded, giving him the opportunity to share what was on his mind.

"I have a few questions actually. First, Eric, you said that with current events the way they were, the outside Supe communities were likely going to target Sookie more. Can you explain what you meant?"

I nodded, looking from Sookie who nodded at me as well. "_It's okay Eric, we can trust them. They need to know the whole truth."_

"We were surprised to learn that Sookie's telepathy has extended to those of the Supernatural world. She can now hear the minds of vampires just as clear as she could hear human's before being turned."

"WOW!! REALLY?" Amelia blurted out and Sookie just nodded.

"Yes, I can hear Were's clear as a bell as well." She said to Alcide, obviously in response to a question he had silently asked her..

"You're not kidding when you said that would increase her likelihood of being targeted." Octavia Fant spoke for the first time, her voice very thoughtful. "There are many supes, witches as well, who would not want a vampire, especially one who has aligned themselves with a vampire as powerful as yourself, Mr Northman, to possess such an ability."

"I am aware of that, Miss Fant. And that is precisely why the only people who are going to be privy to that bit of information are currently in this room. I wish to keep it that way. The longer we can keep this information hidden from anyone outside this circle of friends, then the safer Sookie will be. Right now, I am more concerned of what thread the King, Felipe de Castro, poses to Sookie. As stated earlier, I know for a fact that de Castro wishes for Sookie to be in Nevada for his personal uses. I know he desires her telepathy abilities – I am also pretty sure he desires her physically. While Sookie was human, she was relatively safe from that. The American Vampire League has made it illegal for any vampire to take a human and hold them by force. While not all vampires adhere to AVL laws, as King, Felipe doesn't have much choice. If he were to take her, there are many who would file a complaint with the AVL for the infraction. Felipe is too high profile to risk that. However, now that Sookie is vampire, she is no longer protected."

"Okay, so does the King have to know that Sookie is now a vampire?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Law mandates that Sookie has 2 weeks to register with your government as a US born Vampire. She will have to list her place of birth, which is Louisiana, which is part of Felipe's kingdom. Felipe will be informed at that time that a new vampire has been made in his kingdom and it would only take him reading the listed name to know exactly who that new vampire is."

I paused for a moment. The fact once again crossed my mind that with exception to Stackhouse, all men in this room had romantic feelings for Sookie. The next piece of information might once again set Alcide off, maybe even Sam.

"I have been giving a lot of thought as to how to protect Sookie. I have a temporary solution but its exactly that, temporary. It will give us a bit of time. I have asked Sookie to marry me, the wedding will be Saturday night at my club. It is my sincere desire that everyone in this room will be in attendance and I can assure you that it will not be a gaudy affair but defiantly a wedding fit for our Sookie."

I waited as the information sunk in. Everyone started offering their congratulations while once again, I could hear a soft sigh from Bill and I chuckled to myself. Poor Bastard, he shouldn't have fucked up. "_Be nice Eric" _I heard her say in my mind while she continued to accept the well wishes of her friends.

"_This is me being nice. By the way, did you find a dress?"_

"_Yeah, actually, I did. It's already ordered and on its way. I'll have it fitted once it's here. I ordered what your going to wear as well."_

"_What I'm going to wear? I figured I'd just wear a tux."_

"_Nah, this will be much better. Trust me on it." _She smiled slyly when she looked at me, the heat in her eyes burning with desire. I was almost afraid.

"_Is it something I'm actually going to want to wear?"_

"_Most defiantly. But do me a favor. Pick out a sword that you really like, preferably with some red jewels in the hilt, kay?" _she said as oohs and ahhs over her ring had subsided.

"Oh, btw, Amelia, I'd really be honored if you would stand in as one of my bridesmaids? I plan on asking Tara too."

"SOOKIE!! I would LOVE to.. OMG defiantly" the young witch squealed. I quickly realized that Sookie now had three people to stand for her, once of which was my child, and I had absolutely none to stand for myself. I guess I was going to quickly have to find "friends" to do the same for me.

"Thank you for all your well wishes. Sookie and I both are happy to know you support this decision we have made. I wish to share one thing with you about this wedding. This is a wedding about love, not out of convenience. It is practically unheard of for two vampires to wed, outside of a formal contract between two ruling vampires, and that's usually only to unite two kingdoms. When two ruling vampires wed, its only for 100 years. Those vampires then continue to live in their own kingdoms, only visiting their wedded partner once a year. Sookie and I will have no such contract. We have agreed that we want a traditional marriage, even if the two of us are far from traditional. We have chosen to live together and be faithful to each other. I know many of you believe that I am cruel, that I am only out for one person and that being myself. But let me assure you " and as I started this last statement, I looked over at Sookie, taking her hand in my own and looked into her eyes " I love Sookie and I chose to be with her for eternity, protecting her and loving her as she should be."

"AWWW!" Amelia and Octavia sighed together. Bill looked as if he was going to be sick. Calvin smiled at me and nodded his head. I looked over at Alcide who's expression was a bit strange. "_He's trying to decide if he believes you or if he thinks your full of shit" _Sookie whispered in my mind. I waited, allowing the Were the time to finish his train of thought. Finally, out of no where, he started laughing. I looked over at Sookie, who also giggled, throwing her hand in front of her face trying to stifle the laughter escaping from her lips. I started to get a bit pissed, actually. I don't like being the ass of a joke and I didn't expect Sookie to enjoy my being such. But before I could say anything, Alcide blurted his thoughts out loud.

"The Big Bad Viking Vampire is Pussywhipped."

It takes a lot to shock me but at that moment, my mouth just dropped. Pam started laughing her ass off at this point. Sookie heard Pam laughing and she again started giggling, almost uncontrollably. Then Pam spilled out what she was laughing about, which had Sookie in hysterics.

"Hell, she's already buying his clothes. Next he'll be carrying her purse. If she was still human, he'd probably even buy her tampons." With that everyone was laughing. Everyone but me, that is.

Okay, I had had enough. I glared at Pam, then at Alcide, then finally at Sookie. Here I was calling this meeting to protect her and instead I had suddenly become the joke. I got up to walk out when Sookie took my hand. Everyone got quite, including Pam. She stood and wrapped her arms around my neck. I tried to push her away, at least get her at arms length, but she was a neophyte who has had my own blood, so she wasn't budging. I caught another glimpse at the golden light that shimmered from her, noticed that unlike the time with Alcide it was mixed with a faint pink color. The light embraced me, comforted me. I realized however that I was wrong, it wasn't a glamor. The light didn't seem as if it tried to bend my will. Instead, it surrounded me with Sookie, her thoughts, her feelings. I saw in the light that she wasn't making fun of me to be mean. In my head I heard her voice, lightly touching the edges of my mind, whispering love, explaining. Through the light I started to understand that the joke wasn't meant to be hurtful but instead to include me into the "pack", bringing me from being the outsider, the mean intimidating vampire, and instead making me part of the circle of close friends.

I sighed. I still didn't necessarily like being the butt of the joke but I felt my anger cease. I looked into her eyes, gave her a soft kiss and then gave her a wink. Without pulling my eyes away, I stated "Tis much better to be pussy whipped then to be dick smacked, mongrel."

Laughter ensued and echoed throughout the room. Calvin came over and patted me on the back. "You're okay, Vampire." he said with a chuckle.

I got a sparkle in my eye as I gave Sookie an evil grin. Her eyes grew wide as she read my mind, turning her back to hide the smirk on her face.

"Okay, okay, with that over with. If you can excuse me just a few moments, I need to heat up some more blood. Bill, Pam, Sookie? Can I get you anything?"

All three vampires stated they would take me up on the bottled blood. I told all the others to once again help themselves to the bar, a bit worried about Jason having a bit too much. I went to the kitchen and started heating up four bottles of blood. While the microwave ran, I hurried at vampire speed to dig through an overnight bag that Sookie had left behind for her occasional sleepovers in the past. I found what I needed, ran back downstairs to shake up the bottles of blood. I opened the cabinet and pulled down a single glass, poured one bottle of blood into the glass, prepared it and entered back into the den. I handed Bill the first bottle of blood, Sookie the second, kept the third for myself and then handed the glass of blood to Pam. Her face was a bit quizzical but she shrugged and started to drink as I went back to my chair. It was only a few moments later when Pam's voice broke through the silence.

"What the hell is this?" she said, grabbing at the string she had found in her glass of blood. She pulled it out . Everyone looked and the laughter once again ensued as Pam stood there holding the string of a blood soaked tampon in her hand.

"Oh, sorry Pam, I thought you said you wanted tea" I said, shrugging. The laughter rolled uncontrollably for a good 3 minutes as Pam just stood there wondering what to do. Then, out of no where, she shrugged, and holding the string up, popped the rest in her mouth. Even I was disgusted and it takes a lot to gross me out.

"Hey, next time freeze it, it could be a vampsicle" Jason Stackhouse said and the laughter was back.

Ten minutes later, we were back to the seriousness of the conversation. I figured just putting the truth out there was the best bet. I looked at everyone and threw it out there.

" We all want to keep Sookie safe.. As long as Felipe de Castro wants her, she won't be safe.. Even if I marry her, if de Castro wanted her bad enough, he would eventually just plot to kill me to break my bond and our marriage and take her for himself. "

Calvin knew exactly what I was thinking. Even without being a telepath, just the understanding in his eyes made it clear to me that he knew.

"Are you suggesting what I'm thinking you are?"

I nodded. "I'm going to overthrow de Castro. I am going to be King."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again everyone for the nice reviews. When I started writing this story, I had thought it was only going to be a one shot, then it kinda snowballed from there. I never thought I would be publishing my 13th chapter with no end in site. We've still got the wedding, the takeover and a few more surprises in store..

I'm also thrilled, from the reviews and the emails I have received, that it seems people truly are enjoying this story. I've read so many stories on here and some of them are just amazing (Example being Late by Morgaine Swann or any of the stories by Meg2). When I write, I can't help but compare my writing to some of the others on here and feel I lack.. But it seems that this story has a following, as I see each day people putting me on their favorites, and I am just honored that so many seem to be enjoying what I write :) It means so much.

_**Disclaimer: As always, not my characters.. but those of Charlaine Harris. I only play naughty games with Eric when I have a night off from work ;)**_

_Chapter 13_

_Calvin knew exactly what I was thinking. Even without being a telepath, just the understanding in his eyes made it clear to me that he knew._

"_Are you suggesting what I'm thinking you are?"_

_I nodded. "I'm going to overthrow de Castro. I am going to be King."_

Silence flooded the room as the statement seemed to sink in. Calvin nodded in understanding, the rest stared open mouthed, surprised at the revelation. I knew that it would come as a shock. I had never mentioned wanting to be King of Louisiana. If I had, it would have been much easier to just go after Sophie Ann Leclerq when she was at her weakest, much as de Castro had done. But I liked Sophie Ann, respected her and I honestly had no desire to overthrow her. Despite her faults, such as sending Compton to Bon Temps to "retrieve" Sookie for her own wants, she was a good queen and ruled the state in such a way as to keep her people happy. De Castro, on the other hand, ruled from afar with little to no thought as to what the vampire contingents of Louisiana wanted or needed. New Orleans was still in shambles with absolutely no resources being volunteered from the de Castro regime. Week after week, word came from Nevada that the funds would be on their way, and week after week nothing arrived. Each day at least one new vampire came into Fangtasia, seeking harbor in my area, trying to escape the hardships that the hurricane had left in its wake. The lack of interest in Louisiana by de Castro's people grated on my nerves and I knew the vampires of Louisiana felt the same.

Now, with the turn of events involving Sookie, I knew that de Castro had to fall. Regardless of our bond, I knew the King wanted her, desired to obtain her as a human lie detector. He had made his intentions obvious on several occasions. Each time he touched her, each time he mentioned her abilities, drove yet another nail in his own coffin. Things would become even more intolerable once he learned that she had been turned. I was honest when I said that she was no longer safe. She was now a contingent of his area and as such, his property to do with as he pleased. If he wanted her in Nevada, she would have no choice in the matter. And I knew that he would force himself upon her, demanding her body along with her telepathy. She was mine, a fact he knew and had been reinforced of time and time again, but he did not care. I was nothing more than an obstacle in his way, someone would could eventually be taken out of the equation. With me gone, I knew Sookie would be in a position of needing protection and the King would offer that. If I was gone, she would be smart to immediately immigrate to Texas and align herself under the protection of Stan Davis. Honestly, I had no desire to be taken out of the equation. So the simpler solution would be to remove de Castro instead.

"And just how do you plan to take over the throne?" Alcide finally asked. The Were still looked appalled that I would even suggest such a solution.

"That's exactly what I wanted to discuss with each one of you. I have a feeling that each person in this room can bring something to the table that would help to make such action possible."

Alcide again tried to speak but I stopped him. He needed to think outside the box, to see the greater good in having de Castro off the throne.

"I know that each Supe community was affected indirectly when the last takeover occurred. Times have been hard for each of us, vampires and other supes alike. But I've given this much thought. My uttermost desire is to protect Sookie and as long as anyone without her best interest in mind sits on the throne of Louisiana, she will be at risk. Do I want to be King of three states? No, not particularly. I'm happy being the Sheriff of Area 5 and have never had much desire to do anything beyond that job. But the more I think about it, the more I know that placing myself on the throne is the only way to guarantee her safety without her having to flee to another state. Even if she were to re-establish herself under the protection of another, she would always be at risk of that ruler wanting to use her abilities. Especially now that she can read both Supe and human minds. She will always be viewed as an asset to any ruler. She is safe with me."

"And what would keep you from using her for your own gains, Northman? You expect us to believe you are different then de Castro? Sure, you claim you love her, but maybe you just discovered a better ploy to obtain her. Instead of using power, maybe you've just prayed on her feelings to get what you want?" God I wanted to rip that Were's head off and shove it right up his ass at times. Although, I could see his point. Before I could answer, Bill Compton spoke up.

"I have known Eric Northman for most of my lifetime as a vampire. I was turned in 1868 and met Northman shortly after. The Eric I know is crafty and manipulative. I honestly have never cared much for him due to those traits. However, in the last few years, even I admit I have seen a difference in him. I am not old enough to forget what love is, I have even felt love since I have turned. I have observed Eric and Sookie's relationship from the start, especially since I have an established interest in Sookie myself. My desire is that even though I lost her to my own mistakes, I did not want her hurt by anyone else. From my observations, I can honestly say that Eric loves Sookie and she loves him. Eric has on many occasions put himself at risk to protect her. And while he is still crafty and manipulative, I have seen a side of him that makes me wonder what he would have been like when he was living. He shows softness, kindness and compassion when it comes to Sookie, especially when it involves her feelings. If a vampire can love, and I know from experience that we can, then Eric does indeed love her. I don't think he would use her for his own gains. I will support him in this takeover without a hesitation."

With his speech over, he returned his attention to his bottle of True Blood, casting his eyes down. I knew it took a lot for Compton to speak the way he had. Okay, maybe I wouldn't sharpen the stake for him just yet.

I looked over at Sookie, who's eyes were on Compton, a red rim of liquid threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes. I had come to an understanding that Sookie would always care are about the other vampire, although I didn't necessarily like it. I knew she did not feel romantic love for him. She had told me before that when she looked back on her time with him, she realized she never truly loved him but having never felt love with another outside of her family, she honestly did not know the difference between compassion and love. Sookie and Bill had been through much together and I could not fault her for her feelings for him, or vice versa. Hell, I might even have to consider putting him in a place of protection for her if the takeover was a success. I knew he would protect her with everything he had, would lay down his life for her. He had said as much in the past and had proven good to his word when he nearly lost his life retrieving her from Lochan and Neave and then again in the Fae skirmish that occurred afterward.

"_Are you okay, lover" _I asked her silently. I knew as a neophyte, her feelings were raw and she would feel things much more intensely for the next few years. She just nodded her head, giving me no answer either verbally or in my mind. I reached over and took her hand and kissed it softly as Pam began to speak.

"I also have known Eric since the day I was turned, as he is my sire. I stayed with Eric for many years until he allowed me to go on my own to Minnesota. Years later when he called me to Shreveport, I was more than happy to once again be at his side to assist him. As I am his child, I have had much more time then anyone else to observe Eric, to know him and understand him. I also know that in the past few years, there have been many changes in him. I watched as he fought internally with himself over the feelings he had begun to harbor for Sookie. I watch him try to convince himself that he, Big Bad Eric Northman, could not have feelings of the romantic nature for a mere human. He was, after all, a vampire. I was there when Eric suffered the curse of Hallow, which gave him the opportunity to truly feel love without the encroachment from the responsibilities of his position."

She came and stood behind me, placing her hands upon my shoulders. "If Eric says the best way to protect Sookie is a takeover, then I trust him. He loves her, without a doubt. Mark my word.". Then she took to steps to the right, placing her hands upon Sookie's shoulders. "And I love her as well. If my sire, with all his pride, can stand up and admit his love for a human, then I can admit I loved her as well, even before she was turned. I would give my life gladly to protect her. And I gave her my blood, the one thing I have always kept for myself. I have never sired a child, have never exchanged blood with anyone other than Eric. I gladly gave my blood for her and would have given every last drop if it was what was required of me."

I watched as Sookie placed her hand over one of Pam's and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly. "Thank you, Pam. And thank you Bill. Know that my love for the both of you is mutual. Your friendship has meant so much to me over these years. " She looked around the room as a couple of red tears streamed down her face. "Each of you as well. I have been so lucky to have such a wonderful group of friends. Thank you so much. Please excuse me while I take a moment to get myself back in order." She rose and I rose to follow but she only held out her hand, motioning for me to stay, and left the room.

I took in the moment. Amelia and Octavia's faces were both streaming with silent tears. Even Pam seemed as if she was fighting back her own. Jason looked like he was drunk and didn't seem to be aware of what had just happened. Calvin once again nodded his head, a silent understanding between us. I again realized I liked the old werepanther. He seemed as if she took in each situation with an open mind. He gave me a slight smile.

"Eric, it takes much for the panthers of Hotshot to involve ourselves in disputes. We avoid them at all costs, since our numbers are low and even one loss can be devastating. Jason is a member of our pack, since he is bitten, but we have always offered our protection to Sookie because she has been good to us. I have watched you and Sookie and know that the feelings you show to one another is genuine. I listened to your child speak and I know that the love she feels for you is real as well. I have heard that many sires are loathed by their child, so to see the love your child has for you tells me you have been good to her. Also, Bill Compton admits he respects you and he supports you. Coming from someone who admittedly does not particularly like you, that speaks volumes for me. While my pack has not been directly affected by the new king, I see the need of actions being taken for Sookie's safety. My pack will do what we can to help in this endeavor."

"Thank you Calvin."

Sam was the next to speak. The shifter had not had much to say during the discussions but had only sat back and quietly observed. I knew his loyalty was with Sookie but I also knew that he had never accepted her with vampires. He had told me on several occasions that he felt that out lifestyle was too dangerous and would get her killed.

"I don't have to tell you where my feelings lie with this, Eric. Her safety and her happiness has always been a priority of mine and I have been there when needed. You tell me that she needs protection once again, and once again, I answer the call. I am a loner in the shifter world so I do not bring numbers with me, but I offer myself to whatever service you can find for me. I'll have Terry cover the bar for me for whenever necessary."

I nodded agreement to the shifter. He had always been there when I couldn't be for her. He had even tried to keep her away from vampires, starting the night Compton walked into his bar. Of all people, he understood Sookie's nack for putting herself into dangerous positions. I also knew he had never approved of her relationship with me, but at least he had allowed her to make her own choices, even if he disapproved of them.

The witches were speaking softly to each other in whispers, although I could hear them with no problem. They were agreeing with each other. Finally, Octavia spoke on behalf of the two of them.

"Count us in as well. We will cast what spells we can against de Castro. Between the two of us, we have a pretty impressive arsenal of spells which we can use to help turn the tides in your favor. We will also try to recruit others from our coven to help assist. We only ask that we are given the funds necessary to obtain what might be needed, as we are both on limited income. Amelia can ask her father for funds but would have to answer many questions which we feel wouldn't be smart to answer. Sookie has been there for both of us, opening her heart and her home when we were both down on our luck and its the least we can do to repay the favor. "

"Thank you to you both. Your help would be appreciated and I can assure you that any funds you need are available. I'll arrange for them for you ahead of time so that you can get your necessities without having to wait to clear funds with my day man. " I was amazed at how quickly each had agreed to help with this takeover, even without knowing any plans ahead of time. It spoke volumes of my beloved's character. The loyalty of her friends once again moved me.

There was only one person left to speak, Alcide. Of all the members of our group, he was the one that could contribute the most in numbers as far as his pack was concerned. He was also the most likely to let de Castro know our plan if he chose to not participate. Although, I knew that he most likely would not ambush us like that. I had a feeling he understood that I was being honest when I spoke about Sookie and the danger de Castro posed. I looked at the packleader and asked where he stood. He looked at me and I honestly could not read the expression on his face.

"Sookie has always been considered a friend of the pack. That extends even in her current form. Do I like it? Absolutely NOT! I think it's bullshit that she's been turned. She's told me before that she would never want to be a vampire, yet she walks into this room deader then fuck and tries to assure me its what she wanted. I have some hesitation if it was indeed her choice. Luckily, even dead, she is the sweet Sookie we have all grown to love. She should have never gotten involved with you fucking bloodsuckers in the first damn place but it was her choice and whats done is done. When I first met her I thought she was absolutely too good to be a damn fangbanger. While I will never degrade her by calling her such, because I think she's better then that, I hate the fact she let some dead guy touch her. But, again, whats done is done. I care about her, I consider her a friend and she had assisted my pack when my father competed for packleader against Patrick Furnan. She also assisted my pack when Maria Starr was murdered and she helped to mediate for my torn pack when an outside pack tried to takeover. She will always be a friend of my pack. Many of my pack have sworn to protect her even without the packs formal protection. While I refuse to command my pack to fight for you, Eric Northman, I know many of them will volunteer to fight on her side. I leave the choice to them but I will willingly fight for her. I will discuss with my pack and see how many numbers I will bring with me. Only remember, we do this for her, NOT for you."

"I appreciate your honesty Alcide. I assure you, your loyalty to her will be repaid. If I ascend to the throne, she will be queen. The Louisiana vampires will forever consider your park, and each of you, personal friends of our regime and will not forget our debt to you." I couldn't ask for much more from him, I knew. He did not trust me, did not even like me as apparent by the hostility reflecting in his eyes. There had always been distrust between the Weres and the vampires. The only thing that had brought the two of us together in the past was the small vampire who had just reentered the den. She had such a kind heart to her, and a sense of doing what was right that was apparent in how she treated everyone she had met. I on the other hand ruled my dealings with others with a firm hand, not allowing my emotions effect my judgment. At least, that's how I was until she had walked into my life.

She resumed her seat beside me, her face clean and her hair damp, as if she had splashed water on her face. Her eyes were red from where she had been crying. I admired her for her feelings. Even as a vampire she wore her feelings on her sleeve. Being turned had not changed her, hadn't made her cold. I worried that maybe that would cause others to view her as soft. Our kind lived by survival of the strongest and weakness created targets. But I knew her too well. I knew she was strong, stronger than even myself when the need arose. I tried many times to protect her from our kind. She would have to learn to protect herself to some degree, but until that time arrived, my life was hers.

She was my other half, the love I had waited 1000 years for. She had turned for me, without my asking. I had always hoped she would one day agree to it but hadn't pressed the subject because I knew she wanted her life. Now she had given me eternity, the best gift she could have ever given me. She had chosen to be with me, had chose to love me for me, not because I had glamored her to do so but because it was what she wanted. She had seen beyond the vampire persona and had seen down to the man I had once been. She had reawakened that man, taught him to live once again after so many years of being gone. I had forgotten who that man was, the man who wanted nothing more but to love and to be loved in return.

I would do anything for her, to hold on to the feelings she had brought back to life inside me. The viking from so long ago had reemerged and was ready to fight.

The viking was going to kill Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here I am publishing the second chapter in two days.. I have to go back to work for a few days, so I wanted to get this one published.. I know a lot of yall have been waiting for the wedding, so hopefully this will satisfy :)

First, if anyone wants to see the wedding dress that Sookie is wearing in this story, you can see it by doing a google search for Private Label 760 . because i have no clue how to put pictures or links on anything on here.. LOL .

Second, the vows I did not write my own but fond them on a wedding site. But I thought they were perfect :)

Again, thank you so much for all the kind reviews.. and I hope yall continue to like the story.

**Disclaimer: Not my characters... they belong to Charlaine Harris.. But Eric is welcome to wake me up any night.**

**Chapter 13**

The next few days came and went quickly and in less than a blink of an eye, Saturday evening found me rising with the setting sun. In less than 5 hours I would be marrying Miss Sookie Stackhouse, binding her to me as Mrs Eric Northman for eternity. Sookie had gone to rest that morning at Pam's residence, adhering to the custom that the bride would not see the groom before the wedding. I personally felt an excitement that I had never felt before. I had been married in my human life but ceremonies were different then and I had not married for love. My first marriage had been nothing more than a contract of agreement for a member of my family to continue to care for my deceased brothers wife. Weddings were simpler then.

After meeting with the group to discuss the takeover of the State of Louisiana, I pulled Sam Merlotte and Calvin Norris to the side and asked for one final favor, something of a personal matter. My pride took a bit of a hit when I realized that I could not think of three individuals that I felt close enough to ask to stand for me at my own wedding. I knew Sookie felt close to these two shifters and decided that asking them to stand for me would also be like having them stand for her. Both had accepted graciously. For the third I asked Stan Davis to be my "best man". I questioned this choice, after all, Vampires do not celebrate weddings in such a manner, but Stan accepted the invitation. Once my three choices were made, Pam said she would make the arrangements for each to be fitted for their attire. She had also informed me that invitations were sent out, including one to de Castro.

I had yet to be given any indicator as to what I was going to wear, outside of Sookie's request that I bring a sword, preferably with red jewels. This request was a bit more difficult as it may seem, as my swords were more functional and such ornamental decoration unnecessary. Its absolute hell to get dried blood out of crevices so much of my swords were simple and without ornamentation. After much debating I decided on one particular sword that I had never given much attention to in the past. It was a classic masonic style sword , double edged, 45 inches long from point to pommel. The hilt was of pure gold with deep red velvet inlays in the grip and a huge garnet adorning the center of the pommel. The cross bar guards stuck straight out with no curvature, tapered slightly in the center and adorned with silver on each tip. The chappe, also made of gold, came down to a point on the blade. I had bought the sword only as a showpiece but it was quite functional although I had never proven it in battle. I slid the blade carefully into its scabbard.

I found myself torturing myself into thoughts of what tonight would bring. All of the vampire contingents of Area 5 would be in attendance to watch me finally wed my bonded. I had given Pam the ornamental knife, the one that had sealed my bond to Sookie that fateful day in front of Victor Madden. I requested that particular knife be used. While the ceremony was to be pretty comparable to a human wedding, since Sookie and I now were both Vampire, certain traditions had to be included. Sookie knew what to expect after having watch me perform the ceremony for Russell and Bart in Rhodes. Mr Cataliades had drawn up the marriage contract and as requested by Sookie it was binding for eternity, not for the usual 100 years. He had seriously tried to talk me into a sort of pre-nuptial contract to protect my financial interests but I assured him that what was mine was hers and I did not foresee a separation in our future. Of course, the point he made was that nobody foresaw such things when they married but that things happen. Well, if they were to happen, I would gladly give Sookie what would make her happy, even if that did not include me down the road.

I went to shower, enjoying the feel of the water on my skin. I remembered when I had married Aude so many lifetimes ago and the tradition of the bathhouse, washing away my bachelorhood prior to the ceremony. I took extra time to scrub my body, picturing Sookie doing the same, preparing ourselves for our first night as man and wife. I wondered if she would wear her hair down, as was also the tradition of my time. Only maidens wore their hair down, wearing the traditional gold _kransen_ upon their heads. Once married, women were required to wear their hair either up or in braids, one tradition I would never hold Sookie to. I loved the look of her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders.

An hour later, I was as clean as I could possibly get and the hot water heater had ran out. I dressed in the usual black jeans and tshirt, knowing that my wedding attire would be waiting for me in my office at Fangtasia. Sookie and Pam were going to prepare with the other two women at Pam's home and then take a limo (my idea) to the club. In my time, the women would gather while dressing the bride and would prepare her for what marriage would hold. I bet traditions haven't changed much. I could picture in my head Sookie, Pam, Amelia and her friend Tara gathered together discussing topics that would leave my beloved blushing from embarrassment. Of course, Sookie and I had made love a number of times, but never as man and wife. I wondered how it would be, making love to her once again, only knowing this time we were bonded forever both by blood and by name. She was marrying me because she loved me. It still seemed so unreal in my mind and I worried that in true Sookie fashion, she would run before it actually happened. My heart threatened to cleave in two just from the idea of it.

I arrived at the club to find Jason Stackhouse, Stan Davis, Sam Merlotte and Calvin Norris already waiting in my office, each dressed sharply in black tuxedos. I greeted each man, thanking them for the services they were providing. As we talked briefly, a half demon entered the room, introducing himself as Simon Braque, informing us that he was going to be conducting the ceremony an that we had less than an hour before it was to start. I nodded at the demon, thanking him for his time and excused myself to the dressing room attached to my office. There I found the black garment bag Sookie had left for me. I hesitated momentarily, wondering exactly what the lil minx had in store for me.

To my surprise, I found a deep red long sleeve silk tunic with gold embroidery around the neck and cuff. As I touched the fabric, my mind drifted back to the days when I wore something very similar. A second tunic was included, sleeveless and of black leather with the same gold embroidery down the front, along with a pair of traditional leggings in the same deep red color as the undershirt. Finally, a large flowing cloak, also in the same deep red color with gold embroidery accompanied the outfit.

The emotions overtook me as I looked at what could have easily passed for an outfit from my long lost past. I undressed and carefully slid each garment on, my hands trembling as I clasped the buttons of the black overcoat. The sword in its scabbard, to long to wear at my waist, crossed over my shoulder and hung on my back. The look was completed with a pair of black leather boots. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and barely recognized the man looking back at me. I was no longer Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5. The man looking back at me was over 1000 years old, went by a name I hardly even remembered anymore. He was a chieftain's son. Is this who Sookie saw when she looked at me? Is this why she had picked this particular outfit for me?

A knock at the door brought my attention back to the present.

"Enter" I said, still unable to bring my eyes away from the man staring back in the mirror. I heard Sam Merlotte's voice.

"Eric, its time"

I nodded, taking one last glance in the mirror as I turned to walk out the room.

When I had entered the club tonight, I entered through the usual Employee entrance. I never enter through the club's front doors. So I did not have the opportunity to see the decor when I arrived. The transformation was amazing. All tables at the center of the room had been removed and replaced with chairs. Gossamer fabric had been hung from the ceiling and a soft blue light illuminated from above. Thousands of tiny white lights shone from above the fabric, reminding me of a starry night. The stage where my throne normally resided had been been decorated with spiraling candelabras and an arch decorated with white magnolia blossoms and red roses. The tables had been moved to around the perimeter of the room, each covered in red cloth, candles and arrangements of the same red roses and magnolia blossoms. It was beautiful and I wondered if Sookie had seen it yet.

I took my place where Mr Braquet had directed me. The seats were full with vampires, shifters and humans alike. While the vampires of Area 5 were required to be in attendance, I knew that all the others were here because of Sookie. Tonight was her night to shine.

The music began to play, a soft rendition of "A Bird Without Wings" by Celtic Thunder. I never would have picked this song but as the words began to accompany the music, I understood Sookie's reasons for it.

_Like a bird without wings  
That longs to be flying,  
Like a motherless child  
Left lonely and crying.  
Like a song without words,  
Like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watching over me. _

_I get so lonely, when you're away  
I count every moment, I wait every day,  
Until you're home again  
And hug me so tight  
That's when I know  
Everything is alright. _

_  
Like a bird without wings  
That longs to be flying,  
Like a motherless child  
Left lonely and crying.  
Like a song without words  
Like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watching over me._

_You're my guardian angel  
My light and my guide  
Your hand on my shoulder  
And you by my side.  
You make everything beautiful,  
You make me complete.  
Everything in my world  
I lay at your feet.._

_Like a church with no steeple,  
Where a bell never rings.  
In a town without people,  
Where no voice in the choir ever sings.  
If a boat on the ocean  
Would be lost with no sail,  
Then without your devotion  
Surely all that I dreamed of would fail._

_Like a song without words  
Like a world without music,  
I wouldn't know what to do  
_I'd_ be lost without you  
Watching over me_

_I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd be lost without you  
Watching over me _

Halfway through the song, Tara and Calvin entered the room from the back, slowly making their way arm in arm down the rows of chairs. As they came to the stage, they unlooped their arms, bowed and walked to their places on either the left or the right of the stage. As they bowed, Amelia and Sam entered. Much as Tara and Calvin before them, they walked to the stage, bowed and stepped to the side as Pam and Stan Davis entered. I was curious to see how this pairing would end, but just as the other two had done before, they approached, bowed and stepped to the side. I was shocked that Stan would bow to me, him being the King of Texas and I only being the Sheriff of Area 5, but he seemed as if he had no problems doing it. I would have to make sure he knew that it was not my idea to have him bow.

As the last few notes of "A Bird Without Wings" echoed through the club, the music changed to what I recognized to be the traditional wedding march. All eyes turned to the back of the room as Sookie, her arm looped over that of her brother, entered the room. I heard numerous murmurs in the crowd before me, but I didn't know what they had said. My eyes were only on her and she took my breath away.

Her hair billowing around her shoulders just as I had hopped. She wore a strapless dress, the top a wine color that matched the tunic of my own outfit perfectly and coming to a point at her waist. The bodice had silver beading and boning over a net overlay. The full skirt of the dress that bustled around her was that of a traditional white wedding gown. The cathedral length train trailed behind her, and I could see that part of the train was also the same wine color with the silver beading. She wore no veil, only a small silver tiara on her head, encrusted with red gems that matched the ruby necklace around her neck and the stones on her ears. She had obviously borrowed them from Pam. She was absolutely beautiful.

I couldn't take my eyes from her as she and Jason approached the stage. When they reached the end of their walk, she turned and kissed him softly on the cheek, released his arm, and with a smile took my hand. I couldn't believe she was actually doing it. She was marrying me. She was going to be completely mine, in blood and in name.

I had been told prior that we were going to write our own vows ahead of time. I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

"I acknowledge my love for you and invite you to share my life as I hope  
to share yours. I promise to walk by your side, to love, help and  
encourage you. I vow to take time to share with you, to listen and to  
care. I will share your laughter and your tears as your partner, lover and  
friend. I promise always to respect you and honor you as an individual  
and to be conscious of your needs. I shall seek through kindness and  
compassion to achieve with you the life we have planned together."

She had tears in her eyes as she listened to my words.. "_You're gonna make me get blood on my dress if you make me cry, Eric" _she said silently. I laughed. I didn't want to make her cry, but I wanted her to know exactly how I felt, exactly what I was agreeing to. She needed to know I meant this, that it wasn't something trivial to me.

She blinked a few times and once she had control of herself, she nodded at Mr Braquet who asked if she had anything she would like to say. She nodded and looked into my eyes, her hand in mine, and in a soft, trembling voice, she spoke:

" Eric, I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give.  
I promise to accept you the way you are.  
I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have,  
and won't try to reshape you in a different image.  
I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs,  
and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own.  
I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal  
world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams.  
I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change  
in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting.  
And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give  
and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever. I love you."

Now it was my turn to tear up. I wondered how long it had taken her to come up with those words, to know exactly what perfection she had just spoken. I heard a soft sob and looked over and saw that Amelia, Tara and even Pam had tears in their eyes.

The ceremony ended in an exchange of rings. I gave Sookie hers first, a platinum band that matched the engagement ring I had bought her from Tiffany's. In return, she gave me a wide platinum band with a gold Celtic wedding knot set into the band. Then, the time had come to include the final part of the ceremony, the only part that was required from a vampire standpoint. Together, hand in hand, we walked to a small table that Mr Braquet directed us to. A gold chalice stood on top of it, along with two red roses laying on either side of it, as well as the ceremonial knife. I took the knife in my hand and she offered her wrist to me. I sliced it quickly and efficiently and she allowed the blood to spill freely into the chalice before the wound closed. She then took the knife and proceeded to slice my wrist in the same manner. Once our blood had mixed into the chalice, I drank, the taste of our blood together tingling on my tongue. I drank half of the mixture then offered her the chalice as well. She drank deeply, her eyes on mine. She then placed the chalice back on the table and took my hand.

Moments later, the half demon pronounced us man and wife and requested that I kiss the bride. No need to ask me a second time. I pulled her to me, her body pressed against mine and I kissed her as deeply as I could. I could hear the "oohs" and "ahhs" from our audience but I didn't care. She was mine. From this day forward.

We finally broke from our kiss and the demon introduced us as Mr and Mrs Eric Northman. Music played as she led me out the way she had come in, the three sets of attendants on our heels. Pam informed me we had about 20 minutes before we had to go back in, that the chairs were going to be replaced with more tables for the reception. We were to make our appearance and then dance the first dance together, to a song I had requested.

I looked over at Sookie who was beaming as Tara and Amelia flitted about.

"So, how do you feel, Mrs Northman?" I asked, a huge smile on my face to finally have the opportunity to call her that. I had wanted to for so long and now it had come true.

"Just great.. And that outfit is stunning on you. I knew it would look good. Perfect!" she laughed.

Stan walked over to us, nodding to the two of us. "Eric, Sookie. It was an honor to stand for you two. Even in my human life, I was never asked to be an attendant for a wedding. Thank you both for giving me such an opportunity."

"Stan, thank you for doing it for us. " Sookie smiled and I about shit myself when she walked over and kissed him gently on the cheek. She should know better, vampires don't shake hands, much less kiss each other so casually. But Stan only smiled and placed both hands on her shoulders as he leaned over my new wife and kissed her just as softly on the cheek. Part of me wanted to rip him to shreds for touching my wife.. The other part of me was shocked at the effect Sookie had on him. How she did it, I would probably never understand.

As we walked back into the bar, the crowd clapped in excitement, even the vampires. The DJ announced us as Eric and Sookie Northman and then said that we would begin with the first dance of the night.

As the music cued, I wrapped my arms around her small waist as she held the back of her dress up by some little loop underneath. And together we danced, as we had so many times before. I had thought long and hard about a song for her, something that would speak my heart to her the best I could. Finally, I had come up with the perfect song, "Beautiful in My Eyes" by Joshua Kadison. As the song played and we danced, I sung to her softly:

_You're my peace of mind in this crazy world.  
You're everything I've tried to find, your love is a pearl.  
You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies,  
and my only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

_The world will turn and the seasons will change,  
and all the lessons we will learn will be beautiful and strange.  
We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs.  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes.  
And the passing years will show  
that you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes._

_When there are lines upon my face from a lifetime of smiles,  
and when the time comes to embrace for one long last while,  
we can laugh about how time really flies.  
We won't say goodbye 'cause true love never dies.  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes._

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes.  
And the passing years will show  
that you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes.  
The passing years will show that you will always grow  
ever more beautiful in my eyes. _

"I never knew you could sing, Eric. " she laughed.

"There's a lot of things you still don't know about me" I chided. "But you now have a lifetime to learn about them."

Our enjoyment was interrupted, however, when a presence joined us on the floor.

"May I have the next dance with your beautiful bride" said the Spanish accented voice.

It was Felipe de Castro.


	15. Chapter 15

My apologies for everyone waiting for this chapter.. I have been so overwhelmed with everything going on with my life right now, with work, two small children, lots of travel and my husband joining the Air Force. Then I had computer problems on top of that. So unfortunatly, this story went on the back burner for a while. I think I'm back for now, at least I am hoping so much.. I hope to have the next chapter typed in the next day or so and hopefully published by Monday night.. Keeping my fingers crossed ;)

This chapter is just to help set up the tone for the next.. I hope yall enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Not my characters... they belong to Charlaine Harris.. But Eric is welcome to wake me up any night.**

**Chapter 15**

"May I have the next dance with your beautiful bride" said the Spanish accented voice.

The thought of de Castro putting his hands on my new bride sent a surge of anger though me, a craving for his blood unmatched by any hunger I had ever experienced in my 1000 years. He knew I could not refuse his request, to do so could be considered insubordination and easily punished as he saw fit. I had no choice in the matter beyond only nodding my head and gracefully approving his request, like it or now. Needless to say, I didn't like it.

Sookie put on her "crazy Sookie" smile and beamed at the king. "Your highness, it would be my pleasure to accept a dance with you." She turned towards me, her hand on my chest as she looked into my eyes. "I will be back shortly, my love" she said with a smile but her mind spoke to me silently as the words parted from her lips.

"_Don't worry. I'm going to try something that we haven't done before. If it works, you'll know everything that he says to me."_

She kissed me softly and then turned toward the King, extending her small hand to him which he took, kissing it softly as he bowed and then led her towards the dance floor. All eyes were on them as they made their way to the center of the crowded dance floor. Vampires, wares and humans alike pushed outwards toward the walls, giving them the floor and the dance to themselves. I screamed internally as I watched him wrap his hand around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him, their bodies against one another. My hands were tied, there was nothing that I could do at this moment but I vowed to myself that his hand would be severed from his body before the night was done.

Even with my vampiric hearing, the distance de Castro had placed between my wife and myself made it impossible to hear the whispered conversation occurring between them, especially with the music from the band that played. I was frustrated beyond belief and my agitation started to show when suddenly, as if an amplifier engaged in my mind, I could hear everything as if I were standing directly beside them. As I watched their lips move, I was stunned to realize that I was hearing the conversation as it occurred. Sookie had found a way to broadcast to me what was occurring as it happened.

"_Miss Stackhouse, might I take the liberty of telling you how engagingly beautiful you are tonight?"_

"_It's Mrs Northman now, your highness. I do believe you have met my husband, Eric, have you not?"_

"_Oh yes, Mrs Northman, I apologize. Old habits do die hard they say."_

"_So they do. We are both glad you were able to make it tonight. Your presence here gives us great honor."_

"_I must admit, Mrs Northman, that I was rather surprised by the short notice announcing your nuptials. Even more surprised upon finding you to be the newest member of our kind. Death becomes you, my dear. I cannot recall ever gazing upon another as beautiful as yourself."_

"_I am flattered, your highness. You do me kind."_

"_I was also surprised to find that your transformation occurred in my own kingdom without my permission or approval. Eric was unwise to have taken such steps without my consent."_

"_Eric was as unaware as you were, your highness. He had no knowledge of my being turned until I had risen."_

"_Is that so? I have heard so much, but I find that rather hard to believe Miss Stackhouse, as Eric seems quite calm about the whole situation. One would think that turning his bonded human would have had Eric demanding retribution for the blood offense that had occurred, but I heard of nothing of the sorts."_

"_Mrs Northman. And I believe that would be because my husband understood that I had chosen to be turned and he was unavailable at that time, your highness. Eric understood that it was my life and my decision to make."_

"_So I have been told. This puts us in a precarious situation, my sweet, as you no longer fall under the protection of the human laws that you seemed to have hid behind for so long."_

"_And why exactly would that put us in a precarious situation?"_

"_You now fall under my rule, Miss Stack – pardon me, Mrs Northman. As such you must pledge your fealty to me and accept my authority as your ruler, as well as obey any commands of service I might require from you. In return, you get the honor of my protection."_

"_I honestly doubt protection is needed, your highness, as my husband is considered plenty capable of protecting me."_

"_As, but that may not always be the case, my dear. There is no guarantee that your beloved Viking will always be there for you. Accidents do happen and he is very capable of meeting a final death, as I am sure you are aware. Just the same as yourself, or any of us for that matter. Eric has some very powerful enemies and maybe I should mention there are many who would be willing to risk their own lives for a chance to collect a handsome bounty that may be placed upon his head. Then, my little Sookie, where would you be?"_

My blood boiled just hearing the words that treacherous bastard was speaking to my wife. Without coming right out and saying it, he was practically making a threat upon my life. I could feel the battle call rising up in me, the weight of the sword on my back pressing me to retrieve it and be done with one Felipe de Castro.

I sensed movement to my right and I knew that Pam was standing beside me, her eyes riveted upon the interaction between Sookie and the King. She started to speak, but I held up on finger and she remained quietly observing. I wanted to continue to eavesdrop.

"_Your highness. One might consider such brazen talk to be a threat. Surely you do not mean to eliminate one of your Sheriffs in such a manner?"_

"_Sheriffs are easily replaced, Miss Stackhouse. Beautiful telepathic vampires, not so much."_

"_And you honestly think that I would come work for you if you so callously destroyed the man I love in order to obtain my services?"_

"_No, Miss Stackhouse. I would destroy the vampire you are so quick to say you love because I desire to possess you, as well as your talents. Your telepathy being one of those said talents."_

"_What other talents do I supposedly have?"_

"_Stories travel, my dear. Even as far as Nevada. Stories of your unquenchable sexual appetite have grown to almost epic proportions."_

"_You think I'm going to have sex with you?"_

"_No, Sookie, I KNOW you are. You can agree willingly, or you can fight it. Either way, I am the King and you are one of my servants. I would prefer to have you participate, but if not, I will take what I want."_

I heard her voice, clear as day as she spoke to me in her mind. The crystal clarity of it brought me out of the blood lust that I was quickly developing. "_Eric, what do you need for Felipe to do in order to have justifiable reason for us to kill this bastard?"_

I thought long and hard about it although having a justifiable reason wasn't exactly in my vocabulary at this particular moment. As far as I was concerned, I had more than enough reason to kill the bastard. He was hinting on having me killed, kidnapping my wife and then raping her. I had killed for much lesser reasons.

"Pam, the King must die. Tonight. Any suggestions as to how to make that happen?"

"Quick is usually the best solution if you ask me."

"Oh, I don't think there's going to be anything quick about it. I'm going to savor it for as long as I can. But I need a reason, one that would not result in any dispute that would require going to a tribunal."

"Well, a blood offense is always a possibility."

"She's vampire now."

"So. She's still your bonded and she has yet to declare fealty to him. You still own that condo in Houston, do you not?"

"Your point?"

"As a wedding present, give the property to Sookie, making her a resident of Texas. That would basically make her under Stan's jurisdiction and no longer under Felipe's. Sookie would not have to pledge fealty to Felipe and therefore would not be required to obey him. As far as anyone would be concerned, she is now residing in Texas, in Stan's kingdom, and she is visiting Louisiana for her wedding. Technically, she only has to check in with you as Sheriff when visiting Louisiana, but so long as she does not break any of our laws, she is free to come and go. Then, if Felipe created a blood offense, then it would be against not only you, but one of Stan's subjects as well. Stan would be able to demand restitution for harm to one of his subjects, but you would legally be able to sever the snake's head without question because she is your bonded and legally your wife."

I thought about the solution that she had just give me as the music came to an end. Listening to Pam had distracted me too much that I did not catch the rest of the conversation Sookie had been transmitting, but I had heard enough. The King returned my wife to my side, his hand still around her waist. I thought briefly that I might rip that hand off and shove it right on up his ass. But before that could occur, I had to put the cards into play.

"Your wife is the most lovely of dance partners, Eric. You truly do have a gem in your possessions. Keep her close, as such treasures are greatly sought after and taken."

I pulled Sookie to my side, my arm around her shoulder as I looked the King in the eyes.

"I've lived my life seeking riches and taking treasures, not by allowing one to sneak in and take whats mine."

"Indeed Viking. I would feel the same if I had such a treasure."

I bowed and excused ourselves, Pam following behind me, as I explained silently to Sookie the plan. I then left her with Pam while I went to find Stan, hoping he had not left for Dallas yet. Luckily, I found him talking to Russell and I asked him for a moment of his time. If this was going to work, I needed his cooperation.

After explaining the situation and the conversation I had just overheard between my wife and my king, I sat back and waited. What I planned would be considered treason – if Stan told Felipe I would be killed on the spot. But I needed to protect Sookie and would gladly give my life in order to do so. I hoped that I knew Stan well enough to trust him with our lives as well.

"Well, Eric, I will say I have not liked de Castro from the start. Nor his little minion Victor. After what happened with Sophie, most of us have been on edge about those two. I know a number of us wouldn't mind seeing you take the State of Louisiana back from him. Its a win win situation for us all. I'll support you on this, will claim that Sookie is indeed a member of my own staff if necessary, that she began residing in the my state. She has my protection regardless. But I do want something in return."

"Anything, Stan. Name your price. None would be too high to protect my wife."

"Take the Kingdomship of Louisiana and Arkansas, Eric. But allow me to take custody of Nevada. I have always wanted to try my hand at casinos and such but we are not allowed gambling facilities in Texas. Give me the Kingdom of Nevada and I'll even let you have full ownership of one of Felipe's casinos of your choosing. I hear he owns 6 of them now."

"The State of Nevada? That's all? Stan, if this works, it's yours."

He beamed like the cat that ate the canary, he did. I was quickly learning to like Stan Davis, even if he did kiss my wife. We shook hands and I went back to explain things to Sookie.

It was time to kill the King.


	16. Chapter 16

I HAVE RETURNED!

Its been a LONG time since I have written anything on here.. and I apologize for that.. Let me start by apologizing for my long absence and thanking everyone who has continued to look for updates on this story in hopes that one day I would return to it..

As it turns out, Charlaine Harris has caused me to want to return.. I'm sure by now, many of you have read Dead Ever After by now.. And I am willing to bet, like myself, you were probably completely disappointed in what we were spoon fed. The HEA we were all looking for didn't happen but worse then that, Mrs Harris used this book to pretty much thumb her nose at every single Eric/Sookie lover and give us a big F.U. Now, I'm realistic.. I've been reading books just about all my life and to keep from giving away too much information, lets just say, that's been a REALLY long time.. LOL I know that books are not always going to end up the way I would like them to.. And that's fine by me – so long that the story is good.

There's certain things that I expect from a story, especially a series. For starters, I expect that any rules established early on in the series follows through the continuation of the story, unless situations change resulting in the changing of the rules.. And Two – I expect that if a character is developed in one way, that character is going to either stay true to that way or something must occur that causes a disruption of that development. Charlaine Harris was pretty good about staying within these guidelines for the first 9 books. You could see marked growth in the character of Sookie and with Eric, as well as minor characters. And suddenly, we get DITF. I don't know what happened – I think Charlaine Harris just lost the passion she had for anything Sookieverse.. But I think that was the begin of the end right there.. Her writing style took a turn for the worse. And with that, books 11 and 12 progressively got worse.

I had hoped that maybe, since book 13 was the final of the series, maybe Charlaine Harris would pull out all the stops and actually put some heart back into her writing. Redeem Sookie in some way.. Instead, we see a digression of what bit of growth we have seen over the course of 12 other books. Sookie is pretty much back to square one where we saw her at in the beginning of Dead Until Dark.. Nothing has changed, we could have started this whole story over from the end of DEA. But the biggest travesty of this disaster that Charlaine Harris calls "the best book I could have written" is the destruction of Eric Northman.. For 10 books, we see Eric as the strong Viking vampire who does whats in HIS best interest and damn anyone who tries to force him otherwise. In books 11 and 12, we honestly don't get to see a lot of our beloved Eric. Its as if Charlaine Harris was upset that everyone liked Eric and so she began writing him out of the books.. And what bit of Eric we saw was disappointing. The final of book 12 has our Viking pissed off because Sookie uses her cluveil dor on Sam. Book 13 has him throwing a hissy fit that she didn't use it on him to get him out of his mess with the Queen of Oklahoma. Now, please, Mrs Harris, explain to me when in 2000 years has Eric EVER needed a human to get him out of doing something he doesn't want to do? But book 13 has Eric going from a bad ass to a sad puppy, rolling over to get his stomach rubbed by whatever Vampire wants him to perform.. And to add insult to injury, our Viking hero, who overcame years of being a sex slave to Appius Livius Ocella, has now signed his life (and his love) away for 200 years to be a sex slave for the Queen of Ok.. Poor Eric, its a sad day when your creator (Charlaine Harris) tosses you to the side to prove a point to her readers – that no matter how popular you are, its HER world and you only live in it.

Well, here's how it works. I hate what Mrs Harris has done.. As do many others who have been behind her with both cash and time, reading her books throughout the series. To those of us who were disappointed in the final book (Not necessarily because the HEA wasn't who we wanted but because we all felt cheated spending $15+ on a poorly written piece of garbage) Charlaine Harris responded in kind by insulting us saying we were malicious, disgruntled, entitled, immature, virulent and trolls. Shame on you Mrs Harris for insulting those of us who dished out over inflated prices on your books – you insulted us not just verbally but by expecting us to accept this contrived piece of crap you call a finale.

So, I and many other writers on this site are left to do one thing.. To write our own HEA the way we see it.. And honestly, after reading DEA, I think most of us know Charlaine Harris's characters better than even she does.. In order to avoid making the same mistakes Mrs Harris has made (Inconsistencies in her story) I will take a few days to re-read the 16 chapters I've already written to this story and then I shall begin where I left off.. I hope that all my fans who have somehow managed to continue to stick with this story in hopes that I would one day return to continue will enjoy it as much as they did three years ago when I started it.. Thank you – I've received your emails (even up to a few days ago) asking for me to please return and I appreciate your support.

For those new to fan fiction (or even those who are not) – please, show your support to the wonderful writers who contribute to this site.. Feedback is always appreciated, let us know what we're doing right, what we're doing wrong.. I guarantee that you will be heard. Unlike Mrs Harris, who force feeds you garbage because she continues to get a paycheck one way or another, every writer on this site does this without pay because we LOVE the characters as much as you do..

See you in a few days,

Brenda


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.. I own no rights to them or the sookieverse they live in.. But after recent events, I sure wish I did. **

Chapter 17

If there's one thing in my life that has always consistently made me happy, it was a fight. From the time I was able to pick up a longsword, feeling it perfectly balanced in my hand as if it were merely a lethal extension of my arm, I knew that the thrill of the kill drove me. Even before becoming a vampire, blood beckoned me, just in a different way. While feeding offered its own thrill and satisfaction, nothing could compare to knowing the power one wields when they know that they are in control of whether someone lived or died. I've always enjoyed the fight – human or vampire. It was what made me respected in the Viking community 1000 years ago as well as in the Vampire community today.

The weight of the sword at my back called to me. The blade was demanding blood almost as desperately as I was. Almost as if a sirens song, the steel begged me to take it in hand and release it's potential in order to sacrifice de Castro's blood to Odin and to Modi.

The plan had been rehearsed and re-rehearsed several times over the course of the last four days. Calvin and the Hotshot Werepanther's had brought 5 strong men (not counting Jason who was unable to shift at will) as well as 4 equally adequate females in case extra numbers were needed. Alcide had spoken with his pack as promised and the turn out was more than we could have hoped for. Twenty Seven Weres agreed to fight for Sookie, a mixture of both men and women who over the course of Sookie's years in dealing with the Longtooth pack had won their respect. Jason had agreed to stay out of direct contact with any fighting but had insisted on a rifle, wooden bullets and an inconspicuous perch with a clear view of the exit in order to take down anyone from Victor and Felipe's party who tried to escape. Even the witches had delivered with a small turnout with Amelia, Octavia, Amelia's current boyfriend Bob, a girl by the name of Holly (who apparently worked with Sookie at one point), and a young man who had driven up from Lake Charles when Octavia had called him. And then there were my vampires, those I knew I could trust, who's loyalty to me or Sookie would never falter: Pam, Bill, Thalia, and Bubba. Somehow, our circle that had started less than five days prior with ten members had swelled to the ranks of fifty.

As I scanned the room, I took a head count of the targets. All together the King and Victor's entourage was made up of thirty vampires. While the numbers were in our favor, many of the vampires accompanying them were made up of warriors who were battle proven. Both man were smart in choosing the ranks around them, taking no chances when it came to safety. I silently hoped that the diversity of our fighters would prove to tilt the scale in our favor but I also worried that it also left many of them vulnerable.

I was ready to have this over. I wanted the thrill of the slaughter, wanted to savor it and bask in it, but there were more pressing matters to attend to that took presidency over even the fight I wanted my wife. I wanted her carnally – in ways that made even the promise of bloodshed seem trivial. I would take her to my office, satisfy the lust that would accompany the

"_Is everyone in place?"_ I asked my wife.

"_Yes. As soon as you give the sign the witches will begin"_ she answered.

"_Go ahead and approach Felipe. But, once the fighting starts, I want you to stick to Bubba."_ I had given the inflicted vampire strict instructions – if and when the blood offense occurred, he was to grab Sookie and get her out of the fight. Bubba was strong and if nothing else, he followed instructions to the tee. I knew that once given specific directions, Bubba would continue to carry them out until given another order. Bubba had developed a close attachment to Sookie over the years and I felt that given him an order probably wasn't even necessary, that whatever internal programming he possessed seemed to already point him in her direction with an instinct to protect her. He had always proven valuable to me in the past but his worth tripled once I realized his attachment to her. While others saw him as an idiot, I saw him as a priceless commodity when it came to Sookie.

I saw her give a slight nod of her head, indicating she understood my command.

"_Sookie, in this I am not negotiable. You are to get out of the way and are not to be involved in this fight. _"

Another nod and I saw her step closer to the King. She smiled demurely and began speaking with him

It was time. "Freya, I beg that you smile down upon us and show favor." I silently prayed. My eyes darted back to the King and Sookie's position and made a mental note to those around him. Did he suspect anything at all? He was fixed directly on my wife, the tell tale hunger flickering in the dark orbs of his eyes, a slight smile on his face. The flames of anger burned even hotter inside me, feeding the song the steel on my back continued to sing. My fingers itched in anticipation of taking hold of the lethal metal. I pulled my eyes away from Felipe to make sure the shifters were in their position.

As if on cue, the witches made their way to the front of the crowd towards the stage. Octavia's voice rose above the crowd, demanding the attention of all in attendance.

"Eric, if you may, our small group would like to perform for you an authentic tribal dance of blessing to honor today's special celebration." Her eyes met mine and I gave a slight tilt of my chin in indication for her to continue. The witches joined hands in a circle and began chanting. I cast another quick glance at Felipe to see if there was any indication of suspicion. I was somewhat surprised to find his eyes still fixed upon my wife – the fact that five witches, under the ruse of a "Tribal Blessing" were currently casting what they called a draining spell on our enemies failed to register with him. He hadn't given them a second glance, unable to pull his eyes away from Sookie. Very rarely did his eyes travel to her face.

I still worried the spell might have an adverse effect on our group but they had assured me time and time again over the last few days that it was specific to only our enemies. The way it was described to me by Octavia and Amelia, the spell settled on everyone who were proximity of the casters but it only took effect if someone approached one of our group with ill will. They also explained that if one of our group decided to betray us, the spell would activate on them as well.

I glances back at Sookie, who was clearly becoming agitated with the conversation. She was not broadcasting to me at the time. We had agreed that it would be better if I could concentrate on my surroundings then trying to split my attention. I watched as she began to turn from Felipe, as his hand grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him. As she tried to yank her arm from his grasp, his perfectly manicured fingernails dug deeper into her perfect flesh and a flash of crimson marred the white porcelain of her upper arm. The blood offense had occurred.

As the witches' voices rose higher and higher and their undulating movements became more erratic and quick, I glanced around the room. Everyone seemed entranced, unaware of the King's actions. Suddenly, without warning, the dancers stopped and Octavia's voice, loud and clear, soared out above the heads of all those watching.

"NOW!"

Without hesitation, my hand reached behind my shoulder and grabbed the sword. I watched as the shifters strategically placed among all the guests begin to shimmer and transform. Within the span of one breath, the room was filled with confusion, wolves, panthers and where Sam had stood a huge imposing white Siberian Tiger that he had found a picture of on the internet. He had selected this particular form in case Quinn had shown up in the Kings inner circle so there would be no confusion. I saw him flex his paws, displaying his sharp talon like claws as he gave a loud roar and launched himself upon the closest of Victor's vampires.

With the sword in my hand, I felt complete. I caught a fleeting glance of Bubba pulling Sookie towards the back hallway to my office. She was safe. I began my dance with death as I watched the ranks close around the King. The original five security guards seemed to multiple almost instantly to twenty, pushing Felipe behind them as flashes of steel appeared. A few of the guards seemed to stumble slightly which gave me hope that indeed the witches casting had the desired affect. Guests moved quickly out of the way as wolves and panthers bared teeth, darting in and out of the groupings of Nevada vampires, trying to snap mouthfuls of dead flesh.

I worked my way towards the King, cleanly slicing the head off a vampire who tried to block my way. I saw movement to my left and was about to slide the tip of the sword into the approaching figure but stopped when I recognized Stan.

"Wow partner. I gotta say, you really know how to throw a party. I'm guessing this means I don't get to claim Sookie as one of my subjects after all?" The excitement in his voice was accompanied by a flash of fangs. Side by side, we fought our way towards Felipe's inner circle. I had never seen Stan in action before and had always assumed he was more of a brain operation then a brawn one. But as I watched Stan dance around, bowie knife in hand, slashing as he advanced, I knew I had pegged him wrong. He was quick and lithe and honed in on his target's chest, burying the blade deep into the intended victims heart and dropping them quick. I was glad he was on our side.

The metallic smell of blood and of furry bodies quickly filled the room. Sounds of screams, howls and roars assaulted my ears, along with the occasional sound of Jason's rifle. My own voice bellowed above them all, a war cry so familiar to me from years of battle. I dodged and parried, gaining the measure on Felipe as Stan and I took down fellow vampires one by one along with the numerous animals who lunged and took down what they could. The combination of the element of surprise and the spell the witches had cast seemed to work in our favor and within minutes, the twenty vampires surrounding Felipe dwindled down to two. I only hoped the rest of our side had fared as well taking down Victor and the others.

Felipe's face was pure rage as he watched the last of his two guards fall.

"I knew I shouldn't have spared you when I took the throne." he spat at me, hatred rolling off of him in waves.

"You're right about that. I never understood why of all the Sheriffs in Louisiana, you allowed me to live. If I had of been you, I would have been the first one taken out."

"I figured so long as I could hold Sookie's safety over your head, I could keep you in line. I knew without you, I'd lose any chance at obtaining her skills for my advantage as she had very powerful friends in the supernatural world. The night Victor attacked her house his orders were to take her, turn her and then to dispose of you."

"Too bad for you that Victor failed."

"Yes. Too bad for me. But Northman, I refuse to go down without a fight. If I meet my second death, it will not be cowarding to you".

His own sword came on guard with my own. The ringing of steel against steel rang brilliantly throughout the room. But with every movement he made, he faltered. I knew Felipe to be a master swordsman, a skill he had acquired during his human life and continued to perfect over time. To see him stumbling and dropping the point of his sword, I knew that indeed the spell had worked. He was quickly tiring, unable to keep the weight of his sword balanced in his hand. As the tip of his sword once again fell downward, I brought my own blade up, arching towards his neck. The metal met no resistance as it severed his head from his neck. It was over. The King was dead and because a blood offense against my wife had occurred, I could rightfully take over his Kingdom.

My sword had proven a true companion. From this day forward, it would be displayed in a place of honor, the blade that had taken down the King. A trusty friend who had helped me to obtain the position and hence my precious Sookie's freedom for eternity.

I scanned the room. The vampires left standing were my own and it looked as if everyone had made it through unscathed. A few of the wolves licked at wounds that bloodied and matted their fur but all seemed relatively superficial. The panthers I could see fared even better. The witches had backed against the wall of the stage area, away from the fighting and all had survived to see tomorrow.

That's when I heard it. The loud roar of the tiger. Sam's formerly white pelt of the large cat was now several shades of red from nose to tail. But what I thought was a release of tension from the huge predator following a successful fight quickly snapped me back to the present. I followed the direction in which his attention was centered.

"SOOKIE!"

The scream left my throat as I fell to my knees in horror..We had managed to kill de Castro and his entourage but I had failed to protect the one thing that truly mattered. I knew no matter what I did, I would be too late. Victor's sword was raised and sailing in an arc about to strike the lethal blow that would take away everything I wanted to live for. And in that second, time stopped.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter turned out to be very hard for me to write for a couple of reasons. First and foremost, when I started writing this story (after deciding it would no longer be a "one-shot") I had a general idea as to what direction I wanted to go in. However, with the popularity of "Game Of Thrones" since I started this, I knew I didn't want my Sookie to become a version of Daenerys Targaryen. Secondly, unlike CH, I don't try to fit my writing into what I want but instead let the story come to me in its own way. I knew what I generally wanted but I guess the story had its own idea. I hope that this doesn't come off too strange and turn readers off.. Please, let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer : These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.. I own no rights to them or the sookieverse they live in.. But after recent events, I sure wish I did. Eric deserves so much more...**

Chapter 18

"SOOKIE!"

The scream left my throat as I fell to my knees in horror..We had managed to kill de Castro and his entourage but I had failed to protect the one thing that truly mattered. I knew no matter what I did, I would be too late. Victor's sword was raised and sailing in an arc about to strike the lethal blow that would take away everything I wanted to live for. And in that second, time stopped.

When I say time stopped, I mean it in the most literal sense of the word. It was almost as if someone had hit the pause button, freezing the downward movement of Victor's sword as if capturing the moment in a photograph. I quickly realized that while I had full awareness of the situation, I was unable to move even the slightest. It was fortunate that I had been looking in Sookie's direction when whatever phenomena had occurred because had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it.

Sookie continued to have complete control of her body. Like a vision of the Goddess herself, her fluid body moved with such grace and poise. She still wore her wedding dress, her blonde tresses cascading down her back and shoulders, amplifying the effect. She walked slowly over to the hallway where I had seen her disappear with Bubba at the beginning of the fight, concern on her face. Just before she was completely out of sight, she stopped. She knelt down and reached for something just inside the doorway but what it was remained hidden from my view. In the bond, I could feel relief wash over her. I grasped a quick thought from her - "_Bubba"_ before the bond flooded with anger.

I have seen Sookie angry before. In more time then I can count, I have been the cause of her anger. Through our bond, I have felt that anger, the way it builds, plateaus and eventually retreats. Never before this moment had I ever felt anything comparable to the anger that was flooding the bond now. Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the fact that her feelings were intensified being a new vampire, but any display of emotion I have seen or felt previously from Sookie stood as only slight breeze compared to the cyclone that seethed inside her.

"_Sookie?"_ I asked silently but she ignored me and shut herself complete off from me. Her eyes fixed upon Victor as she rose. A fleeting thought crossed my mind – maybe Sookie had indeed died by Victor's sword and Freya had appeared in her place. This creature looked like my Sookie but part of me was not completely sure I could believe my eyes. A strange sort of fog began to form around her, boiling and churning upon itself like waves of the ocean. Hints of color began to appear in the fog as it intensified, a flash of blue, a flash of purple, a flash of brown, swirling and undulating. The fog solidified and I was suddenly reminded of standing in the home of the Oracle as smokey images of a lion, a bear and a wolf began circling my wife. The purple smokey wolf began to materialize and solidify before my eyes, the same way it had in New Orleans. A lone howl echoed through the room, permeating my body and chilling me to the core as its paws made contact with the blood stained marbled floor. The purple coloring had dissipated and in its place stood a pure white She-Wolf. She was large – much larger than even the largest Were in the Longtooth pack and had almond shaped eyes that suggested a high level of intelligence. She nuzzled Sookie's hand with her head, sat at her feet and waited.

Sookie looked down upon the wolf and an understanding seemed to pass between them. The two other animals continued to spin around her in flashes of semi-transparent blue and brown, but never fully materialized as the She-wolf had. Sookie began to move forward, the She-wolf lifting of her haunches and walking slowly at her side. I watched with fascination knowing there was absolutely no precedence for what I was observing. Together they approached the still frozen figure of Victor Madden. A low growl escaped from the throat of the wolf. Suddenly, she launched herself in back into the air and instantly dematerialized back into the shadowy smoke figure and merged with the lion and bear.

A shaft of white light began to emanate from Sookie, growing brighter and brighter while the three animals began to churn faster. A deafening clap of thunder reverberated off the walls. Before I could understand what exactly had happened or where the explosion had originated, I realized that the animals had joined together. Hovering above Sookie's head was the the transparent image of the dragon that I had seen at the Oracle's. But unlike it had done at the Oracle's home, it began to solidify, growing larger as details of scales and colors came into fine focus. Sookie stepped to her right to give room as the form of the legendary Firedrake quickly multiplied in size. It's metallic red and orange teardrop shaped scales glowed like burning embers. It angrily unfurled large leathery wings from its back and it's four feet splayed widely against the marble. The large talon like claws gouging deep canyons into the floor's surface. It threw its long neck back, its mouth only mere inches from the vaulted ceiling and released the most frightening sound I had ever heard in all my 1000 years. The ground beneath my knees shook violently and I nearly lurched forward without the use of my hands to steady myself.

The Firedrake lowered its head nearly inches away from Victor's face and exhaled a puff of smoke. Almost instantly, the sword swung back to life and made purchase with the floor at his feet. A look of complete confusion crossed over the vampire's face as he realized the blade had missed his mark. A scream of frustration escaped his lips as he began to look up and found himself face to face with the menacing beast. The creature opened its gaping jaws, exposing teeth the size of railroad spikes and sharp as razors in what I can only describe as an evil smile. Victor reflexively jumped back about five foot but not before the dragon took hold of his sword within its jaws and threw it across the expanse of the room. It fell with a metallic clatter inches from where I remained frozen.

A demonic voice reverberated from the dragon, deep and menacing as it eyed Victor's frightened form.

"Victor Madden, today you are to be sentenced and face judgment for crimes against the vampire Sookie Northman, formerly known as the human Sookie Stackhouse."

I managed to pull my eyes from the imposing figure of the dragon and Sookie to look at Victor. I honestly think if vampires could defecate, he would have shit his pants right then and there. To be honest, I think I may have done the same along with many others in the room.

Victor sputtered and stammered for several moments before what could only be described as a squeaky voice answered in response.

"I know of no crimes that I have committed against the woman."

The creatures voice boomed with anger and impatience as it again addressed the trembling vampire.

"Your crimes are many Victor Madden. You are guilty of plotting to kill the human Sookie Stackhouse by ambush and assassination by your minions while she was in the presence of the vampire Pam Ravenscroft. You are guilty of knowledge of her kidnapping by the Fairies Lochlan and Neave. You are guilty of preventing the vampire Eric Northman of tracking and rescuing her from the fairies and in doing so are guilty of being an accomplice in her torture at the hands of Lochlan and Neave. You are guilty of holding her safety and well being over the head of the vampire Eric Northman in exchange for his obedience. Finally, you are guilty of the crime of trying to murder the vampire Sookie Northman upon her wedding night by your sword. These are the crimes you have actually performed Victor Madden. You have also been found guilty of crimes you have not performed but have contemplated to include kidnapping and murder of the human Sookie Stackhouse. What say you?"

Victor's head hung low as he sagged to his knees. I knew that he had no way to explain his actions to the dragon. He was indeed guilty of all he had been charged with. There was one question on my mind and it appeared that the same question was on Victor's as well.

"On what authority do you judge me?" he asked for the both of us.

The dragon eyed him reproachfully and spoke once again.

"I judge ye, Victor Madden, on the authority of the realm of the Fae. The human Sookie Stackhouse was regarded as royalty to the Fae as she was a direct living descendant of the fairy prince, Niall Brigant by blood. The vampire Sookie Northman now provides a bridge between the realm of Fae and the realm of the Earthbound supernatural world and is still considered royalty to the Fae. As this bridge, the vampire Sookie Northman commands the regions of Fae that the fairies themselves do not control – the realm of demons, dragons and other Fae occupants that reside in the fiery realms. Under these terms, your crimes against the human Sookie Stackhouse and the vampire Sookie Northman have been judged and you have been found guilty. Your punishment will be as follows. Vampire Victor Madden, you will forevermore reside in the fiery pits of your own personal hell. You will forever lose your free will and must serve the vampire Sookie Northman as you are commanded for all eternity as a demon of Fae."

Without another word, a portal between Fae and Earth opened behind Victor. Screams of torment could be heard from just beyond the opening and a shiver ran though me as a feeling of dread spread through the room. The dragon opened its jaws and with it's breath ignited and propelled Victor into a fiery inferno. The portal closed and it was done.

I watched as Sookie leaned close to the dragon, wrapping her arms around the neck of the beast and pressing her lips against its scaly hide as bloody tears streaked her face. In response, the dragon lay its head against her back. Still frozen, I watched as the two embraced and then in horror watched as Sookie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to collapse upon itself. The dragon caught her within the folds of its wing, collecting her fragile body against its own. The stasis spell was instantly broken and I felt myself regain use of my body.

I rose quickly and rushed towards my lover, my wife, my best friend, unsure what I would find when I reached her. Pam, the tiger Sam, several wolves and what I recognized to be Calvin in his panther form also rushed forward but the dragon snapped its jaws in warning and refused to allow them to approach. I personally did not care, all I cared about was getting to my wife's side. Just as I reached their location, I noticed Jason running like a linebacker towards the dragon as well. The dragon eyed me and then turned his attention to Jason. Jason skidded to a stop about five feet away from the mighty creature. I was about to run interference for the human when I noticed the look in the dragon's eyes – a sadness that I could not explain. The dragon lowered its head in a bow to Jason for several seconds and then looked back at me. It slowly unfurled its wing in offering, allowing me to approach and take my bride gently into my arms.. As I raised her slowly, her eyes fluttered open momentarily to find those of the dragon and before she lost consciousness again she softly whispered four words. As her eyes closed again, the dragon dissipated in reverse to how it had appeared and the smokey figure once again entered her body. From such close proximity I was able to feel the power of it myself.

As I pulled her close against my chest and looked upon her angelic sleeping face, all I could think was the words I had just heard.

"I Love You Daddy"


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer : These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.. I own no rights to them or the sookieverse they live in.. But after recent events, I sure wish I did. Eric deserves so much more...**

Chapter 19

There are very few times in my existence that I will admit to being scared. I'm sure when I was a young boy, many many years ago, there were instances that I wasn't as brave as I would have liked to have been and my father would reprimand me for it. As I grew to be a man, those moments would be fewer and far between. Sure, there would be a situation that would make my heart race but for the most part, my mind was usually on the task at hand, leaving little time to contemplate the danger involved until after the fact.

In recent years this particular feeling has made more frequent appearances in my life. I felt it the night Felipe de Castro took over Louisiana. His forces had Fangtasia surrounded and I feared for Pam's safety. For the entire time that I was under Hallow's spell, I was scared and unsure of myself (although I'm not sure if that counts because I really wasn't myself at that time anyway). But more times than not, the feeling usually accompanied a situation involving Sookie. The night she was attacked by the maenad for example. During her human life, the one situation that comes to mind where I was probably the most frightened was the night she was staked in Mississippi. I was certain that I would lose her that night and I knew that I would have had to have made a difficult choice had Russell _Edgington_ not stepped in and provided the care that she needed to recover. I remember feeling completely helpless that night, a feeling that was completely unfamiliar to me. Most recently, I admit to being frightened when Dr. Ludwig so casually announced that Sookie would at most have two weeks to live if we did not find the solution to her incomplete transformation to vampire.

But nothing can compare to the feeling of fright I was currently experiencing as I carried my bride towards the couch in my office. My psyche had already experienced a roller coaster of emotions in the span of such a short period of time – elation in marrying the woman I had falling in love with, anger at the way Felipe de Castro had spoken so casually to her, exhilaration when I had cleaved his head from his body, and absolute helplessness when I saw Victor's sword traveling on a collision course with my wife and knowing there was nothing in my power to stop it. I had no explanation as to exactly what I had just observed only moments before. I could probably ask every vampire in the world and I would be willing to bet that not a single one would be able to give a logical reason to what had occurred. The unknown terrified me and as I had watched my wife's lifeless body crumple towards the floor only to be engulfed in wings of a creature of legend, I feared the worst. Whatever had happened seemed to have drained her completely and she lay lifeless and limp in my arms – arms that I thought could always protect her now that she was no longer human. I was gravely mistaken.

I stepped over Bubba's prone body as I entered my office heading for the couch. Pam had beaten me to the room and I could hear a number of followers behind me. Jason was hot on my tail, concern and worry on his face. Three naked male figures filed in behind him – Sam, Calvin and Alcide – and behind them Amelia and Octavia. Finally, Bill and Stan Davis entered the room both with a handful of clothing for the shifters. Bill shut the door behind him and the men got dressed quickly.

"What just happened out there?" Stan asked. It was the elephant in the room, the question everyone wanted the answer to and what nobody had the answer for. Everyone waited and watched.

I lay her gently down and propped her head on one of the decorative pillows that Pam had insisted was a necessity when we purchased the couch. I touched her face and it felt cool to the touch but that was not unusual since she was now a vampire. She was not breathing but vampires don't need to breathe, its something we do to make humans more comfortable. There was no way for me to know if she was okay. She had closed herself off to the bond before the dragon had emerged so I had no way to feel anything she was feeling. I moaned in frustration.

Pam touched my shoulder lightly and I jumped. I glared at Pam but she did not flinch. Instead she handed me a sopping wet hand towel.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do with this?" I growled. I was not in the mood for incompetence at this very moment. Pam however did not take notice of my tone or at my temper but instead looked past me and down upon her child laying lifeless on the couch.

"I read somewhere that when someone passes out, you should put a cool wet cloth to their forehead. I've never seen a vampire actually pass out so I do not know if it works on us or just humans but its worth a try Eric." There was an edge of desperation in her voice and as I looked at her face, I realized that she was just as scared as I was.

"Bill, check on Bubba. Make sure he's okay. Tell Thalia to bring five True Bloods. And Pam, thank you. I'm sorry." I wrung out the excess liquid from the towel, folded it and placed it on my lover's forehead as Pam had instructed.

As Bill left the room, I finally looked at Stan and responded to his initial question. "I have no idea what the hell just happened. I could have sworn I saw a dragon materialize out of nowhere and send Victor to another realm. In my defense I was pretty distraught seeing Victor coming after Sookie with a sword so I'm not sure I'm trusting myself on this." I glanced around the room at all those present and absently they each nodded their heads in agreement. The silence in the room seemed to have a life of its own, none of the humans or shifters wanted to speak but instead pleading with their eyes for me to do something, anything to help Sookie.

"That's pretty much what I saw as well." Stan responded. "But how?"

"Again, no idea" I mumbled.

"_Eric?"_ I heard a voice as soft and delicate as a down feather touched my mind just as I heard Jason start to speak. I quickly held my hand up behind me as a signal for silence. The door opened and Bill returned but did not interrupt.

"_I'm here Sookie. I'm here sweetheart. We're all here – Pam, Bill, Jason, Sam, Alcide and Calvin, your witches. Even Stan is here baby. We're all here. Where are you?"_

"_Is Bubba alright?"_

"She's talking to me. Bill, whats the update on Bubba? She's asking about him"

Bill's eyes remained fixed on Sookie's sweet face and cleared his throat. "Bubba is okay, I sent him to the bar for nourishment. He's a bit more dazed then what one would consider his normal but he will be fine. He said Victor was hiding in your office when they made their way back here. He told Sookie to run but Victor got the upper hand on him".

"_Sookie, can you hear Bill?"_

"_No. I can only hear you. Is Bubba okay?"_

"_Bill says Bubba is fine. He explained what happened with Victor."_

"_Eric, where am I? Where are you? I hear you, I can feel you close by but I have no idea where you are." _Tears threatened to spill once again from my eyes. Love had turned me into one emotional mess. I looked skyward in an attempt to stifle them. Crying was not acceptable right now, not with the present company.

My silence must have frightened her as I heard her call out to me.

"_Eric?"_

A pitiful cry fought itself from my throat "Freya, send me to Fólkvang if its the price I must pay but spare her. Odin, hear my prayer. I have fought with valor for you for my entire existence – send down your Valkyries and take me to Valhalla but allow her light to continue to shine for those here to enjoy."

I felt hands touching me but did not look to see whom they belonged to. Pam knelt beside me, taking Sookie's hand in her own and bringing it to her lips. I saw the crimson lines on her face and knew she felt as lost and helpless as I did at this very moment.

"_I am here baby. I'm never leaving you. We're all here waiting for you to come back to us."_

"_Did you see him?"_

_"Did I see who Sookie?"_

"_My father."_

"_That depends. What does your father look like sweetheart?" _

"_Oh, he's big. Bigger than even you. I'd say he's about ten foot tall, red and scaly. You can't miss him."._ I could hear her giggle in my mind.

"_I saw him Sookie. But, I don't understand my angel. If we're talking about the same entity, I don't see how a dragon could be your father?" _

"_Claudine explained it to me."_

"_Claudine? Baby, Claudine is gone. She died in the fairy war. And sweetie, your father's been dead for many years now. You told me yourself he died from the flood."_

Behind me I could hear the witches softly chanting a spell and Jason pacing back and forth. The rest of the men, with the exception of Bill who remained standing beside me, had gone to sit in the chairs among the room, Stan behind my desk. Thalia entered with the drinks I had ordered and placed them quietly on the wooden table beside the couch. I motioned for her to give one to the King. She obeyed, walked back towards the door, looked down upon Sookie, sadly shook her head and left.

"_Claudine came back Eric. She's still my protector only she's got really bad doggy breath."_

"_The wolf? Sookie, I don't understand."_

"_Eric, she was promoted as a reward for her sacrifice. But instead of an angel she became my spiritual protector. Angels cannot be assigned to vampires, only humans."_

My mind whirled at this information. I had never heard of vampires having any sort of guardian angels or spiritual protectors. I shook my head to try to help clear my head, trying to digest the information she was giving me.

"_Okay, that explains Claudine. But baby, your father? A dragon?"_

"_Claudine tried to explain it to me so that I wouldn't be afraid when he arrived. Because my father was only a quarter fairy and was three quarters human, when he died he was not allowed to enter The Summerlands. Basically, he was too human. But Niall wanted to reward him in some way since he was his grandson after all. The only thing he could do was bargain for my father's soul and allow him to reside in Faery as a dragon."_

Bringing my mind back to the here and now, I heard Pam's voice as she spoke softly to Sookie.

"_Pam?"_ Sookie's voice questioned in my head?

"Yes child. Yes. You hear me, good. Sookie, follow my voice." The honeyed words came softly from Pam's lips, like a gentle caress. She continued to hold Sookie's hand in both of hers, placing it gentle against her lips as she spoke the words aloud against them.

I glanced behind me at Jason and motioned for him to join me. "Speak to her Jason. You're her brother, let her hear your voice so she can try to find her way back to us". At this point, I was willing to try anything.

Jason's voice trembled. "Sook? Sis, you got me mighty worried over here. I need you to open your eyes and let me know you're okay."

"_Eric, I can hear him. Tell him I can hear him. Tell him I'm trying but I'm just so tired"_

I smiled through my tears. "She can hear you Jason. She says she's trying"

"Try harder sis. Don't you dare give up!"

A small moan escaped her slightly parted lips. It was the first sign of "life" we had seen from her since we had entered the room and it gave me hope.

"_That's right baby. Keep fighting, come back to me. I need you here with me. I need you to here to be my Queen. You hear me?"_

"_Felipe is dead?" _

"_Yes! So its just you and me now. Louisiana and Arkansas belong to us. Stan's taking over Nevada but I don't want to be King without you by my side. I did this for us so we can always be safe and together. So please, Sookie, my Queen, come back to me"._

A single bloody tear pooled at the side of her eye and began its slow descent down the side of her face. Pam released one of her hands and quickly took the wet towel and wiped it gently away, then leaned over and kissed both of Sookie's closed eyes.

"_I can feel that. Something just touched my face" _Her eyelids twitched slightly.

Jason jumped.. "She moved. I just saw her move. Did you see that? Eric, tell me you saw that.."

"Yes. She moved Jason." Bill said stoically from beside me.

"Sookie, I love you. Do you hear me? I love you sweetheart. Open those beautiful blue eyes and look at me, let me know you're okay" I begged her aloud. I wasn't beneath begging at this moment. I didn't care what the shifters thought. I didn't care of Stan was in the room and might view it as a weakness. I was weak without her, pure and simple. She had awoken a part of me that was dead for so many centuries. I knew I could not live one more day of eternity without her by my side. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

"_I love you Sookie"_

"I love you too" she whispered softly as a small smile formed upon her lips. And with those words, her eyes fluttered opened.


	20. Chapter 20

Haven't forgotten yall.. I'm currently working on the next chapter but it will probably be a week or so before I get it polished and ready to publish.. Hang tight and don't worry, I haven't gone anywhere :)


End file.
